Heiress Death
by Krazy97
Summary: It all began with a prophecy, two to be exact one of truth and one of lies, both pertaining to Violet Potter, how different could the story possibly be when Violet Potter is raised by Death himself? Only time will tell. Warning AU, FemHarry, there will be some minor Dumbledore, Weasley (includes not limited to Ron, Ginny, Molly) bashing possible Hermione Bashing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately and it pains me to say it, I do not have the right to claim that I own Harry Potter, however if I ever do write a book series that becomes big, I probably will write fanfics for that and I will claim myself the author, whether someone believes it or not...well that's another thing...point is don't own Harry Potter this disclaimer is for current and future chapters.

A.N. It's been a few years since I tried writing fanfiction, but hopefully with time I've actually improved, the prologue is told from third person and shows a few various events, however most of the story will be from Violet's (femharry) pov. Also for anyone who is wondering, I'm making Harry a girl for a few reasons, one I am a girl, two I've recently developed a weird obsession with fem Harry stories, and three this story came to me in a dream and since it had Harry as a girl in the dream I'm sticking with it. All things said now, please read review, constructive critism is welcome, just plain hate is not.

* * *

Dumbledore

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born as the seventh month dies…born to those who have thrice defied him…and he will mark her his equal, and she will have powers the dark lord knows not…death shall raise her his own…should the two meet again…soulmates the two shall be…the key is she to the dark lord's victory…neither can die so long as the other survives…as either can die only by the hand of the other…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born as the seventh month dies."

Dumbledore stares in slight horror of what the prophecy had claimed; a child to be born that could either defeat or aid Voldemort. Quickly concluding his meeting with Trelawney he goes to make plans to prevent this from happening. No matter what the cost a child cannot be raised to aid the dark lord in winning the war.

* * *

Death

"Dumbledore thinks he can interfere no, I shall have my daughter, she shall be born, she will grow and be marked his equal and she will be raised by me alone. As for the soulmates, like I'll allow for anyone to touch my daughter in that way." A light laugh sounds from behind him, turning around Death narrows his eyes at his sister…Fate.

"Not even you can keep them apart, not if you want your daughter, if you raise her they will be together, if you don't she will destroy him. The choice is yours, raise your daughter once she's been marked equal or don't."

"Don't be foolish sister, I will get what it is I want, I always do after all. Dumbledore may be spitting out a false prophecy so that he can attempt to coerce my daughter. Ge can try to keep her from me, but Violet Jamie Potter shall be mine and Riddle shall be of no consequence, it says should the two meet again, I shall do everything within my power to keep them apart."

"You should listen to Fate; she always wins in the end, besides she could do a lot worse than the leader of dark wizards." Death mutters something under his breath about his own brother being against him. Mumbling about how he'll show them, he's Death after all, he can figure this out…just because Chaos and Fate think otherwise doesn't mean their right.

* * *

July 31, 1980 Potters

"She's beautiful, our little Violet, she's got your eyes Lils and look at that she's got my hair and she'll probably grow to be as crazy and fun loving as Sirius, and as clever as Remus and as…opposite of Peter as one can be." Everyone laughs at that last part, not even worried about where the rat animagus is at.

"Violet, I'm uncle Sirius and I'll support you no matter what, even if you become worse than You-Know-Who, your dad, your mum, uncle Remus and I will be here for you. Now when you get in trouble just let me know and I'll sneak you all the candy and ice cream you want. If it's real trouble I'll do my best, however if you need well thought consideration go to your mum or Remus, that's not something James and I can pull off. However if it's boys, you should go straight to your mum or you'll be bailing all three of us out of Azkaban."

"Now hold it, she's not going near boys, look how we were in school Sirius, look at how you still are, absolutely no boys Violet…ever." At that moment Avada Kedavra green eyes flash a dark blue, then red before turning again to their normal color.

"I would love to agree James, but her eyes flashed colors, that means she'll have a soulmate, maybe a vampire or something, not entirely sure what that flash of red means."

* * *

October 31, 1981 Voldemort

The dark lord cast the killing curse at the girl prophesied to be the one to vanquish him, but with his own plans in mind Death uses the power of Lily's sacrifice to rebound the killing curse. Causing the dark lord to vanish as a wraith, leaving Death to take what will be his daughter and heir into his realm.


	2. The Adoption

Please Read And Review

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. These first few chapters will be centered around various points of Violet's childhood, but each one is significant to the story in some mannerism, these will be seen the further into the story we get.

This Chapter is in Death's pov

* * *

Chapter 1

If you had asked me three days ago what it is that I fear I would have told you nothing, okay so that's a lie, even I still fear my mother, that aside if you were to ask me now, the answer is plain and simple. Crying...not necessarily the crying itself but more as who's doing the crying, Violet may be one, and therefore not as inclined to cry as most infants, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to scream her head off when she's upset, hungry, needs her diaper changed (can't blame her there), or just plain wants attention. I'm not even a mortal, I'm more of an entity therefor sleep is not necessary but is more of something for relaxation I suppose. I believed that until yesterday, dealing with a child will make _anyone_ NEED sleep!

Speaking of crying and Violet, she's crying again, apparently letting Fear visit an infant is not the wisest thing to do, Violet took one look, just one look at him and she started screaming at the top of her lungs. Then there's Chaos he's being absolutely no help at all, if anything all of this is his fault, the question I suppose; is what have I gotten myself into? "Your musing again Death, and it's a rather unusual train of thought, look it's not hard, she's one not a newborn so consider yourself lucky, James and Lily took the most sleep deprivation moments for you. You wanted an heir, you wanted a daughter, and it was Violet Potter that you wanted, you didn't have to take her but you chose to, now you have to face the consequences." Muse is by far the least favorite of my sisters, or perhaps Karma, I just know she's somehow involved in this.

"I can't even handle one mortal child, how did mother put up with, one, two, three, eight how could she have possibly put up with eight of us?!" A soft laugh sounds into the room, the crying coming from Violet silences immediately; we all turn to the entrance of the room. Standing there is what many would call a beautiful woman, golden hair, and blue eyes the color of the ocean, and a warm smile. She walks with the poise of a queen and her aura radiates a feeling of strength and calm, of belonging I call her mother, you perhaps know her as Lady Magic.

"Twelve, I have twelve children. And believe me it was not easy each of you has such a different and unique personality and all your abilities that come with it. Chaos was by far the most rambunctious of all of you, and Peace well I can't remember a time where she gave me trouble. That's not to say a mortal child can't be just as difficult, they have more needs, you guys only needed attention, she needs rest, food, clean diapers, attention and many other things. You shall learn how to care for her with time, now however it is time for her official adoption." I don't know if I want to do that, the official adoption means a lot of things, it's a bit like the wizards blood adoption, but there's a bit more involved in that and there's still the fact it means we'll have to cut Violet's hand, that means she'll start wailing again and I just cannot handle that!

"Oh don't be so dramatic, we'll have Peace hold her during the ceremony, everyone knows that nothing can go wrong when Peace is involved, so long as Chaos and Karma aren't that is." It's like there's no privacy around here, and they wonder why Chaos, Fate and I all live in my castle and rarely come visit, it's this right here, people like Muse just can't but out of others minds! "Hey I heard that, I'll show you, I'll mess with your train of thought so much you won't know what's up from what's down!" Right next to Karma, Muse is also the only one of my sisters that is even remotely violent on a regular basis, Fate is more of a depending on her mood type of person, As for Peace well she leaves the violence to her twin brother Chaos, and Life my twin sister, she's not one for violence either. I suppose there is also Luck, she can be a lot of things, violent among them, but what does one expect.

"Enough believe it or not, and pardon the pun but we do not have time for all of these shenanigans honestly, we do have jobs to do and most of them are rather important." And that would be my brother Time, he's alright but he likes to keep everything on a strict schedule, he's what we call the family control freak, even Peace isn't that bad. Rolling my eyes I hand Violet to Peace who begins to coo and the young girl. I swear how is my daughter supposed to have any dignity when Peace is cooing at her like that, sighing I walk to the center of the room where mother is already patiently waiting. Mother hands me a silver dagger encrusted with emeralds, carefully I cut a line in my right hand, Peace holds out Violet's hand.

How am I supposed to do this, she's a one year old little girl, how is anyone supposed to be willing to cut an infant's hand open, rolling his eyes Precision takes the dagger from my hand and cuts a neat little line in the palm of Violet's hand. I grab Violets hand in mine and look towards mother as she pulls out her wand; honestly I think the wand is just for show. "Violet Potter, of two bloodlines you were born, now you shall be adopted by blood into a third, with this adoption all inheritance you may receive, gifts of the bloodline. I as Lady Magic bless you child with all the family's power, you will draw strength from us, we shall guide when it is needed, Death shall be your father and he shall oversee your growth. I grant you beauty and grace; your magic will be as pure as mine. From each of my twelve children you shall receive your powers; from Death you shall receive your guidance. So long as Death shall claim you as his, these powers are yours to use, use them well little one. Death she shall be your daughter adopted by blood, your job is to teach and protect her, guide her so long as you claim her as yours. So mote it be."

Well this should prove interesting, wait a minute, all of my powers? That can't be right, not all of my powers, absolutely not, most of those I could simply deal with, but I don't think teaching her how to control my touch of decay would be wise. I mean honestly until she learns to control that anything living that she touches would begin to decay. Her apparition should be far more powerful than most witches and wizards, she'll have no blocks once she learns, wards won't be able to stop her, she doesn't have to have a precise visualization of where she wishes to go. All that power in the hands of a child, this could prove to be a challenge, I'll never be able to pull of training her, so much power, so much endangerment, and I don't know if she'd be able to handle it.

"So mote it be." Peace turns Violet around in her hands and places a kiss on her open palm, the cut slowly begins to heal, Violet looks at her hand with wide eyed amazement, a feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. A flash of light gives the signal that the adoption is finished and successful, Violet laughs at it; taking her from Peace she begins to excitedly clap her hands. "You have a lot to learn little one, I'll teach you various magics that the world has to offer, I'll teach you how to apparate in a way no other witch or wizard can. I'll teach you how to control your touch, you Violet Potter are now my heir apparent; you are Heiress Death."

"Heiress Death, that's quite the title you're asking an infant to live up to, but she is adorable, however, my new little niece needs a wardrobe change. She has such beautiful black hair and mesmerizing green eyes, the color of the killing curse, quite fitting really for the new daughter of Death. And the lightning bolt scar, ah yes my little darling niece you and I are going to create a wardrobe for you befitting of your title. I personally think that bright and cheery would do lovely to annoy dear old Death, but he'd never stand for it, we need something elegant. Oh I know a nice black skirt, and a black shirt to match, both inlaid with Slytherin green but made so that it shines nicely and stands out. Of course she'll need a lovely pair of shoes to go with it and leggings and oh I know an emerald encrusted bow, it'll be perfect, and top it all off a hooded cloak, black and shimmery with the shimmer being Slytherin green!"

"Ugh how could you possibly want so much black and green in an outfit, particularly green, Death don't let her do it, she's going to ruin your daughter. Green is by far the worst color in the history of colors, you cannot allow, besides, why in the world would you want to use green Muse, I personally think Gryffindor red will look a whole lot better mixed into the black or with anything in general, except green of course." Luck really cannot stand the color green, although I must admit there is something here that I do not entirely understand. Why does Muse want to use Slytherin green of all things?

"Slytherin green because it accommodates well with the black and it won't be overly, well let's face it black and crimson kind of gives people the feel of impending well Death, things like that. Not only that but Tom Riddle was a Slytherin and since the two of them are soul mates even if she's ends up in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I feel that it's a decent idea to get her used to the color. Let's admit the facts, Riddle is far too stubborn and as the heir of Slytherin well of course he's probably going to have plenty of things that are Slytherin green. Even if Death here refuses to accept the facts, you can try to fight the prophecy all you want Death you'll lose in the end, it's a prophecy that means it's Fate's line of work."

"Okay now, let's stop before you give your brother a panic attack, whether or not the whole soul mates thing occurs is still several years off, honestly I do like the look that Muse has created, however she needs one more thing." With those words mother pulls out a silver charm bracelet with a single charm on it, the symbol of the deathly hallows, ha…ha very funny, a reminder of the day those three brothers thought they could cheat me. Then that youngest brother went and took my cloak and he evaded me until he was ready to face me, although if I'm being honest, I rather liked him. He was a whole lot smarter than his brothers, and a lot more humbled, all he cared about was staying alive.

"It's enchanted, every charm she adds when taken off becomes the real thing, however this charm does not come off but when she touches this one it will call you to her, even in the event that you disown her, any other charm added would fall off should be disowned, losing their enchantments, but this one will always stay, and should she need you no matter what it will call her to you." Why does she keep insinuating that I would ever abandon or disown Violet, she is my daughter and that is all there is to it. "I'm not saying that you'll disown her or anything like that, I have confidence in you, I'm just saying you don't realize fully what you've gotten yourself into or what could happen in the future."

Sighing I nod my head in understanding, holding tightly to Violet I bow respectfully towards mother before apparating from her palace to my castle, I walk through the halls into the nursery we've put in for Violet, Fate decorated it, the entire thing is purple and various shades of it at that. I lay Violet in her crib and she looks up at me but doesn't make a move stand sit or stand up. "Sleep Violet we've had a long day, and I have a feeling that we have many more like it to come in our future, but for now sleep Heiress Death." She snuggles into her blanket holding on tightly to a small stuffed grim...Sirius Black's animagus form if I'm correct, of course James would give her stuffed animals like that, then again I'm the one that managed to grab her stuffed animals in the first place, well not the rat. Silently I exit the room, leaving the door cracked open and the light flicked off. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. The Zoo

Please Read And Review, reviews motivate me...hint...hint ;) ;)

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. My plan is to update every Saturday or Sunday at the latest, (yes I know that means this chapter is already technically late) if I don't update by then please leave a review letting me know, also if I get ten reviews before the next update I will put out the chapter early, and if the chapter is almost due anyways meaning it's Friday then I shall put out the next chapter early, this applies for the entire story; unless I've noted otherwise.

This Chapter is in Death's pov Takes place when Violet is two

* * *

Chapter 2

Okay, I can do this, how hard could it possibly be, Violet's smart she's learning things quickly, it's just like ripping off a Band-Aid just got to make it quick and get it over with. Who am I kidding, I can't do this, I don't care if I am Death, I can't do this, how does one simply do this, no I won't allow for this to happen. This is worse than the crying, why do I have to do this, who's brilliant idea was it to take a two year old to the zoo? We should have stayed home and watched cartoons, it's a lot less risky, Violet loves cartoons, _Scooby Doo, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, The Jetsons, The Flintstones,_ any thing is the better option. But no we can't do that, we have to get some fresh air, get outside, see the world, do normal things that normal toddlers do, forget the fact she probably won't remember in a couple of years...no we just _had_ to come to the zoo, and a magical zoo at that.

"Daddy can we go see the dragons first, oh and then the unicorns, and the hippogriffs, oh and the phoenixes and the basilisk and the Cerberuses let's see everything, do you think they'll let me ride a dragon, or a hippogriff, how do they keep the basilisk from petrifying or killing people?" Of course she wants to see all the dangerous animals, dragons and basilisk, what is wrong with seeing the magical creatures that aren't dangerous? Why couldn't we have gone to a muggle zoo where the most dangerous animals are lions and tigers, what did I ever do to Karma to deserve this? Well at least at a magical zoo I don't have to dress like a normal muggle, I don't like the whole jeans and t-shirts look. Maybe I'm just worried because Chaos is here, there is no way that with him a simple trip to the zoo will stay simple, I just need to relax a little maybe, I mean so long as nobody is hospitalized or killed then it'll be a semi-successful trip.

"What do you think Violet, should we unleash the dragons or the basilisk, or maybe the Cerberuses, it's completely up to you, ooh we could unleash all three of them!" Note to self, never under any circumstances allow for Chaos and Sirius Black to meet, results will more than likely be catastrophic leading to the destruction of the entire planet. Fate smacks Chaos on the back of the head, at least I'm not the only one here with some sense, even if this whole thing was her idea, some sense she does have, a lot of it, clearly not. Well hopefully between myself and Fate we can keep Chaos on a decently short leash, an incident free trip however is far too much to even hope for.

"Why don't we go pay for our tickets to get in before we decide on where we go first, alright?" Without waiting for a response Fate leads us to the ticket booth, this is ridiculous I'm almost as old as Time himself, I shouldn't have to pay to get into a zoo. Actually most days I don't pay to get into a zoo, then again usually I'm killing the animals in the zoo but that's beside the point, I deserve more respect than this! "Three adults tickets please," I roll my eyes how can Fate possibly take such a kind tone of voice, it's sickening; I frown as the cost shows up on the register, forty-five galleons, that ridiculous. "Brother dear, I seem to have forgotten my coins, would you be so kind as to pay the man, after all this trip is for your daughter's amusement." She didn't forget anything, she purposely left her money behind, I'm not an idiot, and who does she think I am?

"Whatever, forty-five galleons, and it better be worth the money," Fate just rolls her eyes, grabbing the tickets as I hand over the money, this will be the last time that I take them to the zoo. I follow silently behind Fate as she leads us through the entrance of the zoo, this is going to be a lot of walking, sighing I bend down and pick up Violet putting her on my shoulders. "Where to first?" Fate studies the map of the zoo looking for the closest exhibit; the sudden wide grin on her face does nothing to reassure me. It's going to be something dangerous I just know it, please don't be dragons or basilisk, please let it be unicorns or phoenixes, please be something not dangerous.

"Shall we go see the basilisk first?" Basilisk, of course it's the basilisk, a rare nearly extinct creature, why wouldn't they place it at the front of the zoo where it can gain everyone's attention. I mean it's only a basilisk, we're taking the two year old parselmouth to see a basilisk, this will end well, I can see the headlines now, Vanquisher of Voldemort a Parselmouth, and they'll be accusing her of being the next dark lord, well lady in no time at all. And Dumbledore he'll be able to figure out that Violet is horcrux, that's another thing we don't need happening. Well with any luck she won't try to talk to the dragons since they're not snakes, even if they can speak a variation of parseltongue that any parselmouth could eventually pick up on. "Death, stop spending time with Muse and come on," I roll my eyes as I follow Chaos and Fate in the direction of the basilisk exhibit, oh goody, this is going to end oh so well, I'm not being a pessimist just a realist.

I frown as soon as we reach the exhibit, Malfoys, some of Voldemort's most loyal followers, Parkinsons, Greengrasses and the two members of the Zabini family, great it's a party of Slytherin Death Eaters. "Daddy, they've blinded him, that's cruel, put me down daddy please," it goes against my better judgment but I carefully put her down on the ground so she can gawk at the basilisk with the other children. Please don't try talking to it, please don't, talk to the other children instead, please Violet for the sake of all of us do not speak to the basilisk. "Hello, I'm Violet, what's your name," I hear myself exhale in relief, beautiful plain old English, a language that I can understand unlike parseltongue. The other children turn their attention from the perfectly still basilisk that you could almost think was dead and turn it to Violet; they look her up and down as though judging whether or not she's worth them talking to. They'll probably determine that she isn't, after all they don't know she's Violet Potter, as far as the world knows Violet Potter vanished.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, now if you don't mind being quiet we're trying to get the basilisk to move, the stupid glass is magic proof." Violet rolls her eyes as she examines the glass, a contemplative look crossing her features, please don't; try talking to the Malfoy brat again, anything just don't focus on the basilisk. I hate that determined look in her eye, she spends way too much time with Chaos, this child is going to be the death of me I just know it! Ha, ha Muse very funny, don't go musing on the idea that you can't be brought into these mind games, you'll lose every time. The sudden grin on Violet's face does absolutely nothing to ease my nerves, I watch as she steps closer to the glass separating her and the basilisk, I step forward to grab her back only for Fate to pull me away, I turn to her to see that she's giving me the, 'let Violet do this look,' in the past year it's a look I've come to loath entirely.

" _Hello there, my name is Violet Potter, the people that keep you here have blinded you haven't they, that's not right, I promise that as soon as I'm older I'll figure a way to get you out of here. What do they call you majestic basilisk?"_ There it is, the hissing, what could she possibly be saying, everyone else is looking at Violet with stunned silence and confusion, I hold back a groan when the basilisk raises its head up and looks in the general direction of Violet, sticking it's forked tongue out to help it to smell the air. _"They call me Sasha young hatchling, you do not smell of the same type of magic as most of these humans, you smell of the one that comes when we die, you are a speaker though. I have never had the honor of meeting a speaker, it is why we basilisk are dying out, only a speaker can raise basilisk to full age, we basilisk are the largest of all snakes. They blinded me so that my eyes shall not kill, or petrify through the glass little speaker."_ Violet nods her head once solemnly, now I'm curious as to what she and the basilisk are talking about.

"Sasha says they blinded her to protect others, she recognizes your scent daddy, can we take her home daddy, please?! It's not fair for her to be locked up in such a small exhibit, and look at what they've done to her. Please, I promise I'll take real good care of her, and you won't even notice her, how many basilisk do you know that live very long without a speaker; she needs a speaker. You said it yourself, besides from Voldemort I am the last parselmouth in existence, and since Voldemort isn't back yet that means there's just me." I narrow my eyes at the other nearby adults each cringing at the name of the dark lord, each looking shocked by the two year old uttering his name, probably shocked by how much she talks as well. I glance at Fate to see that warm smile on her face, yuck, she's just absolutely loving this, why couldn't I get a normal toddler?

"A basilisk won't fit in your room Violet, besides you said the same thing about the hamster you just had to have, do you know what happened to that hamster Violet, the hamster died. You're too young for a pet Violet and that is that end of discussion because there is nothing to discuss, now say goodbye to the basilisk and we'll go see the dragons alright?" She looks at me silently, then narrows her eyes, she crosses her arms over her chest and stomps her foot, Avada Kedavra green eyes turn a glowing crimson red, great that's the last thing that I need, a two year old witch with all the magic in the world at her fingertips and a temper to rival Fate's throwing a temper tantrum. Stupid prophecy, stupid Voldemort, stupid Dumbledore, why did I let Fate talk me into coming to this stupid zoo, Violet will never be normal, no matter how hard Fate tries to make it seem as though she is.

"I want it daddy, please, I promise I won't ever ask for anything else again, please daddy?" She's giving me the puppy eyes now, I hate those eyes, it's impossible to resist, however this time I'm going to find the resolve to resist because there is no way in the seven levels of hell that I'm allowing for her to get a basilisk, especially at the age of two. I spare a glance at Fate who's looking at anything but me, and then Chaos who seems rather intent on studying his fingernails; of course they're going to leave me to fend for myself. Sighing I close my eyes before looking at Violet who's still staring at me with those pleading eyes, I should have kept Voldemort from attacking the Potters, then at least Violet wouldn't be begging me to let her keep a fifty foot basilisk in her room, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about any of that soul mate stuff, but I couldn't keep Voldemort away if I tried. Voldemort killed James and Lily and I chose to raise their daughter as their own and because of that I'm facing the consequences.

"I'm sorry Violet but no, not today, perhaps when you're older, but for now I just can't allow for you to have a basilisk and that's final, say goodbye and we'll go see the dragons okay?" She turns to the basilisk and hisses what I assume is a quick goodbye and perhaps an apology; she then turns to me her eyes narrowed and just as crimson as before, "can we just go home now?" Home, I just spent forty-five galleons to get us into this ruddy zoo and now she wants to go home after seeing only one exhibit, and over a stupid basilisk? I suppose I could always come back later and collect my money, then again it's only a pocket full of galleons, it's not like I have much use for them anyways, it's not my fault that I actually understand the value of money, I suppose one of the employees would get in trouble if they suddenly turn up short forty-five galleons.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I release a slow sigh, "very well Violet you and I shall head home, we'll allow for your aunt and uncle to stay long enough for him to release the dragons and for her to do the damage control." Violet giggles and lifts her arms signaling for me to pick her up, with one last glance at our surroundings I walk spin us in a manner that looks like normal apparition. I set Violet down carefully once we're once again safely in my palace away from prying eyes, she immediately sets off in the direction of her room, following behind closely I watch as she takes a seat at her small table and begins to draw...I hate when she draws, given her abilities that she was gifted with anything she draws is never just a normal drawing. The drawings she has hanging all over her room are evidence of that, I sigh as my eyes land on one that significantly resembles the events of today, none of the drawings are in any particular order, when a drawing has come to pass she puts the date in the bottom right hand corner.

There are more than a few of her drawings that I never want to see come to pass, my eyes move to the drawing that rest right by the head of her bed, at eye level on the wall, the drawing she faces every time she lays down to sleep. It's Violet around her early Hogwarts year standing in the main chamber of the Chamber of Secrets, a girl lying on the ground possibly dead or dying, me hovering over the dying girl almost transparent even in drawing. In the drawing I'm not in my natural form, but the one I take for those who are terrified to meet me, and standing across from her in the picture is Tom Riddle, black and white, not quite solid but not quite transparent, he's looking straight at Violet. Violet says it's her favorite drawing, but personally I find it to be my least favorite, it's one of her many drawings depicting Tom Riddle, and one of many I'd do almost anything to keep from occurring.

Quietly I take a seat in the chair across from Violet and watch her draw; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I realize this is not one of her drawings to feature Tom Riddle. Instead it shows her around perhaps her third or fourth year, standing on the docks of the lake at Hogwarts, hugging one Draco Malfoy, various faces standing in the background. I watch silently as she adds in some of the finer details, before she begins to shade the drawing, she never adds color, she says it takes away some of the raw emotion when to most of her drawings when she adds color. Where she learned something like that I'll never know, yet again I find my eyes being drawn to one of her several drawings, her one drawing that's in color, Voldemort standing face to face with Tom Riddle, wands raised at each other, each with the glowing green of the killing curse leaving their wands, it is also the one drawing where Violet is nowhere within sight, and neither am I for that matter, it's a drawing that always catches my attention because it's so different, one of them is about to kill the other or at least attempt it and yet I'm nowhere within sight of the drawing. This is the drawing that brings me many questions, but is still one I don't want to see come to pass because I have no idea as to what is really going on in the drawing, it feels incomplete to me.

"The wrackspurts are in your head again daddy," if there has ever been a creature that I've hated it's wrackspurts, why Muse made those her one magical creature I'll never know, probably to annoy me. After all wrackspurts are invisible to all eyes but those of Muse and Violet and probably mother, they're pesky and annoying little buggers, but I wouldn't say they're invading my mind, then again for all I know they could be, as Violet has so pointed out that they're invading my mind and since she can see them, ugh giving myself a headache just thinking about it. Why couldn't Muse create something that's less of pest like Life and her Phoenixes, of course we all have our creature, I had two at one point, but mother made me disband one of them on account of them being humanoid and dangerous. Humanoid creatures are supposed to be natural, as in her idea, personally though I rather liked my creatures of shadow, but I also like my Thestrals. Just as Eros rather enjoys his nargles, I suppose that Muse may actually like her wrackspurts, and since she doesn't insult my thestrals that I know of I should be tolerant of her creatures.

"Really now, and would you happen to know how to get rid of them, without dressing me in unusual clothes?" Violet looks to be pondering my question, she grins at me widely as she grabs the tape and runs over to her wall placing her latest drawing right beside the drawing of Voldemort facing off with Tom Riddle. She turns around and dashes over to her bedside table, she pulls out the bottom drawer and takes from it a small vile filled with a purple liquid, she uncorks the vile and the distinctive smell of onions invades my nostrils, I already dislike where this is going. Before I can get a chance to protest she dumps the entire vile on me, great, now I smell like onions, I just had to ask didn't I?

"They can't stand the smell of onions; it's a bit like the vampires with garlic, except you know onion is far more likely to cause someone's eyes to water, anyways that should solve that problem. Luckily I had just enough of that stuff to make the smell last weeks on you, and it should get into my room enough to keep them at bay for a while in here as well." Great, now I get to smell like onions for weeks, of all the scents to get rid of wrackspurts it had to be onion, when I get my hands on muse, I'll throttle her for this. Life can never just be simple for me, then again it was simple enough once I suppose a little over a year ago it was much simpler, and before that prophecy was made it was real simple in a way. Sure I've always had my endless job of guiding souls into the afterlife but I can be just about everywhere at once because of the way time works here behind the veil.

"Ugh, what is that smell, is that onions, let me guess Muse set her wrackspurts loose in the palace again didn't she, I swear I will get my revenge for this. I'll unleash an army of heliopaths on her, see how she likes it." Heliopaths would be Chaos's magical creature, they're creatures of fire and are quite temperamental at times, they tend to cause chaos wherever they go, which I'm sure was what he intended them to be for. Often times he'll gift an army of them to someone of powerful influence most often the minister of magic, or the Malfoys, both are rather influential, it just depends on his mood, but the Heliopaths always do as Chaos demands in the end, if he commands them to follow the minister of magic's orders then they will, but if later he orders them to let the minister die if attacked or anything like that then they'll do just that.

"You guys are so immature, now if you don't mind it's time for Violet to lay down for her nap, unless you boys wish to deal with a tired and cranky toddler later, no I didn't think so." Chaos makes a quick escape from the room, Fate quickly follows him, I grab Violet and lay her on the small bed in residing the corner, I cover up with a blanket and hand her the stuffed grim animagus, she smiles at me widely before turning to face the wall and the drawing of the Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, I kiss her on the forehead and head to leave the room once she's asleep, flicking the light off as I go. I hear a quiet rustle as I close the door, turning around to peak back inside my heart stops at the sight in front of me, Karma leering over a sleeping Violet, that's never a good sign.

"So much power and potential, you have my powers little one and I do not like that, you will lead a hard life in order to pay for the power you have, you will lose all those that are close to you." Just like that Karma vanishes, my eyes narrow at the spot she was moments before, rage building inside me, how dare she?! Curse my daughter to a hard life, she's already lost her parents and is a horcrux for the man that killed them, how is that not payment enough? Of course it isn't, Karma has always been bitter, she would never simply accept for someone to be gifted her powers without her say so, Violet was gifted with the power to evoke the emotions Karma evokes by our mother, by Lady Magic, of course Karma would never accept that. Fine Karma, you want to play dirty, I'll play dirty, after all what goes around comes around, you've just sentenced a toddler to a hard life, well how will you like a taste of your own medicine.

Nobody and I mean nobody messes with my daughter and gets away with it. Karma and Fate are natural opposites and too bad for Karma that Fate's never been all that fond of her in the first place, the two of them have always worked against each other rather than with each other, even Peace and Chaos can manage to work together and get along. However this is to my advantage because Fate will be all too willing to help me get back at Karma for cursing my daughter, and Chaos well he's up for anything that involves his name. As for the others well they'll either stay out of it, or they'll attempt to stay out of it until something drags them in and I'm almost one hundred percent sure that they won't be aiding Karma in this little game of war that she's just started. Closing the door as I leave I begin to make my way towards my office where I can begin my plans for revenge, and to stop as many of Karma's plans as I possibly can.


	4. Life Lessons

Please Read And Review

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. Okay I'm sure some people are going to be noticing that Violet doesn't act her age, this is due to her being gifted by Lady Magic for advanced learning abilities on top of time flowing differently in the mortal plain and behind the veil where she's growing up. Violet will not be a Mary sue, even if she may come across that way at times in her earlier years. Thanks to all those that have reviewed, favorite and followed; much appreciated and always adds more motivation for me to write.

This Chapter is in Violet's pov Takes place when she's three

* * *

Chapter 3

I smile as I spin in circles with uncle Chaos, I love when he does my daily lessons, when he let's go I fix my hair before flashing him a wide grin. He tilts his head to the left; I widen my eyes when I see the figure standing there. A height of six feet one, with hair of the sandy blond variety and eyes the same blue of the ocean dressed in a dark black suit that contrast with his light skin. This tall imposing figure is my daddy, he's not the daddy I was born with, but he did adopt me, my daddy is Death. "Daddy, uncle taught me how to do the cutting curse. Are you guys really going to teach me how to do all magic, light, dark and even grey? Could you teach me parselmagic; I'm a parselmouth so I need to know parselmagic."

"My darling, if I could I would teach you all the world has to offer. However not even Death, Chaos and Fate can simply be parselmouths, when you are older perhaps we can grant you a teacher. You have much magic to learn my darling and each day that passes is a day less that you have to learn it." Time moves differently here behind the Veil than it does in on the mortal plain, I'm not entirely sure how it works, but a minute there could be hours or even days here, it's a concept I'm still trying to grasp, especially since I age according to the mortal plain time.

"Okay daddy, when we're done with lessons could you guys take me ice skating, I always wanted to learn how...please?" He lets out a sigh, I just give him the puppy dog eyes, nobody can resist its power, he gives a subtle nod that if I had blinked I would have missed, I break out into a grin before tackling him into a hug. "Thanks daddy you're the best, so what am I learning next?" He looks at me a contemplative look on his face, and then smiles a rare smile.

"We shall be learning to cast the Patronus charm; it needs a very powerful and very happy memory to power it. It can be used in the face of Dementors, there were also the creatures of shadow, but since those are no longer around, it can also be used to send messages. It is a difficult spell, many full grown wizards cannot even completely cast a fully corporal Patronus. Fate shall teach you the movements and take control of the majority of this lesson; the incantation is Expecto Patronum, good luck darling." I smile gently before I hear a scoff turning around I smile at the tall beautiful woman standing there, her hair is platinum blond and her eyes are an emerald green much like mine but not quite as eerie apparently, my aunt...Fate.

"Luck has nothing to do with it; she's going to be learning with her own natural skills. Come Vi let's begin your training on the spell. I believe you are well aware by now that each spell that you learn you'll learn thoroughly, every aspect of the spell you shall know. The complete history, every use, why some memories work better than others, why some people cannot have a fully corporal Patronus, why your Patronus takes the form that it does. We have much theory to cover before we can even begin to think about the practical. Do you have your practice wand?"

"I always have it with me Auntie Fate, uncle Chaos said it was the wand most likely to fit me until I can receive my own natural wand. After all it is the wand that gave me my scar." She looks at me with wide eyes, a glance at dad shows a look of irritation directed at Chaos. Chaos stands two inches taller than daddy; he's one of the few members of the family without blond hair just as Fate is one of the few without blue eyes. Chaos has a tendency to dress in muggle clothes, I think Time called it a biker look, Chaos has the build of an athlete according to Muse and she's nearly never wrong.

"All we asked was for you to get a suitable practice wand not a fully corporal wand; you could have done anything besides doing that." Chaos just shrugs his shoulders, honestly he shouldn't be surprised, he did put Chaos in charge of getting me a wand to practice with, he should know by now Chaos would never get me an actual practice wand. Anyone who looks into the steely blue eyes of Chaos should be able to see the mischievous glint in them.

Smiling gently Fate takes my hand and guides me into the training room, she conjures a desk, a quill, an ink well and a notebook. Sighing I take a seat at the desk and take a deep breath. "We shall begin with the history, the reasoning behind the creation of the Patronus." I'll never get why I have to learn so many things; this whole heiress Death thing is exhausting, though it's fun. I just don't understand why I can't just learn the spells and the basic theory of it. Why do I have to go so in depth, then again according to my aunt Peace I'm not only Heiress Death but the granddaughter of Lady Magic herself and she has blessed me with the ability to learn all magic, and as her granddaughter I must know all there is to know about the magic I'm casting.

"Fate why do I have to learn all these spells, and all the information about them, why not just teach me the spells? Most grown wizards can't cast a fully corporal Patronus, so I don't quite understand. " She laughs lightly, as she places a thin text book in front of me, the Patronus charm, she's going to make me hand copy everything in that book until I know everything on the spell there is to know. Sighing I crack open the book and read the first line, the Patronus charm has been around and in use since ancient times. This is going to be a while, taking a deep breath I begin to copy the text word for word, most three year olds either can't read or can't read well. Being the daughter of Death means I have to be more advanced than that. It would seem one of the abilities I inherited through my adoption was an advanced ability to learn; meaning I'm not allowed to be like any other three year old in the world.

Three hours later I find myself being tested over the Patronus charm, I want to go play, have fun anything but this. There comes a point when one desires to do more than sit around all day learning some of the most advanced spells. If there's this much work over the Patronus charm then the longer we put off the unforgivables the better, there's a lot more history behind those spells and I don't want to think about it. I smile in relief when I finally finish the theory and history and all that stuff behind the Patronus charm.

Fate smiles in satisfaction, meaning I must have passed leaving just the learning to cast the actual spell. "More advanced spell work, I'm disappointed in you guys, and I figured you of all people Fate would allow for the poor child some semblance of a normal childhood." I suppose I do some things that are normal, I'm learning to ice skate later, and then we'll probably go for ice cream convincing the others should be simple enough. After that, it'll probably be bath time and then bedtime, which means a bedtime story and it _is_ uncle Chaos's turn to read to me, he does the best voices though he'd never admit that.

"You need friends that are your own age darling; come along you can finish learning this later. Even if you're content most of the time, I will deal with your father later, we shall be going to Diagon Alley and I will have no arguments, not one argument." With that Muse grabs my hand and takes a step forward bringing me with her. I widen my eyes as I look around in awe at my surroundings, this place is amazing, and so many magicals everyone is so normal. "Welcome to the main shopping district of Wizarding London. Nobody here can see or hear me besides you but I'll stick close, now where to begin, oh I know Ollivander's Wand Shop, you have your bracelet which means you have the coin pouch I gave you for your birthday last week."

I nod my head and follow along silently as Muse leads me into an old looking shop, once inside I look curiously at a strange looking man as he hands a few wands to some kids for them to try out, waiting impatiently is a tall man with platinum blond hair. Next to him with equally blond hair is a small boy of about my size, only a little taller, both seem strangely familiar. When Mr. Ollivander finishes with his customer he looks at the tall man. I watch silently as he walks forward followed by his son. "Draco is in need of a practice wand."

Mr. Ollivander nods his head before he notices me standing by the entrance of his shop. "Are you lost little one, where's your mum and dad?" Well Lily and James are both dead behind the veil and dad is behind the veil as well. Brushing my bangs behind my ear his eyes widen in a look of curiosity. "That's a peculiar scar how did you get it?" Hmm oh yeah the scar, that's from the combination of the killing curse and a piece of Voldemort's soul latching onto me.

"I'm not lost, my parents are behind the veil, I got the scar when I was one, well fifteen months to be exact, tends to happen when you get hit by a killing curse, well I suppose that's not true, most people die. Then again I've been told I am anything but normal. I decided to come see Diagon Alley, later I'll have to finish practicing my spell work. I finished memorizing the facts, when I get back we'll work on my casting. I learned the cutting curse from uncle today during my ballroom dancing lessons. I like his teaching methods opposed to my aunts and my adoptive father I suppose has a rather interesting method. You should have seen his face today he was livid when he found out I wasn't using a practice wand but a real one."

"A real wand, that's rather dangerous especially if it doesn't connect to your core very well." Of course he's concerned but seeing as I'm a horcrux for the original owner it seems to work rather well, almost as well as my own wand will but not quite the same. Quietly I pull out the white yew wand, 13 inches, phoenix feather from Fawkes the familiar of Albus Dumbledore, yet another person dad dislikes, just not as much as Voldemort and I don't think it involves the attempt on my life.

"It works well enough; I don't plan to keep it, not long at least, perhaps until I get my own wand. If it's longer than that it would simply be until I happen across Voldemort. I think he's in Albania right now, biding his time for his rise back to power. Hard to do when you're not at full strength, I won't be able to give it to him personally, and dad said under no circumstances am I allowed within range to see him or for him to see me. I think it has to do with the prophecy, but since prophecies are self-fulfilling then I don't know why he bothers. Dad is rather adamant about keeping me out of the war. Honestly like anyone would want me on their side of a war, according to my uncle and I quote, 'Violet Potter is a lot of things and good at a lot of things among them a knack for trouble and causing chaos.' I told him I do no such thing, at least not on purpose."

"You're Violet Potter?" the man's tone is dry but you can tell by the question that he doesn't believe me. "So they tell me, personally I don't see why my name matters. No matter, would you happen to know where I might find some friends? It's why I'm here in Diagon Alley; apparently I need to have friends that are my own age. It was something about it not being healthy spending all my time with adults." They all three look at me with complete confusion.

"The girl that defeated the dark lord friendless, I guess fame doesn't get everything." I roll my eyes at the boy before grinning in a mischievous manner that would make uncle Chaos proud. Grandmother says that she sometimes thinks she would have been better off giving Chaos the name Mischief, can't say I disagree, perhaps if I was a boy I would change my name to Mischief, dad says I'm too much like Chaos for anyone's comfort.

"Of course I don't get everything I want, if I did that then I would be learning the spells without having to know the history behind them and things like that. Dad says that he has me learn that stuff because otherwise I would run out of things to learn rather fast. Actually now that I think about it they all give me different excuses for why I learn all the boring stuff, I should ask grandma on her next visit, surely she'd know." She is Lady Magic after all, if anyone knows anything about everything it's Lady Magic, were she not so busy I'm rather sure she'd be teaching me magic, although there are some things she may teach me eventually.

"Now, now Draco play nice, wouldn't want to upset such a powerful young witch as the Violet Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord now would we?" Draco, why is that name so familiar, where have I heard it before, aunt Fate, that has to be it, she goes on and on about a boy my aged named Draco Malfoy. I met Draco Malfoy at the zoo last year when I was two, that why he seems so familiar how could I have forgotten, dumb question a toddler's memory only works so well. Dad wouldn't let me keep the basilisk as a pet; I still say that's unfair.

"Lady Magic has gifted you with powerful magic Draco Malfoy and Fate favors you, may Life protect you friend, it was a pleasure meeting you but I must go now." With those words I turn swiftly on my heel and exit the wand shop, once outside Muse looks at me curiously. "Karma has cursed me, I will lose all those I'm close to, it is better to have no friends than to make them and be the one at fault when I lose them." Muse narrows her icy blue eyes and flips her raven black hair over her shoulder than crosses her arms over her chest, in a very childlike manner.

"Violet Jamie Potter, look at me and listen good, never think that it's better for you to be alone, doing that is letting Karma win and we're not doing that. There is a saying among the mortals, it is better to love then lost than to never have loved at all. Make friends, I promise you that Fate, Chaos, Death, Life, Peace and myself will do everything within our power to ensure you do not lose them. Eros, Luck, Precision, Time and Fear are still staying out of this but they won't actively work against you like Karma. I know for fact that Lady Magic will not stand for this but the only way she can take away the curse if for you yourself to try and overcome it, to ask her for her aid, plead your case and she will side with you. Lady Magic adores you just as she adores all of her magicals, she will not stand for Karma to ruin your life."

"How do you know, how do you know that Karma will lose, how could you know, her power is the eye for an eye concept, what goes around comes around. I am a mortal with all the powers of Death; I have powers of Peace, Chaos, Life, Fate, Karma, Time, Muse, Fear, Luck, Eros and Precision. I have been blessed by Lady Magic with the ability to learn all magic, power like that does not come cheap Muse I understand that. I have lost my birth parents, I have become a horcrux for the wizard that killed them, according to the prophecy should I meet him again we'll be soul mates and still yet that isn't payment enough. I will have a hard life and I will lose everyone that I am close to, it is the way my life has been set and the way it is set is the way I will live it."

"You are every bit as stubborn as your father, and I can promise you that Karma has chosen a price too high this time. Death will not allow her to go unpunished and he is doing everything he can to protect you and he is working on a way to prevent you from losing those you are close to. A concept Karma will never understand is working together, she can't work well with any of our siblings, we are meant to be our most powerful when working with our opposite. Of all twelve of us it is Life and Death that are the most powerful because they are the beginning and ending for everyone. Time is a concept that without light can't exist, because the entire concept of time is based on the light of day. Night and day little one, it's yin and yang, your father and Life have that balance between them, they are working together for you and I have every reason to believe they will not fail."

"Everything is about balance isn't it, Karma is the natural balance of the universe, Fate chooses the path your life will take, Karma chooses the proper punishments and rewards for the decisions you make, free will is not a false concept. Karma has been doing this job long enough that she should know very well what makes for a proper payment, she has chosen my payment for my power, I have accepted that so why can't any of you?" Muse sighs and grabs my hand, I follow her without question to the Leaky Cauldron, she points to the far corner and my eyes follow her direction, sitting there is a large family of red heads, the youngest of which is a girl perhaps my age perhaps a little younger, I look at her in confusion.

"Arthur Weasley has done absolutely nothing in his lifetime to warrant bad Karma, he is an honest hardworking man with a large family and not a lot of money. His wife Molly on the other hand has done more than a few things over the years to warrant bad Karma, she has a family that loves her, she gets everything that she ask for from her husband, even when they really can't afford it, the youngest two, Ronald and Ginerva, are already being influenced by her less than pure ways. Bitterness and hatred is growing in them both, William is their oldest he's going into his second year at Hogwarts, he's smart and hardworking, nothing he does will ever warrant what Karma will give. Charlie is going into his first year, Karma will not reward him fairly either later in life, Percy he will have some of the worst out of his siblings because he chooses to be different, the twins Fredrick and George two fun loving twins that will be hit hard. Karma has not truly made any fair decisions in regards to others in centuries young one, she isn't going to start now, this family is a prime example; do you understand now?"

"I think I get it, Karma doesn't always choose what is the most appropriate, but we can create our own Karma can't we, Arthur may not be rich but he chooses to love and for his family. It's time that Arthur Weasley was given the good Karma that he deserves." Silently I go through the charms on my charm bracelet until I come across the one I want, walking over to the Weasley family with a small smile I look at Arthur Weasley, he looks at me with confusion, Molly turns to me and looks at me with a pointed gaze. I don't look away from her gaze instead I force out all of the negative feelings that Karma should have evoked in her already for things she done in the past. I then turn my gaze to Arthur and fill it with warmth and positive emotions; I give him a small smile as I pull the charm off my bracelet.

"Hello there little one, are you lost, do you know where your parents are, I can help you to look for them if you need me to?" I smile at Arthur Weasley, he has a truly kind heart, he is content with little money because he loves and cares for his family, if Muse is right they won't all love and care for him the way that they should, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be loved. I place the charm newly turned into a coin pouch in front of him, each of his children is looking at me curiously, I just give them a smile, even Ronald and Ginerva, and perhaps it's not too late for them yet. I would hope that their paths could be changed into something a little more positive.

"I'm not lost sir, my parents are behind the Veil, I know my own way that is for you, I know it isn't much really just some of my birthday money. Karma has not been fair to you, I'd like to try and set things right, please use it for what you need. School supplies for William and Charlie, Hogwarts tuition for your children, however you see fit, it is yours so long as you spend it on needs first, then the wants of your children. Do not think of it as charity but as a gift, I know nothing of your finances, but I have been told of your kindness and that Karma has not rewarded you fairly, hopefully this will help you. May Lady Magic bless you Arthur Weasley, you have a lovely family, and I see great strength and courage in many of them, most of them have good hearts, the others just need a little more guidance from you."

Those words being said I walk back towards the exit of the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance to Diagon Alley, Muse is standing there a proud smile on her face. "That was very kind of you Violet, there is a pureness within you that I don't think could ever be broken, and it is your kind acts like that show you do not deserve the curse that Karma has given you. The powers you were granted by Lady Magic were not powers that you would abuse, nor are they powers that you have not earned through good deeds." I smile at Muse but shake my head as a mortal saying I've heard once or twice comes to mind, I suppose it's appropriate.

"The mortals say that no good deed goes unpunished, however I know doing the good deeds is the right thing to do, and I hope that everyone in their family will choose a good path but I'm not sure. At the very least I have provided them with money they did not have, if Arthur spends it as I have asked I believe it could last a decent amount of time. I apologize for giving away my birthday present from you, it doesn't hardly make me look grateful does it; however I am always grateful for what I am given, but I will always be more grateful for you and the others and the mere fact that you care." Muse just smiles then ruffles my hair much in a manner that you would a boy's hair, I roll my eyes and she pinches my cheek.

"Don't go getting cheeky on me Violet, but what you did just now was the right thing to do, don't ever think otherwise, and remember I know all thoughts. Even the ones I rather not, come along now, we should be getting you back to your lessons, that Patronus charm isn't going to learn to cast itself. I suppose we could stop by your room first so you can add a date onto a couple of your drawings, and so you could perhaps ease that urge of yours to draw." Muse was not joking when she said she knows all thoughts, knowing this really does take away one's sense of privacy though, knowing that someone else knows all your thoughts, it's even worse when you know said person.

Nodding my head once I take her offered hand and step forward, in the blink of an eye we're leaving Diagon Alley and entering into my bedroom, almost everything in the room is done in purple, I hate purple. Daddy told me that we can redecorate the room when I'm a little older, and by that when he's determined I'm at an age where a purple bedroom isn't necessarily age appropriate. Grabbing a black pen from off of my desk I run over to my bookshelf and get down on my knees to write the date on the lowest one on the left side of it. This drawing is of me standing in the Leaky Cauldron standing with the Weasley family that's seated at a table, a small coin pouch sitting in front of a smiling Arthur. Next I place the date on a drawing depicting the day's events at the wand shop; this drawing is the top drawing on the right side.

With a content smile I take a seat at my table, I grab a blank sheet of drawing paper and a muggle number two pencil, because pencils work far better for drawing than quills. Closing my eyes I try to find the image that wishes to come out, I smile as I get an image of the main part of the Chamber of Secrets. Opening my eyes I begin to draw the setting of my drawing, a setting I've drawn enough times that it comes to me like second nature. As I finish drawing that I begin to draw a familiar face, one that finds its way into many of my drawings. Standing in the center of the Chamber is none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort as he's better known. Next I add myself into the picture, once finished I hang it up next the other picture of us in the Chamber of Secrets by my bed, I turn to face Muse without even looking at the content of the drawing.

I learned that I like looking at the actual content of my drawings later; I find it is more interesting after I've let them sit for a little bit, rather than right after I've finished drawing. I glance at Muse as I clean up my mess at the table; her eyes are lingering on my newest drawing, shrugging my shoulders I resist the urge to peak. "I think we now have a new drawing for Death's most hated list, and I do believe it will be number one, come let's get you back to Fate to finish your lessons on the Patronus charm." Smiling I nod my head and follow her as she leads me out of my room; I flick of the lights and shut the door, averting my eyes from looking at my latest drawing.

"Do you think I have enough memories that I can recall for properly casting a Patronus charm, it requires a very powerful and rather positive memory, what if I don't have one that works?" Muse looks at me with a small smile as we enter into the training room where Fate is waiting next to dad and Chaos, only Chaos lacks the disapproving look on his face. Something tells me that today will not be the day that I get to learn ice skating, but in my defense I was kidnapped by Muse, more or less. Oh well I suppose that whatever happens today happens, that trip to Diagon Alley is worth any punishment they can possibly attempt to hand me. I learned some rather important things, and I've picked out my new best friend, even if he doesn't know it yet; everything totally worth it.


	5. Malfoy Manor

Please Read And Review

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. _I do believe this to be my longest chapter yet, that being said again thanks to all of those who review, fav and follow, it's what ensures I'll update on Saturdays, and remember if I get 10 new reviews before the next update I'll add an extra update._ Also though I doubt anyone cares, I put the titles in the chapters in the chapter title box so that if anyone falls behind during later chapters of the story it'll be easier to find where they left off. **I have also put a poll on my profile so if you want to vote for what house Violet will be in during Hogwarts go to the poll on my profile. (Note: I will be putting the Weasley twins in either Gryffindor or Slytherin regardless, final decision will be based on Violet's house, if she's in Ravenclaw or Slytherin it's Slytherin to the Weasley twins, they'll be Gryffindor if she's in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor)**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Violet is now 4)

I close my eyes focusing on the memory of when I met Arthur Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron; today is the day it has to be. I open my eyes, make the circular hand movement and shout the incantation Expecto Patronum but nothing happens, not so much as a silvery mist. Why can't I do this; taking a deep breath I concentrate on another memory, the memory of the first time I was allowed into the mortal plain by myself. I had found myself inside Malfoy manor, in Draco's room to be exact, that was the day I more or less became his imaginary friend, because I always disappear before anyone beside Draco can see me. The frustrated look he gets on his face every time someone doesn't believe him is rather funny, once again doing the wand movement and yelling Expecto Patronum I attempt to cast a Patronus, I frown when I get similar results. This is impossible, a year I've been trying to learn this spell for over a year now and I still can't cast it; what's wrong with me.

"That was a good try darling, perhaps we should take a break for now though, your grandmother will be here soon for a visit, perhaps she could help you figure out your dilemma." The longest it's ever taken me to fully master a spell before was a month and that was one of the unforgivables. I learned the cutting curse within an hour; it took three days to cast the Imperious, a week to cast the Cruciatus and a month to cast the killing curse, so why can't I cast the Patronus charm. Maybe dad is right, maybe Nana will be able to help me figure out what my problem with the spell is, she is Lady Magic after all, if anyone could figure out my problem it would be her. Maybe right now all I need is a break; it's hard to cast a spell fueled by positive emotions when all I'm feeling is frustration. Sighing I place Voldemort's yew and phoenix feather wand back onto my charm bracelet; I smile as it becomes a simple silver charm.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter and my wayward son, look at you Violet it's as though you grow more beautiful every time that I see you. But oh you're so thin, nope this will never do, have you not been feeding her Death, I told you just because she doesn't need to eat as much as when you first got her doesn't mean she doesn't need to eat. Luckily for you Violet your Nana knew well enough to bring along some cookies, how does peanut butter chocolate chip sound to you. Honestly I leave you guys alone for two months with Violet and you're letting the poor darling starve, how many times must I tell you that she still contains mortal blood?"

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing as Lady Magic rants at Death, when Fate and Chaos walk in she begins to rant at them as well. Time soon enters the room; he takes one look at the scene in front of him before walking over to me a smirk on his face. "I haven't seen her yell at them this much since World War II; those were dark times for all of us." In my short life I have learned one piece of information that is more important than all of the rest, do not under any circumstances upset Lady Magic, punishments will not be pretty. When she finally finishes her rant I take a deep breath, it's now or never, I have to ask.

"Nana, could you please help me to figure out as to why I can't cast the Patronus Charm, it's the only one that I can't seem to get down." She looks at me with a kind smile before looking at dad and the others with a death glare that puts dad to shame. They all three shiver involuntarily at that look, Lady Magic is not your typical grandmother, she doesn't look anything like a sweet old lady, rather she looks to be in her early to mid-twenties, she can be downright terrifying really, although she plays the role of grandmother well. Fatten up the grandkids any chance that she gets, although I'm not entirely complaining, her cookies are amazing.

"You can't cast it yet my precious granddaughter because for that spell I have set you a specific teacher, only with that teacher can you learn it, and only after a few lessons or more. You are very gifted with magic and spell casting, but not everything will come to you immediately. It is like with your ice skating, it took a year for you to learn what you know and yet you still have much to learn, it takes time and practice, you will not be able to get everything perfectly the first time. Somethings like riding a broom you're a natural at, although your abilities on a broom come greatly from James. You my darling have kindness in abundance, you have yet to face the true trials of life, you will always be able to read someone's heart and that will not be easy for you. It will allow you to see one's true nature when nobody else is capable. You will enter Hogwarts knowing more magic than any professor there, but there will be a few select spells such as the Patronus that you will not learn until the timing for them is right."

"You are very wise Nana, and thank you for the advice, thank you for gifting me with such abilities with magic, abilities that seem to have no reach." The thought of pleading my case about my curse from Karma comes to mind briefly but I quickly push the thought away. Muse said that I muse first fight this curse at every turn, prove that I have the will, strength and determination to overcome it, then I should plead my case to Lady Magic. I could hardly plead a case when I have yet to even be truly hit by the curse, for that I am grateful, however I have a feeling that things will not always be this way even amongst my family. Karma is known for many things, patience is not among them, no it has already been two years her patience will be wearing thin.

"You're a very intelligent and special person, never forget that my little Violet, you have many years of training ahead, many years of hardships to come. It may be peace time in the wizarding world right now, but you know just as well as I that in a world of magicals nothing can ever stay peaceful for long. Voldemort will rise again, but you already know that, after all with your gifts, your ability to draw the outcomes of the future, yes you already knew he'd be back one day. After all the prophecy did say if you two meet again soul mates is what you'll both be; even if _some_ people would rather keep you locked away in your room for eternity rather than see that happen. But there is no denying what he will be to you, when you are angry your eyes glow as red as Voldemort's, and when you are lonely they are the same midnight blue belonging to Tom Riddle."

"Oh yes, Violet's future shall be rather interesting, I'm almost upset that I can't tell anyone about it because things could change, even if Fate were to agree to try and keep that from happening. Between us I rather like your fifth year the best during your Hogwarts years Violet, yes definitely fifth year, some of things that are going to happen will be rather interesting. In the meantime however, Violet you and I are going to begin your lessons on working with my powers, you must pay close attention, my powers are all dangerous. This won't be anything like your ability to evoke feelings of guilt or pleasure like you do with your power inherited from Karma, this won't be like your ability to see opportunities to cause mayhem like you use the power of Chaos for either."

I let out a sigh as I look at the eldest of dad's siblings, Time is also probably the wisest of his siblings, he is the one member of the family that I look most alike. His hair like my own is raven black, his eyes are an eerie emerald green, that puts my Avada Kedavra green eyes to shame in how eerie they are. His skin is as light as mine as well, which is darker than dad's but eh dad _is_ Death. Time always has a strict expression worn on his face, he wears a midnight blue cloak and carries a wooden staff with a stopwatch on top. His arms though covered by the sleeves of his cloak are covered up to his elbows in watches, he's got more time turners than what he knows what to do with. He's lean and six feet even, he's as old as the concept of time, but looking at his face puts him at nineteen or twenty years of age. Like myself Time has a scar on his face, except his is just below his right eye in the shape of an hourglass.

"Wait what? Absolutely not! I will not have you showing my daughter how do to use your powers, they're dangerous, people think my powers are dangerous, anyone of yours if misused by accident even once could disrupt the space time continuum, your powers could destroy the world! Violet is nowhere near ready for that, she hasn't even worked out using the touch of decay yet, everything she owns is specially made for the specific purpose of ensuring that she doesn't cause it to decay, and you want her to learn to use powers that could destroy the universe; have you gone mad?!" Dad is such a...hold on a minute...touch of decay, what touch of decay, I have all of his powers and never once have I noticed having a touch of decay!

"Hold on a minute, what touch of decay, how could I possibly not know that I have a touch of decay?!" Everyone in the room freezes at my tone, almost as though time has stopped, all eyes turn towards me before flickering towards dad. Eyes narrow at the figure of Death, even Fate and Chaos seem to be slightly surprised by my question, the only one who isn't is dad who looks like I do when I get caught stealing from the cookie jar. I narrow my own eyes at him, I take a slow step forward, "What. Touch. Of. Decay? What are you not telling me, what have you been hiding from me; don't just stand there, tell me!" Nobody moves, the silence remains and dad looks dead set on keeping it that way, alright if that's how he wants to play it, two can play that game.

Without so much as another word I close my eyes and take a step forward, when I open them again I find myself somewhere within the mortal plain. A large manor with well kept grass is the sight that greets me, manors usually have wards, quickly going through my bracelet I press on the charm that's shaped like a W allowing for me to become undetectable by wards. Carefully I begin walking around the grounds of the manor until I come across a pool, inside the pool is a blond boy about my age who looks rather familiar, Draco Malfoy, outside the pool are two house elves watching his every movement. There's no doubt as to where I must be...Malfoy Manor, this could prove interesting, after all I did decide Draco will be my best friend.

Carefully I make my way closer, I wait for him to climb out of the water and hold back a laugh at the black swim trunks with Slytherin green snakes decorating them. Such a Slytherin and he's not even close to Hogwarts age yet, then again I'm not much of one to talk, I wear red pajamas with lions all over them. Of course I'm not guaranteed for Gryffindor yet, there seems to be a betting pool going on without dad's knowledge. Chaos and Muse have money on me being a Gryffindor, Fate and Eros place their money on Slytherin, Luck and Precision oddly enough both think that Ravenclaw is in my future, Peace and Fear think I belong to Hufflepuff. Karma is not aware of this betting pool because they know she would have no interest, Life isn't involved because she sees no use in gambling, Nana isn't involved because she already knows, as for Time well it's not the fact he already knows but more of the fact he rather make the others think they're going to lose.

Quietly I sneak up behind the future Slytherin a mischievous smile making its way across my face, uncle Chaos would be proud. I tap Draco once on the shoulder, he jumps and turns around getting into a defensive stance, I crack up laughing, his face goes from one of shock to one of irritation. "Who are you, what are you doing here?!" Well that's nice he's completely forgotten about who I am, actually now that I think about it I can use this to my advantage. Dad often worries that I spend too much time with Chaos, he's right to worry. Placing a smirk on my face I walk over to the edge of the Malfoy's pool and look into the depths of the water, most muggles wouldn't be able to swim in this deep of water at age three. Then again, muggles don't develop the mind anywhere near as fast as a magical and I learn faster than most magicals...now that is saying something.

"They call me a lot of things Draconis, but honestly for all you know I am but a figment of your imagination, I am my father's heir apparent. My father goes by perhaps more names than anyone I know, Thanatos, Mors, Letum, Letus, the Grim Reaper and most commonly he is known as Death. I am Heiress Death, his one and only daughter, his one and only child. As to why I am here, well I grew frustrated, I do not like it when secrets are kept from me and I recently learned that my own father has been keeping secrets from me, so I decided to come to the mortal plain. Interestingly enough I ended up here, now you and I shall be best friends Draconis Malfoy."

"You're not normal." A simple yet true statement, I look down at my gloved hands, only now for the first time wondering as to the reasoning behind the gloves. I had always just assumed the gloves to be a part of my look, although now that I think about it, fingerless gloves would look better. I suppose what was originally intended as a precautionary procedure turned into something more, dad's way of keeping me from spending time within the mortal plain. I look back up at Draco who's watching me with careful eyes, looking back down at my hands I remove my gloves studying them. My hands don't look abnormal, but they must be, dad's hands are where is touch of decay resides, I've seen him use it. I should have known I had the same touch, when I was adopted by him I received all of his abilities that meant I even his ability to cause things to decay with a touch.

"No I'm not, and it would seem that just about every day I learn something else unusual about myself, today I learned that I have the power to cause things to decay. However I have no idea as to how I'm supposed to control it, perhaps Draconis you could help me to figure this out?" He looks at me a calculating look in his eyes, he looks nervous as he glances to my now ungloved hands wondering at the dangers of agreeing to help me. Then his eyes light up a coy smile entering his face as his Slytherin mind thinks of all of the benefits of helping, I watch silently as he turns to one of his house elves, a stern look coming to his face.

"Dobby, get me a bag of apples, and you get me a towel to dry off and a change of clothes." With two pops both house elves vanish, Draco then looks at me carefully. "I must be completely out of my mind, but I suppose so long as you don't use this touch of decay on or against me, I suppose you have a deal." I just smile and nod my head once right as one of the house elves comes with a towel and a change of clothes for Draco. Draco quickly scrubs himself dry with the towel, then the house elf snaps his fingers changing the young wizards clothes for him, next Dobby returns with a bag of apples, as requested; Draco turns to me with a smirk.

"We'll begin with seeing how this power of yours works, we'll have you practice controlling it one these apples, perhaps we should head to the library to see what information we can find on it. I would assume since you're Heiress Death, that we'd need to look for books in the regards of Death and his abilities, not much is known about him though. Wouldn't it be easiest for you to simply ask your father to help you with this, I'm sure he probably has thousands of years of experience with this power, opposed to my complete lack of knowledge on the subject." Well dad isn't exactly going to be teaching me any time soon obviously, I'm rather sure it's his plan to use that and my lack of control over it to keep me out of the mortal plain.

"He doesn't like me associating with the living, I think this has been his way of keeping me out of the mortal plain as much as possible, but he should've known the plan would never work. No matter, let's head to the library, although I don't know how useful it will be, I suppose we can learn precisely what the touch of decay is capable of. I've only ever seen dad use it once and that was on Karma so the effects weren't permanent. He grabbed her arm and the skin slowly began to decay away until nothing was left but bone, it was kind of scary, hard to believe I'm four years old and I never knew that I could do something like that."

"Well I guess we know a basic idea, we'll have to see if we can find more on the subject, Dobby take us to the library!" The house elf grabs onto Draco and snaps his fingers with that they're both gone, a loud pop later and the house elf has returned still holding onto the bag of apples, he lays a hand on my shoulder then pops us into the library, Draco is already sitting at a table with a practice wand out. He's glaring at the books and the wand in his hand, he keeps saying Accio books on death but nothing is coming off the shelves, I shrug my shoulders then go through my charms until I come across a small charm shaped like a wand. Pulling off the charm it changes into a wand of thirteen inches made of yew and phoenix feather in my very hands; a glance at Draco shows his eyes are wide.

"Magical charm bracelet from my grandmother...well Nana as I call her, it can take any object magical or not and turn it into a charm on the bracelet, when I need the object I just pull off the charm and the object is back to normal. The wand however was from my uncle, not so much as a gift dad asked him to get me a practice wand, my uncle decided to steal Voldemort's wand seeing as currently he has no use for it. This should work better for summoning, let me think, Accio books on the entity Death and his powers." With a flick of the wrist books come soaring through the vast library landing on the table in front of us, when they finally stop we have a good twenty books to dig through, and Draco is staring with wide eyes.

"We're going to have a lot of books to go through, well I suppose we could at the very least see if there's any that we know would be useless. _Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ my mum reads me these stories, but they're all just legends, the only one with Death in it would be the story of _The Three Brothers_." I smile as I grab the book from Draco, I quickly flip through it to said story, I smile at the image of Death within the story, I wonder to how many people dad appears like that. "What have you not read it, it's interesting I admit but it doesn't have anything in it on Death's powers of decay or whatever it's called." I just shake my head placing the book down, the story in this book is a lot shorter than the one that I know.

"No, it's just that this is missing half the story, this is one of my favorite stories, dad absolutely hates hearing it because he doesn't like to be outsmarted and it was the day he lost his cloak of invisibility. But my uncle tells it to me all the time, it's completely missing the fact that Death set nearly the entire thing as a trap, he wanted the brothers to find away to cross without dying. The elder wand, the resurrection stone were both ideas he had one of his creatures of shadow whisper into the ears of the elder two brothers. The only thing that didn't go according to plan was that the third brother didn't ask for what he wanted him to and instead asked for a way to leave so that Death could not follow. The third hallow was not meant to be the cloak of invisibility."

"Wait if it wasn't supposed to be the cloak of invisibility, what was the third hollow supposed to be?" Well it was supposed to be a cloak, but rather than one of invisibility it was meant to be one that allowed for the wearer to see who Death was planning to visit next. I think the plan was for the wearer to be shunned and perhaps even killed for his knowledge on when someone was going to die. Then once the wearer was dead it was supposed to find it's way into the possession of another, and so on and so forth. If everything would have went accordingly I think that the title of the united hollows wouldn't be Master of Death but more along the lines of servant, perhaps champion I never did ask dad about that, perhaps when I decide to go home.

"A cloak that allows the wearer to see what another's visit from Death would look like, as I said he doesn't like that story because he was bested by the third brother who asked for a way to leave their meeting with Death following him. The only way was for dad to hand over his own cloak, the title Master of Death isn't entirely correct. Dad will never take orders from anyone, except perhaps Nana and a couple of my aunts on occasion, my aunts to shut them up, and Nana because well it's only natural for Death to fear his own mother, even my uncle Fear is scared of her. Can't say that I blame them, Nana has all the magic in the universe at her fingertips, she is Lady Magic after all. Anyways, being the Master of Death won't mean that Death will obey your every order, although it does place a form of protection around you, makes you invincible and immortal, that is until dad grows bored and kills you."

"Wouldn't killing them defeat the purpose of immortality, besides why is it called Master of Death if there is no ordering around Death and getting away with it? I hate to be the one to tell you this Heiress Death, but it would seem you are missing a lot of facts here." Not really, the hollows grant the person to unite them with immortality, the ability to see Death and his siblings, along with a great many of Death's abilities. Chaos used to say that since things didn't go according to the original plan, the title of Master of Death would make anyone who can unite the hallows Death's heir basically, which before dad found out and said otherwise had me believing that it would result in me having a brother. After all heiress indicates a girl and heir a boy, and I've always wanted a brother, needless to say when I realized the truth I hit Chaos with more than a few cutting curses, in fact I still hit him with a Cruciatus now and then.

"If you must know it's because the so called Master of Death will receive a vast majority of Death's powers, like I said it's really the cloak that makes all the difference. But don't worry Draconis, that is not what we're currently focusing on, as a safety precaution I'll not be removing my gloves, until we're practicing. There's what twenty books here, it shouldn't be too hard to find something useful right?" Draco looks about ready to respond when a house elf pops into the room, it looks right past me and right at Draco.

"It is time for young Master Draco to attend dinner, then young master Draco must take a bath, then Master Draco shall be going to bed. Is young Master Draco's friend miss, going to join young Master Draco and his family for dinner?" How could one house elf put the words young master Draco into one sentence so many times, this could put a slight hindrance on our progress as well, looks like I'll be stuck on my own on this for a good while, no worries I suppose.

"Go ahead without me, I'll see what I can find on the subject and meet you in your room when I'm finished, if you're already asleep I'll just meet you in the morning." He looks at me with carefully narrowed eyes, he looks to the elf Dobby as if silently ordering him to make sure that I don't steal anything before he nods his head leaving but not without telling both house elves to mention nothing of my presence here to anyone. Sighing I take a seat at the table and begin to sort through the books, using Voldemort's wand I send back the ones that I know from just the title that they'll be useless. In the end I've only gotten rid of three books, grabbing a book I open it and begin to skim it for mentions of the entity that is Death and his abilities.

I groan in frustration as I put away the last of the books, not one book with useful information, not a single book that even bothers to mention Death's touch of decay. There has got to be something that I'm missing, maybe all I need is some sleep, it's already two hours past my bed time, I'm surprised dad and the others haven't shown up yet. Oh well, I'm not going home without putting up a fight, in the mean time I think I'll find myself a nice place to sleep here within the manor. I'm sure that the Malfoys have guest rooms aplenty that I could pick from. Draco is probably asleep already though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check if he's awake to tell him about my rotten luck and to ask him for a guest room.

I stand quietly and frown as a realization hits me, I have no idea as to where Draco's room even is, sighing I pull out Voldemort's yew wand and cast a point me. Quietly and sticking to the shadows I follow the wand, into the family wing, up a flight of stairs and down a long narrow hallway. It comes to a stop at the third to last door on the right side of the hallway, quietly I open the door and peak inside, laying on a bed that came in the biggest size available is Draco Malfoy. Quietly I turn to leave, when I notice that he's breathing heavily and squirming, he must be having a nightmare, odd, I don't see Fear anywhere.

I shut the door silently then tip-toe my way over to the oversized bed and climb up on top, I crawl clear to the other side and begin to gently shake Draco. It doesn't take long for the Malfoy heir's eyes to shoot open he sits up immediately looking around the room frantically, he squints his eyes at me waiting for them to adjust. "Heiress, what are you doing in my bed?" I roll my eyes despite the fact that he can't see them, although I do think I like being called Heiress, it almost sounds like an actual name.

"I came to see if you were awake still by chance, I wasn't going to wake you but...well you seemed to be having a nightmare. I find it odd though, I haven't seen Fear once since I entered the room, unless he really does hide under beds and in closets, though I've always thought him above that. Anyways, I should be going now, do you have a guest room that I could use, you don't have to worry about someone showing me where it is, I can find one on my own." His silence probably means that he's thinking, either on what guest room to assign to me, or on how to tell me to get out of his house and never come back, one of the two.

"So long as you've got your gloves on, and considering you shook me awake I'll assume that you do, then you can sleep in here. My bed is plenty big enough, I don't mind sharing with you, at least this once. But you have to keep the gloves on, and you have to wake me up if I'm having another nightmare okay?" Silently I study him as best as I can in the darkness, his face almost looks pleading in the pale moonlight, I don't say anything for awhile, and his expression drops, I give him a simple nod of the head before crawling under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. I'm going to drown in overstuffed pillows and blankets, but everything is so soft and comfortable, I think I'll live.

* * *

A.N. Next Update will be Wednesday August 5, you guys get an extra update on my birthday, you're welcome ;) P.S. Reviews are more than welcome


	6. Powers

Please Read And **REVIEW**

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. Here's the extra update on my birthday just like I promised you guys :) Thanks to those who **Fav** , **follow** and **review** , don't forget to go onto my profile and _**vote on my poll**_ for Violet's and by partial extension the Weasley twins' house at Hogwarts. Remember guys **reviews** are welcome even negative...you can insult thee story if you must, so long as you're not calling me names.

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke to the early morning rays of sunlight streaming in through the window, I frown as a thought occurs to me, I've overslept I never get up this late. Taking in my surroundings I find myself still on an overly large bed that could easily fit at least four grown men, surrounded by pillows. On the bright side, at least I don't mind Slytherin colors, Muse made sure my wardrobe had plenty of Slytherin green and silver in it, which meant my other aunts, minus Karma set to work on incorporating the other houses into my wardrobe. Sitting up I grab one of the many pillows I'm surrounded by and throw it at Draco, he doesn't stir longer than it takes to throw it back at me hitting me in the face.

If that's how he wants to play it then fine, we can get back to business later, so much for the Slytherin self-preservation, nobody messes with Heiress Death and lives to tell the tale! Grabbing the pillow that hit me I crawl across the bed and hit him with the pillow again, before smirking evilly and sitting on his chest, his eyes fly open and narrow when they land on me. He tries to shove me off of him but fails in an epic way, I just giggle as he tries and fails again to shove me off of him, this is going to be a fun day; I knew I made a good choice. "So I searched through all those books but I found absolutely nothing, there has to be something we're missing, with all the scrolls and books in the Malfoy Manor we had to miss something!"

"What time is it? It's only sunrise; I suppose we should get to the library before mummy and dad get up. Did you really check all the scrolls; I don't even remember us summoning any. Of course I did leave kind of early and it seemed kind of late when you came back, I'm tired; could I maybe have five more minutes to just lay here?" I roll my eyes but nod my head afraid that if he were to protest it would be loud enough to wake the dead, and waking the dead means more work for daddy and that's never good. While he sleeps his extra five minutes, I make my way into his bathroom, using my bracelet charms I get my toothbrush and toothpaste to brush my teeth. Nana says good dental hygiene is the key to many things in life, dad said it just keeps your teeth from rotting.

As soon as five minutes are up I crawl back onto the giant bed and over towards Draco, checking that there's nothing dangerous around I shove him off the bed. He lets out a loud yelp and makes a loud thud as he hits the ground, he jumps to his feet and begins to glare daggers at me, he's not bad with the death stare, but there's a reason the stare is named for daddy. One of the main reasons being that Nana can do a whole lot more than a death stare at you if she's upset with you, I've seen her take away people's magic before…it's scary.

"Come on Draconis, we have to head to the library to figure out control over my touch of decay, you wouldn't believe what I realized. For all that we went over yesterday, we completely forgot to go over the scrolls I don't know how I could have missed something that was so obvious. Come on Draconis we don't have time to be slow about it, we have to check all the scrolls within the library if necessary." He just rolls his eyes then looks at me with a narrowed gaze as he goes to closet, grabs an outfit and heads into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. I hope he's quick about it we have a lot of work to get done before the day is out, when he does come out it's in a pair of Slytherin green robes with a silver trim, I roll my eyes.

"Could you not call me Draconis, call me Draco; it's what I prefer to be called." I frown as I begin to mull the request over in my thoughts, I have been calling him Draco in my head, but one of dad's rules is to call everyone their given name out loud. Draco is technically a nickname as it's short for Draconis, perhaps when Hogwarts begins and he knows me as Violet I could grant him this request, although I suppose if it is just the two of us. Then again I don't want to do anything that would upset daddy, and it is what he taught me to do as proper and I don't like disappointing him.

"I suppose I could call you Draco when we are not in the presence of others, but to call you anything but your given name of Draconis will not suffice otherwise. My father taught me to always call someone by their given name but I suppose, if nobody else is around it can't hurt, besides you are going to be my new best friend. Very well Draco it is, now let's go, we have researching to do Draco and we don't have all day to do it." With that Draco opens his bedroom door and leads the way back into the library where he immediately calls for Dobby to bring back the bag of apples from last night.

"Alright now all we need to do is find the right scroll it shouldn't be too hard, could you maybe do the summoning charm, I still can't do it." Shrugging my shoulders I go through my charm bracelet and pull of the ever familiar charm that is Voldemort's wand. Carefully I think over what it is I want to summon before summoning all scrolls over Death's touch of decay, I smirk a little to myself when only five scrolls appear, and at least one of these has to be useful. Draco grabs a scroll for himself and I grab one to begin scanning, realizing it's a list of some of Death's powers I duplicate the scroll and place the duplicate onto my charm bracelet.

Finished with the first scroll I send in back and grab a second one, after skimming it and finding nothing useful I send it back and grab a third scroll only to get the same results. Releasing a sigh I grab a fourth scroll and frown realizing how many scrolls I've already gone through and how most haven't been useful. I grab the last scroll read through the first paragraph and determine that it's useless; I send it back to its proper place a scowl on my face. I look at Draco to see he's looking angrily at the first scroll that he had picked up, something isn't right he should be done reading that by now, no matter how old he is, maybe a few words he'd struggle with but he's a pureblood so he should be done.

"That's it I give up, I know some French and Spanish and what pureblood doesn't learn Latin, but I can't tell what language this is in, it looks like chicken scratch." Sighing I motion for him to hand it over, he scoffs but does as indicated, I frown when I look at the words on the page. This does look like nothing more than chicken scratch and that's saying something because dad speaks every language known to man, except parseltongue, and he's been teaching me to read them. Of course I'm only fluent in Latin, Spanish and French along with English of course, I'm working on Italian and Korean currently, my dad says it's important I don't try to overdo it.

"You're right, this does look like chicken scratch, it's not Korean or Italian, it's not French or Spanish and it's definitely not English or Latin. I could take it home to my dad, I mean he has to be able to communicate with all humans so he knows every language known to man, well he doesn't know parseltongue, believe me he's tried learning. Nana says that parseltongue is a language she gifted to Salazar Slytherin for a reason, and that only those of his bloodline and I myself of course can speak it. I've never asked whether or not she could speak it as well, she is Lady Magic so I would assume that she could, but I suppose that I could be wrong."

I glance back down at the chicken scratch and widen my eyes as the scribbles slowly begin to look like a readable language that's not normal. Unless this is one of dad's powers, I mean at some point I suppose he had to come across a language he didn't know, he does have the power to learn all languages, except parseltongue and since I have all of his powers. Whatever the case may be I suppose that I shouldn't question it and just be thankful that I can read it now, especially if it proves to have anything useful in it.

 _Death is said to have many powers, among these powers is the touch of decay, rumored to cause anything touched by this touch to decay. It is not often that we mortals may find ourselves in possession of one of Death's powers, but when we do it is most often his touch of decay. A few see it as a gift where as many more see it for something far more sinister, a curse to those who have displeased Death. It is hard to say whether Death gives this power to mortals as a means of revenge through a curse, or reward as a gift._

 _Of the few people to be reported as having this gift or curse if you rather none of them have been known to truly master the power. Many of these people find themselves being executed for their ability to cause decay to everything they touch as many people see it as the safest action. Some view this as perhaps the darkest of the dark arts second only to the creation of the Horcrux in which one splits their soul through murder. But much like my own supposedly dark talent of speaking parseltongue not just anyone can learn the touch of decay. I myself have only met three people in my lifetime to have this ability, one of which flat out told me that while they cannot truly control it, it is a gift because without it they would have died at a very young age._

 _The other two saw it as a curse, but the third truly believed it a gift, he learned that with the right amount of magic gloves could be charmed to hold back the touch. This final person is a dear friend of mine, Godric Gryffindor, and while I may be the only speaker of Parseltongue, he has the gift of Death's touch of Decay. Many people have tried to learn to control the touch through practice but none have managed to succeed, they still firmly believe that practice will eventually lead to results, but in the meantime Godric is gifting the few with this curse his enchanted gloves in hopes that others may learn to live their lives despite their power._

 _Perhaps it is possible for one to learn to control this touch, after all Death can control it, but then again Death likely originated with the power. But why would he gift it to people such as Godric who had been but a mere child who would've been murdered if not for this power, if there was no way to learn to control it. I do not know if Godric will ever learn to control it, but I suppose he like many are content with just being able to contain it within gloves. I sometimes wonder what it is people have done in order for Death to give this to them as a curse, and he does give it as both a gift and a curse._

 _I realized that those that have been cursed with it usually do not live longer than a week with their new ability. Those who Death gifted with his power seem to be managing to live an average life, for those that learn to cope it is just an extra ability, a weapon to use in the most dire of times. I often times wonder if Death has more motive to giving out this ability than what we realize. Of all the abilities within his possession why does Death gift and curse people with perhaps one of his most deadly of abilities?_

 _While I often times find myself fascinated by the concept of Death's touch of decay, I would not wish it upon anyone and most certainly wouldn't want it myself. I suppose that Death intends for the nature of his ability to remain a mystery to even those he gifted with it. I have studied every known case of this touch in hopes of helping my friend but I find myself reaching many dead ends, perhaps Godric was right when he said it's best to just let things be. Whatever his reasoning may be Death has chosen this power to give, and perhaps it is because it can be both a gift and a curse. Godric once told me that not even the Great Salazar Slytherin can figure out the key to this power, which being Salazar Slytherin has only tempted me to try to figure it out all the more._

I frown as the scroll ends there, how could it possibly end there, surely there has to be more, it's not very conclusive, it doesn't even have a proper introduction. There has to be more even if he doesn't have anything that's more useful than magical gloves and the theory of lots of practice there should definitely be more. It just doesn't sound right, I suppose that I could look into it later, for now, I guess I should try to work with what I've been given. The scroll hasn't given much more advice than to attempt to practice the use of this touch, but it's the best we're probably going to get short of having dad teach me.

"Looks like not even the Great Salazar Slytherin himself has much more advice to offer than to practice or wear magical gloves to prevent the touch from harming others. I've already got the gloves covered, so I suppose we're on our own for figuring out how to practice with this Draco. I guess we'll see what could be learned with a bag of apples and a couple determined four year olds." Draco looks at me with wide eyes at the mention of Salazar Slytherin, hmm if that scroll was written by him, then it had to be written in parseltongue, meaning not even dad could've read it…cool.

"Well if practice is the best we can do, then that's just what we're going to have to do, now take off the gloves." Shrugging my shoulders I remove my gloves, first the left then the right, I turn back to Draco just in time to catch the apple he tossed at me. I watch with wide eyes as the apple begins to soften, slowly darkening as it browns, then turns black. I wrinkle my nose as the apple begins to smell and becomes squishy with the peel being wrinkled, gross.

"Well at least we know that you can rot the apple, if only we knew how to undo that, or keep it from happening in the first place. Maybe concentrate on what the apple already looks like, by focusing on what you want it to look like maybe it won't rot." With that he hands me another apple carefully, I focus on the image of a bright red apple, I smile as it remains this way. I frown as I realize holding the image only helps for but a few seconds but that's still progress.

"After we figure out how to keep it from rotting, maybe we could work on undoing what you did with your touch, and learning your limitations with the ability. This could prove to be a lot of fun, you're definitely the most interesting of my friends, and it's not easy to beat Blaise in the department of interesting. I think one of these days I should introduce the two of you, I think you'd like him; it's actually kind of hard not to like Blaise. He's quiet most of the time but he's a lot of fun as well, but I suppose for now we need to help you with this."

I take the offered apple and rather than focus on the image of the apple I focus on try to hold back my powers but just as before it only last a few seconds. "This is impossible, I can do this just as well as I can cast a Patronus, and I can't cast a Patronus. Besides even if I do manage to figure it out with putting in a lot of concentration then I'll never be able to keep things up because I'll have to continuously focus on that and I…this is impossible."

"Do you always get this upset when you can't figure something out? Relax Heiress Death, we'll figure it out; we have to because otherwise you could never truly have a normal life. Besides they say that practice makes perfect, maybe if you practice enough it'll get to the point that you can touch something without even having to focus. It's like magic, the first few times you try to cast a spell you really have to focus on it, but eventually the spells become like second nature." Who would have ever guessed that four year old Draco Malfoy is actually kind of wise?

I smile as I take the offered apple and concentrate on both the image of the apple and keeping my touch of decay at bay. I let out a happy squeal when it manages to last an entire minute; we're making progress maybe Draco is right; maybe I do just need a little practice. I give him the widest grin that I can muster as I take the next apple that he hands me, when it last a full two minutes I can't help but jump with the excitement.

I continue focusing on the image of the pristine apple along with keeping my touch back continuously for the next couple of hours until we run out of apples. Each attempt was better than the last, and there's but one apple left that isn't rotted and that's because I think I may have finally mastered keeping my touch at bay, at least with apples. Carefully placing the apple on the ground, I pick up one of the rotten apples and attempt to undo what my touch has already done, I frown when nothing happens.

"It doesn't quite work that way, your father's touch can't be undone, you have to focus on the apple returning back to normal before you let go. Although eventually I suppose you'll be as good with that touch as your father, at which time it's not a matter of focus but more a matter of what you will. While you do seem to be having a great deal of fun, and you're definitely achieving things, I'm sorry Violet, and pardon the pun, it is time for you to say goodbye."

I turn around at the familiar soft voice in the room, standing there is the eldest of my father's siblings, and the wisest…Time. I give him a small smile but nod my head; you don't argue with Time, he's worse than dad when it comes to that kind of thing. I turn to Draco to see that he's looking at me weirdly, I widen my eyes as realization dawns on me…he can't see Time. Releasing a slow sigh I grab my gloves and place them back on as a precaution, I then walk over to Draco a sad smile on my face.

"Thank you for all of your help Draconis, however my uncle has come to take me home so I'm afraid that for now it is time to say goodbye." He looks around the room curiously trying and failing to see my uncle; finally he gives up and offers me a hand. Rather than shake his offered hand I pull him in for a hug, he grins at me goofily then his eyes go to the scroll written in parseltongue. He picks it up and offers it to me, I shake my head, pull out my wand and just like the first scroll I had picked up I duplicate it and place the duplicate on my charm bracelet. He then calls Dobby to clean up the mess we made with the rotten apples, I give a small wave goodbye to the house elf who seems mesmerized by my doing so.

"Bye and come back as soon as you can alright? You said we're best friends so that means you have to come back, because if you don't I'll hunt you down!" I laugh lightly at his very serious expression, maybe he really will hunt me down, oh well what's the worst that could happen? After all it's not like he could simply kill me, I'm heiress Death, only the dark lord Voldemort has the power to kill me. The prophecy flat out said so, and in addition to that, I am his horcrux meaning that I get two lives basically because the horcrux would have to go down first.

"Violet, let's go." Rolling my eyes I take Time's hand and step forward with him back into the realm behind the Veil, right into the training room of dad's castle. "Cheer up Violet you can visit your little friend later, for now though we must train your power inherited from me. Of course we need to determine what exactly you've inherited, from there it should be a simple enough matter. A drop of blood on my staff should suffice to tell us what exactly you've inherited from me, after that we can determine what to do."

Nodding my head I remove my left glove and place my pointer finger on the top of his indestructible staff, I watch with wide eyes as a single drop of blood lands on the stop watch. I can't help but feel amazed as the blood seeps into the watch and the once pristine white of the stopwatch turns blood red. I step back a little as it glows a green the same shade as his eyes, an eerie emerald green that puts Avada Kedavra green to shame. That's unusual; I wonder what the light means, once the light is gone, the stopwatch is back to its original pristine look. Turning to time I see that he's got an emotionless mask on his face, I raise a single eyebrow at him as the only inquiry as to what all of just happened means.

"Adopted or not, you truly are my niece Violet Jamie Potter, let's wait until after you've finished your training to inform your father that you've inherited two of my powers. With the way Death freaked out over the prospect of you learning one of my powers, I'd hate to see his reaction to two…one of which is one of my more powerful ones. How does the thought of being able to somewhat control time sound to you? When I'm done with you, you'll be able to slow time down, freeze it, speed it up, and create a portal that lets you view events past and future; it's a bit like Fate's own portals, but with a little more finesse."

"Is that both the powers, or is that just the one?" He looks at me and place a wry grin on his face, he twirls his staff a bit in his hands. He looks at his arms covered in watches then at the several time turners hanging around his neck. He's not Chaos so I have literally no idea as to what he's thinking right now but I have a feeling that whatever it is, it won't be very promising for dad. After all he did say I've inherited one of his more dangerous and powerful abilities, and I suppose the ability to freeze time could be just that.

"Not quite, you'll also be able to always know the precise time and date down to the nearest millisecond, and with one of my time turners and one of my watches you should be able to time travel. My time turners can go to any date and time, past _or_ future, as for the watch, every time you time travel, you set it for how far you've gone, and it will tell you how long you've got before you've over stayed your welcome and disrupted the space time continuum. If you learn everything well enough, I'll teach a few other tricks of the watch."

"Time travel, that is so cool, and don't worry I promise I won't use your time turner and watch for personal gain or just for the fun of it. I won't abuse any of the powers I've inherited from you because they were your powers first, and just because I was gifted with them doesn't mean I can use them for my own advantage. The mortals say with great power comes great responsibility, I promise you uncle that I will do my very best to be responsible with all of my powers."

"You are on your way to becoming a very wise adult young one, only a child of four and you're already so wise, I look forward to your adulthood. It is not often that I get a chance to teach someone else to use my powers, and while I may be the wisest and the most strict, and maybe just a little OCD, I can say I won't mention if you use your powers for a bit of fun every now and then. After all you never know when you will have the perfect opportunity for a prank, if you're going to miss out on it because of not using the powers you inherited from me. So long as it's nothing permanent or damaging I think I could turn a blind eye, never think I don't know how to have a bit of fun on occasion Violet."

It is official, Time is the best uncle in the history of uncles, I have to do well with my training so he'll show me everything that his watch can do. I want to show him that I am worthy of receiving his powers, that I deserve his lenience with letting me use his powers for the occasional prank. I have to show him that I am responsible enough to not destroy the space time continuum and by extension the known and unknown universe. I can't believe that I'm going to learn to stop time and to time travel this is beyond cool, this is amazing.

Between my powers of Death and my new Time powers I can safely say that Violet Potter will be a force to reckon with on the battlefield. I can only imagine what it'll feel like magic wise once I've finished all of my training, and when I'm seventeen and go through my magical majority. Aunt Fate said that I won't even realize how powerful I am until I've underwent my majority, she told me that I'll be one of the most powerful magicals in all of the world. She didn't say time but Muse did imply it, although I'm not entirely sure.

If I'm being honest I don't have any clue as to what I would do with all that power, I'm only four and I don't want to fight Voldemort. Although I suppose I'll have to fight Dumbledore because I know that staying neutral as The-Girl-Who-Lived, just won't be possible. Then again I _am_ Heiress Death, and I know by now just about anything is possible, especially when my family is involved. "Thank you very much uncle, I will do my best not to disappoint you," he doesn't answer with words, rather he gives me a look that says, 'be sure that you don't.' I just grin wider as he begins to instruct me on his powers, stopping time is as simple as saying stop and visualizing…it'll take a while for me to get the hang of and even longer for it to become second nature but I am excited.


	7. Into the Past

Please Read And **REVIEW**

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. So I did some debating with myself, and I determined that events that would take place when Violet is five-eight aren't of any real interest, well six had some potential but I decided I can incorporate the events of her being age six into the story later on. That being said this chapter starts out with Violet being nine. There will be a few chapters with her being nine, a few chapters with her being ten, before we begin to get into the stuff of when she's going to be going to Hogwarts, that being said **vote for what house you want Violet to be in** , this can be done on my poll located on my profile or through review.

Thanks to all those who favorite, follow and review, special thanks to xXSakuraBlossomsXx for wishing me a happy birthday.

* * *

Chapter 6

I groan as someone tries to shake me awake, I bury my head further into my pillow; a light laugh is the response. Aunt Fate, how could she possibly be up at this hour, it's too early. "Come now little one, your father and I have come to an agreement with your uncle. This is a once in a lifetime thing for him I'm sure, just thought of disrupting the time line with his destruction gives him an adrenaline rush." What in the world is she talking about what do I have to do with uncle Chaos and time travel.

"I suppose if you won't awaken for the day, I shall tell the others you don't wish to learn Parselmagic after all." I jump out of bed as fast as I can at that, absolutely not, I am learning Parselmagic, I have been waiting years for this to happen. She just laughs lightly, I roll my eyes as I race from my room to the kitchen for breakfast, dad and uncle are already eating...rude.

"Ah there she is, now Violet we have made the proper arrangements to send you back in time. You will be going to the founders Era of Hogwarts with the Salazar Slytherin; he'll be able to teach you Parselmagic. It's one of magics most complex forms; you will not see us for more than a year. Are you prepared to more or less cut off any and all communication? They cannot and I can't stress this enough, know who you are, if you must act as though you have no caretakers, give no more the name Violet is that clear."

"Yes daddy, don't give away unnecessary information, go to the past, go to Hogwarts, learn Parselmagic from Salazar, once completed come straight home I'm assuming? " Dad just sighs before nodding his head, as I finish off my breakfast I can't help the grin on my face, this is so exciting. I'm going to learn Parselmagic from Salazar Slytherin himself nothing could be cooler than that. I wonder how I should go about this; it's not like Parseltongue was common then either if I'm correct he was the original parselmouth.

As soon I'm finished with my breakfast I stand to give a hug goodbye to the members of my family, first Fate, then Chaos and lastly dad. Once done I pull the charm of Voldemort's wand off of my bracelet and transfigure my clothes to look more like something they'd expect me to wear. Old fashioned and a bit on the side of ratty because I won't have any care takers. I feel bad doing this, manipulating the founders, it's unheard of, then again I wonder if I could out Slytherin the Salazar Slytherin.

I haven't seen Draco much since I was six really, and even then it was just barely, after all I spent three months with my muggle relatives at five when the normal family meeting that takes place every century had occurred. Then I spent five months meddling around in the year 1944 most of which really weren't that necessary, and that was behind dad's back, I'd never seen him so livid about anything. After that I spent a year learning from some guy named Merlin who during his time seemed to be a well versed light wizard. After him of course I spent a year with an equally well versed dark witch by the name of Morgana…no it's been too long since I've seen Draco.

And now it seems that I will be spending more than a year learning Parselmagic from Salazar Slytherin, and probably some magic from the other Hogwarts Founders. Of course that's all assuming that I can out Slytherin the original Slytherin, which if I manage I'll have to tell about to Draco every opportunity that I could possibly get. Then again I couldn't out Slytherin Tom Riddle, and he was a descendant of Slytherin, the original may be far worse than the heir. I suppose though there is only one way for me to find out for sure.

Bearing that thought in mind I pull my special time turner from uncle Time from beneath my shirt, I take a deep breath and begin to set the time turner for centuries, decades and years. Rather than like a regular time turner this one works in a way of year rather than hour in a way. I just have to set the date basically, turning the hourglass nine times I press the centuries circle down, and then do the same only with the decades, then turn it one time for years; setting it for the year 991. I close my eyes at the familiar sensation of time travel over takes my body.

Time traveling from behind the Veil is easier than outside of it, because behind the Veil time technically doesn't exist, at least the concept doesn't, not in the same manner at least. As soon as the spinning feeling stops I open my eyes to see the inside of dad's castle for about a minute before the time turner forces me into the mortal plain. I frown as I take in my surroundings, I'm in the middle of a desert, and nope this just won't work taking a deep breath I take a step forward. I smile a little to myself when I see a newly built Hogwarts not far away from me, given the sudden influx of trees and light, I'd say the Forbidden Forest.

This could work, lost wandering child will be so much more believable than child that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the school. Granted not as much fun but I haven't been the one for dramatic entrances since I was six, that had been a bad year for me. Chaos said that it was as though I had allowed for myself to become broken; it was the first time everyone actually agreed with dad on the soul mate issue. After all before that despite all the reprimands I would get for my carelessness I would wear my emotions on my sleeves and wouldn't be wary of who I told I had Voldemort's wand and that I was Death's own daughter.

It had taken learning Occlumency from a teenage version of Voldemort for me to finally stop being an open book. I learned that being so open about any information can prove to be dangerous and so I adopted the typical Slytherin mask. I opted for guarded mind and emotions of a trained occlumens and I stopped being so open about who I am and what I'm feeling. As it stands Time seems to be the only one that saw the whole thing as beneficial to me, and most of the others never found out about it.

Releasing a slow breath I set my watch so that it knows I've traveled back in time nine-hundred ninety-eight years, I watch as it begins running numbers before it finally settles. I frown at the digital numbers, 1:8:2:3:7:45:20, years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds. This is almost as long as I had when I was back in the time of Merlin and Morgana when I was learning from them. I watch quietly as the seconds count down on my watch, I smile just a little as I transfigure it into a bracelet. Once I get some proper robes that I can hide it under I'll just cast a disillusionment charm on it so I don't have to transfigure it every night to be sure nothing on my limit has changed dramatically.

Quietly I begin to make my trek through the Forbidden Forest, when the opportunity to further rip my clothes or muddy them arrives I make no hesitation in taking it. Muse and Fate would be horrified what I'm doing to my clothes of their design, even if I've transfigured them, they've been telling me for years that they love these outfits. I grin when I see a mud puddle, at home I'm never allowed to get dirty, that thought in mind I jump into the puddle splattering mud all over me, I make sure to get some on my face and in my hair for good measure.

Once satisfied with how filthy I look I continue on my way to through the Forbidden Forest in the direction that I know the castle to be. When I finally reach the edge of the forest I sigh a bit in relief to see that there are a few students headed to the hut not far from here. As I approach closer one of them pauses as they spot me, I hold back a grin as they grab the attention of their companions. I continue to walk forward in manner that makes it appears as though I'm stumbling I force myself to collapse on the ground about ten feet from them, but not to pass out.

I force myself to breathe heavily at the sound of approaching footsteps, through half lidded eyes I look up to see the somewhat blurred faces of the three students. Two male and one female, all standing so that the light from the sun can blind me, causing the slight blur, I'm seeing. "Do you think she's one of the first years; I know there aren't a lot of students yet, but we could easily have missed one. Her eyes are half open and moving about so she's definitely conscious to the point of being slightly aware…or at the very least responsive."

"So much for going into the Forbidden Forest with Sir Gryffindor to help him pick ingredients for potions, come on let us get her to the hut, he should already be inside." I groan from real pain as I feel my arm being jarred, I slow glance at it shows my bone is poking at the skin of my arm, when did I break my arm? Oh well I suppose that the more injured and hurt I appear the better my chances at success, I remember trying to give myself some scrapes a bruises and a twisted ankle, which had been an accident, but I don't remember the arm at all. I frown as everything suddenly begins to go dark, something is definitely not right; I hear muffled voices as darkness consumes me.

I wake to blinding white light and white walls, the hard surface I'm lying on means only one thing, I'm in an infirmary, but what in the name of Salazar happened. As the light stops blinding me I move to sit up only for a hand to gently push me back down. I groan in slight frustration though it probably doesn't sound like it, I close my eyes trying to remember when and how I broke my arm, or better yet how I ended up passing out for real. I shoot up like a bullet as realization dawns on me…Karma… that…of course she cursed me to have a hard life, I should have known she'd see this as the perfect opportunity to do me harm.

"Careful now dear, you should not be sitting up so soon, you need to lie back down and relax; you have quite the extensive amount of injuries. Four broken ribs, a break in your left arm, dehydration, a twisted ankle, a minor concussion, you also have several bruises and cuts." Four broken ribs, when in the, what; I swear when I get my hands on Karma she's going to pay, nobody messes with Heiress Death, nobody. I plop back down the bed, and groan at the feel of the pillow, I should've thought about the fact that things weren't as good as I'm used to.

" _Master look, the young hatchling has awakened, and we missed it because you had to go check in with the students. I should bite your head off for this…I should because now my plans are all ruined."_ I turn my head in the direction of the ever familiar hissing that is Parseltongue, I widen my eyes at what I see just inside the door. Slytherin green robes, dark black hair, dark forest green eyes, aristocratic features, and a beard that doesn't quite reach his chest. The python draped around his shoulders and the locket with an S on it the only indication I need that this is the Salazar Slytherin.

 _"Hush now, your plans would have done nothing but frighten the poor child and just from the looks of her you can tell she has already been through enough._ Have you managed to heal any of her injuries Rowena?" I turn my head in the opposite direction to see a woman with dark long hair and light skin, Rowena Ravenclaw without a doubt. A scoff turns my attention back towards the door and there I see a man with a large build and rather long and scraggly red hair. Next to him is a plump woman with a gentle smile on her face, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff.

"I told you I was not going to attempt anything until after she had awoken because I was not sure her core could handle the added stress. However now that she is awake I should be able to heal all of her minor injuries no problem." I watch as Rowena waves her wand and sigh in relief at the feel of the healing magic as my cuts and bruises leave my body. She then waves her wand by my ankle and I grimace as my ankle is fixed.

"Salazar could you help me to reset the bone in her arm, hold her still while put the two bone pieces back into place, Godric give her something to bite on." I refrain from rolling my eyes as two hands come to rest on either side of my shoulders from behind me, while Godric offers up a rag he found on the ground, not going to happen. He just shrugs his shoulders and tells Rowena to go ahead and set the bone in my arm, I wince at the feel of the bones moving through the possibly torn muscles and ligaments. Other than that however I don't so much as move, I don't scream in pain or try to grind my teeth together from the pain.

"There, that's all we can do for now, anything else would put too much strain on her body, thank you Salazar for your help, and you as well Godric for attempting to." The hands that were holding me down carefully move me into a sitting position while something is placed behind me so I can somewhat sit up; thank Salazar because I don't think I could take lying down much longer. All four adults are soon within my vision each one studying me carefully, likely all for different reasons as well. Godric, no surprise is the first of them to speak breaking the ensuing silence from earlier.

"I am Godric Gryffindor, she is Rowena Ravenclaw, this kind lady is Helga Hufflepuff and you will find the one with the sinister look in his eye goes by the name of Salazar Slytherin." Said person glares at the other founder, who only cracks a wry grin at him in return. Salazar rolls his eyes before discretely pulling out his wand and sending a stinging hex at his companion who jumps at the sudden hex, I hold back a laugh as Salazar cast him an innocent look.

"Men, so childish even when a situation calls for mature behavior, now do you mind answering a few questions for us? Do you know where you are, what is your name, and how did you get here?" I didn't even say that I'd answer her questions and she still chose to be quick to ask the questions that she had in mind for initial questions. It's something I'd almost expect from a Slytherin although I suppose a Slytherin has a bit more subtlety than that.

"I'm Violet, I don't know where I am, all I remember is running away from the men and finding myself in a dark forest, and then I saw a castle and I passed out." They all get varying looks on their faces, Salazar looks at me with suspicion, Helga pity, Godric bewilderment and Rowena is looking at me with curiosity, Salazar is the most dangerous for me at the moment. As the silence continues I can't help but wonder who's going to ask a nagging question in their mind first.

"What men Violet?" Godric, I can handle answering the question for him no problem, I take a deep breath and slowly release it thinking over my answer but showing not hesitancy but reluctance to build on Helga's pity.

"The men that took me…I have never had a real family, but I did stay with a nice family once, before the men came. They killed the entire family, and since I was the only girl, they took me, I tried to fight them when I could not they would often beat me. Finally one night all three have them got drunk and I stole one of their wands and…and I ran. I lost track of how much time has passed, I think maybe it has been maybe two weeks." Godric turns away and punches the wall, a crack resounds around the room, a few pieces of the wall fall to the ground.

"Unbelievable! How could people do that to a little girl, how could they be so cruel as to harm a child? I swear I will hunt down these men and I will kill them, it is one thing when men like that harmed me at a younger age, but to harm a child so young, a little girl?" Rowena and Helga both wince at his shouted words, while Salazar steps protectively in front of all three of us, does he think that Godric would harm us in his fit of anger? I glance down realization dawns on me, Godric's gloves, one of them is ripped to reveal flesh from his punch to the wall. Of course, I should have remembered from my first little adventure with Draco.

"Karma is often unfair and unjust, but Death will always get vengeance for those who have been wronged. He gifted you with his touch, it is why you wear the gloves, it is why I wear mine as well, in a way. When I lose control of my emotions, or when I am in my sleep I cannot control it, however, when I am calm and awake, control is as easy as breathing." Godric freezes his temper tantrum of hitting the wall and throwing things and looks at me in stunned silence.

I give him a soft smile as I force my way off the bed despite the protest, I pick up a small piece of wood from a piece of furniture he had broken. I remove my right glove and place my hand on the piece of wood, I keep quiet as I watch it begin to decay before me, before removing my hand I undo the damage so that it is as good as new. "Control is possible, all it takes is a little practice, I have had this gift since infancy, the gloves were once needed but are now a mere precaution. All it takes is practice, patience and a friend that cares enough to keep you going even when you wish to quit.

"That…amazing…I have never heard of someone learning control over Death's touch." I shake my head at Salazar's words; it would seem that I could perhaps teach them a few things while I am here as well.

"One cannot truly control the touch, not even Death himself because it is within his nature to use the touch when enraged even if he were not to want to use it. The nature is passed onto those who have been gifted or cursed with this touch. Sometimes we may not see the good in things like this touch but the touch is not about learning to control it, it is about learning not to kill others with it, even those that will harm you. This touch is about developing your own self-restraint, the ones that survive having it are the ones that learn to control themselves, although gloves do prove to help."

"That is very perceptive, Rowena I think we finally found someone who is wiser than you, and for that I like her already. How old are you Violet?" A little out of nowhere with the question, although if hearing wise words from a mere child I suppose their curiosity could very well take over in that aspect.

"I turned nine on the last day of the seventh month, it was the day before the men took me, but that is of no matter. Time is of the essence, the wisest of everyone is Time himself, except perhaps Lady Magic, and I am taking up much of your time, and so you are losing chances to gain wisdom." They all briefly give me blank looks before they quickly cover them up in a typical pureblood manner most only associate with Salazar Slytherin. I suppose back in this time it could be typical behavior for everyone and not just the cunning Salazar Slytherin.

"I do not think any wisdom will be lost by remaining with you young one, you seem to have wisdom far beyond your years. Besides it does not take much to help Godric gain more wisdom, he may be the epitome of proper pureblood behavior, but he seems to also get reckless in the face of danger." Godric the epitome of pureblood behavior, Draco always said that it was the house of reckless, rash idiots, of course I never believed the idiot part but the rest, I've heard from everyone else often enough.

"Perhaps you are correct, where exactly are we, I gathered it is a castle based on the view I received before I fell unconscious however I did not recognize it." I hate this no talking in conjunctions things, why can't they just speak modern English? Honestly I think I'm starting to sound like dad when he's working, talking to the souls attempting to make himself sound infinitely wiser by not using conjunctions. The silent snake wrapped around Salazar's shoulders begins to slither its way to the ground, it comes towards me and slides its way up to my own shoulders.

" _Master, the girl smells of Death still, and not in the way of your companion, the one that wears the extra skin on his hands so not to destroy anything. She smells much like the one that claims the souls of humans, she smells of him as though she is his child. I have heard that he does have a child, with eyes the green of a spell that kills, who controls his powers and speaks with wisdom and acts with a kind heart. I think that this child is her, this is Death's hatchling, I am sure of it, and you should ask her."_

"You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are the founders of this establishment, and we hope to train all magicals in the ways of magic. We hope that with training that fewer children of Lady Magic will be taken to be burned by the muggles." Fewer, it's not even the era of the witch trials yet, the occasional killing perhaps but they have seen nothing of what is to come. On the bright side while Slytherin looks contemplative of what has been said by his snake resting on my shoulders he's yet to speak on it.

"You are rather calm for a small child with a large snake on her shoulders, it is rather unusual really, and I still do not like that thing crawling on me." I give Godric a gentle smile as I turn my attention to the snake that is watching me carefully.

"Snakes are one of my more favored animals; they have always been a constant companion for me, someone that I could talk to." I leave off the part about how they'll talk back and stroke the snake on her head, she flicks her tongue out at me and I smile a little. A glance at the adults around me shows complete shock for most of them Salazar is smirking in an I told you so manner.

"Would you look at that Salazar is not the only person in the castle who thinks snakes are the best any more, good for you Sal. Of course you'll always be the only Parseltongue until your son is of Hogwarts age, but I believe he has near a decade to wait." Shows what he knows, I speak Parseltongue quite fine thank you very much as do all of the snakes and I'm sure he has plenty of them around being Salazar Slytherin.

" _Are you Death's hatchling child, I have heard not even Death himself can speak the language of the serpents, but there have been claims his daughter can. Are you her, are you the heiress, you smell of him, you are his hatchling. Why are you here though, do you wish to learn the magics of my master and his companions, perhaps you wish also to learn my master's special magic, combined with my language?"_ I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from responding to the snake, it would not do well to answer her in front of them. If I'm going to out Slytherin the original then I need to be patient about it.

" _The child is a normal child Anguis, just cursed with the same curse as Godric, nothing more, she is not the child of Death."_ Shows what he knows, his snake is entirely and completely right, of course, I am Death's daughter and I do know the language of snakes and I do want to learn magic from him and his friends, particularly Parselmagic from him.

" _I will laugh when you are proven wrong Salazar, the child is a speaker and she is the child of Death, you will see what this hatchling can do. I can tell, she can cause decay, she can take a life and she can save it, her hair is darker than night and her eyes the green of a killing spell, she smells of Death. She is his hatchling and she will show you just as much one of these days, just you wait. I am most hungry hatchling; will you take me to the forest so that I may hunt?"_

 _"_ Anguis would like for you to take her to the Forbidden Forest so she may hunt, if you would like I can escort you there. The forest is a dangerous place; I have let a few too many dangerous creatures loose there for it to be considered safe." I look from Salazar to the snake on my shoulders and ponder the offer; I glance at the other founders to see they each look a little more than apprehensive.

"That sounds acceptable," Rowena frowns at the both of us and crosses her arms eyes narrowed.

"She's not going anywhere until she's in some proper clothes, not only that but she needs to be resting she is still very injured. You can tell your snake that she can either go with just you or by herself Salazar, Violet is not to leave this room until I deem it to be acceptable am I understood?" Well that's not very nice, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, I am Death's daughter after all. I turn my own narrowed gaze on Rowena and the other founders that want to order me around, they all freeze up.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself Rowena Ravenclaw; just because of what led me to be here does not mean I am incapable. Do not imply that I am not or you will find yourself quick to regret it, I am not someone you wish to have as an enemy." With those words I leave the room followed quickly by Salazar Slytherin, I make my way through the corridor before pausing as I realize I have no idea as to where I'm going. Salazar lets out a light chuckle before taking the lead in the opposite direction leading me down the stairs and outside. I smile a little when I see the Forbidden Forest ahead, once there I allow for Anguis to slither down from my shoulder and onto the ground so she may hunt in the forest.

"Your eyes glow the red of blood when you are angry, why?" I turn to Salazar at his sudden question; I would say that it is harmless enough.

"Horcruxes are a dark magic that tear apart the soul, when you do this it can cause your eyes to flash red when angered. I may be nine but I know the basics of things, I have a soul mate, he has created so many horcruxes that his eyes are constantly crimson. He is one of the most dangerous wizards in history but very few know his real name, when I am angry my eyes are the color of his, when I am upset they go the color his eyes once were. Before I was born there was a prophecy saying that I would be either his defeat or his key to victory, but he only knew of the first part where I could defeat him. He killed my parents and gave me this scar when he tried to kill me with a curse that has never failed in all its years. And that was when Death took me to raise as his daughter, away from the war, away from the fame, and away from mortals."

"You mean for once Anguis was right in saying something, usually the guesses she makes about people are completely off, but she was insistent that you are the daughter of Death." I give him a small smile at that as I look into the forest to see small animals scurrying about. They are most likely fleeing from the large snake wanting to make them into a meal to solve her hunger.

"Anguis is a clever snake, she wasn't wrong, Death is my father and I do have all of his powers through my adoption. He often times will send me through the ages for me to learn magic that has died out, or from only the best. I suspect that there are a lot of magics I can learn here at Hogwarts, Parselmagic among them; seeing as he cannot speak Parseltongue. I can of course but that is because I am horcrux for someone who can… the most feared Dark lord in history, he goes by the name of Voldemort, but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half blood though I don't know how he feels about that…what being the last living descendent of the Great Salazar Slytherin himself, the epitome of pureblooded bigotry."

"I honestly think that Godric fits that description a little better than me, although I suppose if history calls me great than whom am I to argue over one misunderstanding." More than a few I think but I'm not going to even bother with telling him all of the terrible things people think of him. "How did you really come across all of your injuries?"

"Karma has a vendetta against me as I have one of her powers, the ability to evoke feelings of regret and gratitude in others. She cursed me to a hard life and to lose all those I ever care for. Besides the fact he doesn't ever want me to meet Voldemort again I think it may be one of the reasons why Death does not let me visit the mortal plain."

"Hmm…tell you what, get the others to teach all the magic that they know, and then I shall teach you all the magic that I know, Parselmagic included." I grin a small grin; I quickly glance at my watch and frown. 1:6:1:2:5:12:10, I've already lost myself a lot of time that could be spent here, I'll have to tread more carefully.


	8. Supreme High Prankster

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. Okay no amount of apologies will be able to make up for my complete lack of updates, I know I've fallen way behind, but I hit a hard spot of writer's block, then when I finally got my muse back I found myself unable to stop so I've kind of gone ahead and wrote through year one, and I even wrote multiple versions for various scenarios of what house Violet gets in, however so far it appears most likely to be Slytherin, but it's not too late to **vote** yet.

* * *

Chapter 7

It's been nearly an entire school year since my arrival; I have each of the founders except Salazar teaching me what they know. Including Godric teaching me how to use a sword, I'm even practicing with Salazar's sword much to his chagrin when he first found out Godric stole the sword for me to practice with. Luckily I haven't done anything else to lose me more time like when I let more things slip to Salazar than I had intended. I have always been told that I am too trusting of others, but I don't think that's entirely true. Mr. Ollivander when I first met him maybe; but Draco, Abraxas, Merlin, Salazar, there is something about all of them, which makes me feel inclined to trust them.

I did not immediately tell Morgana my history, nor did I immediately tell Tom Riddle, not in the way I did with Salazar, Merlin, Draco and Abraxas. All it took for them was a question I deemed innocent and then I found myself opening up with my secrets. Maybe I am _too_ trusting, or maybe there is something that I am missing, Abraxas was the first person I told after learning that I shouldn't tell just anyone who and what I am. Abraxas Malfoy had simply taken a liking to me and treated me as the little sister he never had, he protected me and was willing to keep my secrets even from Tom Riddle.

Then Draco, I had trusted him before I fully understood the dangers of letting others know the truth about me, but I had never given him a name, just as all Salazar knows is my name is Violet, Draco doesn't even know that much. With him he doesn't care that I could've accidently killed him, he saw someone who needed help and who had influence and who had appeared out of nowhere and he decided to help me. Draco didn't question the fact that I told him he was going to be my best friend, he simply accepted it and helped me to learn control over the touch of decay.

Merlin was a unique case, he flat out told me that he knew I had my secrets and he knew I wasn't supposed to share them with just anyone. Merlin had told me it is my choice and my choice alone who earns the knowledge of my secrets; he didn't want or care to know my secrets. When he found out I was Heiress Death, he just laughed and said he had a hunch that was who I was but he wasn't going to go asking about it.

And that leaves Salazar, something about him makes me feel calm, maybe it's the shared parseltongue, or maybe it's the fact that he isn't what I was expecting. Whatever the reason it didn't take long for him to gain my trust to the point it took only a simple question do get a basis of my life story. I broke the whole tell nobody who and what you are rule, but I honestly think that dad was expecting for me to break it, besides as long as I leave before time runs out, then nothing damaging can happen to the time line.

"Violet, Violet, are you listening to me Violet," the carefree yet stern voice of Godric Gryffindor pulls me out of my musings, I look at him sheepishly he just laughs. "You know one of the most important elements of swordplay is to remain focused although I admit, it took you not responding to any of my questions when we stopped to realize you were distracted, you're good but you should still remain focused. I would say that you're too used to me and my style, Salazar you are turn to show her a little swordplay."

I turn around to see Salazar Slytherin standing there a blank look on his face; he releases a sigh and holds out his hand. I frown as I realize he's going to want to use his own sword, sighing I toss the sword in his direction, he catches it with ease by the emerald encrusted hilt. Godric hands me his sword and I realize that they're the same sword practically, at least size and weight wise. Of course they are why wouldn't the two best friends have near identical swords, especially when they're cousins as well?

"I am curious to know how you convinced Godric Gryffindor, the epitome of all things pureblood to teach you a young lady how to do swordplay." It honestly wasn't even my idea, Godric may be all for the proper pureblood behavior, but even he has his exceptions. I think because I like him have the gift of Death's touch of decay, he sees no reason to hold back on teaching me things that are considered more for men only. All in all I don't think Godric or Slytherin is the true epitome of pureblooded behavior, the closest bet may actually be Rowena Ravenclaw and she still knows how to use daggers.

"All I did was ask, it was not hard, I believe the way he sees it, if I can handle having the touch of decay then obviously I can handle myself with swords. It's alright though, I'm sure that you could prove him right when he said that I'm just too used to his methods." Salazar immediately narrows his eyes at me, I respond with a cheeky smile, he in turn makes his first move, I dodge it easily and return the gesture, and he just barely gets out of the way in time.

"Not bad, but you still need work," I quirk a brow, as if I'm going to allow him to distract me with small talk, instead I strike at him again making a shallow cut on his left forearm, the look on his face is murderous and his response is instant, leaving me with a similar cut on my right forearm. I suck in my breath through my teeth at the sting of the cut, small cuts sting, I should have remembered that.

"Well we cannot all be the Great Salazar Slytherin," his eyes narrow even more to the point that they're practically slits, if he had one of dad's powers I think it'd be to kill with looks. That look most definitely would be one of them, I haven't learned how to use that one yet, but I know that dad has the power, and since I inherited all of his powers. I think Muse said something about it all being in my intent and will, I have to want someone dead in the same manner as with the killing curse.

I gasp as a blow lands to my side, this time I was hit by the flat side but it still counts towards Slytherin. "You are allowing yourself to be distracted Violet, never let your mind wander in a battle even amongst allies, you never know who will deliver the killing blow. You cannot let yourself be distracted it can be all the difference between life and death."

The difference between life and death, he's right just because I'm Death's daughter doesn't mean I'm invincible there are ways to kill me. I need to keep focused in any fight no matter who I am against or I could end up getting killed by the opponent. This is a lesson that applies to far more than simple swordplay; it applies to using magic and wands as well and everything else in general really. Distractions make one vulnerable, and if an opponent realizes it, then it could easily lead one to an early meeting with Death.

I wince as Salazar makes his final move against me, winning, that'll leave a bruise, and he gives me a slight smirk. "You did well Violet, but you have much to still learn and if you learn to beat me then you and I shall talk about perhaps getting you other lessons both magical and non. Of course, I won't let you learn to beat me; the trait I value in my house is cunning and self-preservation." Is that how's he's going to be, well I think there is a very snarky, or otherwise response to that statement and I am afraid that he has left me with no choice but to use it...Chaos would have it no other way.

"Is that so, I take it the self-preservation in this then, is pertaining to your dignity and reputation, after all you would not want to lose to a nine year old girl would you? Especially in today's time, are you worried I will hurt your ego...no need to fear over being embarrassed, I will defeat you, and you will learn? You know me and my story better than anyone else here, besides myself of course. You should know very well that what I wish, I shall receive." Godric cracks up laughing at my words, while Helga chuckles and Rowena attempts to hide her laughter behind her hand, like that's not a clear indicator.

'"You best watch yourself child, the end of exams war approaches, and I am not above targeting little girls such as yourself, Godric and the others may be, but I am not, and you will see exactly what it is that I mean." I look to Godric and the other founders for clarification on what exactly it is that Salazar is speaking of, Godric looks horror stricken, while Helga looks to be ready to go into overprotective mother mode and Rowena looks like she's going into a rant. Well now I really want to know what exactly this war Salazar is talking about is.

"Salazar Severus Slytherin you absolutely shall not attack Violet with one of your childish pranks, that prank war can get dangerous and out of hand and you know it, or need I remind you of the giant squid you placed in the lake last year, before Godric took one of his sunrise swim?! Or perhaps the time you placed a dragon in the forest, the forest is forbidden for a reason Salazar and that reason is you and your dangerous pranks. Why you and Godric thought it was a good idea I shall never understand, nor how you convinced Helga and I to allow it. However if you pull a single prank on Violet this year when the term ends, and your little prank war to determine the Supreme High Prankster begins, know this I will personally come into your rooms while you sleep and castrate you!"

Salazar and Godric both visibly flinch at her threat, not that I blame them, if I were a guy I'm sure I would too, that would be painful just thinking about it, and completely inappropriate. I can't believe that Rowena Ravenclaw of all people is the one that made a threat like that! Now though I'm curious about this prank war and the title of Supreme High Prankster, it sounds like I title I would love to have, and it's always amusing to hurt Salazar's ego a bit. I mean he's one of my closest friends, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun to knock him down a notch or two, just as everyone deserves every now and then. I mean I've knocked down Draco's ego now and then in the past so why can't I do the same to Salazar, that's right I can.

"What exactly does this prank war consist of?" Rowena lets out a frustrated groan while Salazar and Godric get identical grins on their faces. Well this could prove to be interesting, whatever this prank war, it's obviously going to be entertaining that much I can tell from the name and what Rowena had mentioned of past pranks. If there is anyone that knows how to properly pull a prank it would be the niece of Chaos, and that just so happens to be Heiress Death, as in myself. Of course dad doesn't exactly condone pranking, but that's because he's a stick in the mud and really old so he has no other option but to be a downer when it comes to these situations well he does but as though he'd choose fun.

"Once a year when the exams are all over and done with we hold a little contest that's become a post-exams tradition a prank war to determine the Supreme High Prankster of Hogwarts. Basically it began back a few years ago, when we first opened the school, it all started when Salazar thought it was a brilliant idea to put Peeves into the school. Well we had attempted to retaliate, but Helga was victimized and soon it became an all-out war amongst the staff and students. Now we do it every year to promote inner house unity. It begins by dividing everyone up into teams of five, one student from each house and a staff member, ghost for the few we have or even Peeves. Each team gets a list of targets, once their list has been eliminated, they receive a new list from the team that they eliminated, so on and so forth, once only one team remains it becomes everyone for themselves. The last man, or woman standing gets the crown and the title of Supreme High Prankster, so far Salazar is the only one to have ever won it. If circumstances ever arose that a seventh year were to win, then they'd get the crown for a year and would be invited back for the contest announcement."

"The sorting hat picks the teams, it is not my fault he always gives me the best one, who knows perhaps this will be the year I finally meet my defeat, I would not put it past Violet here to best me. Exams end today, tonight we announce the war has returned and the hat shall sort the teams, for your sake Violet, I hope that you are on mine, otherwise I make no promises that you shall survive until the end." Godric rolls his eyes at Salazar as he grabs his sword from me and heads back inside, it's almost time for dinner, I can't wait to see how this turns out, I hope that I end up with a good team though, otherwise I could end up flying solo very early on in this little prank war and I simply shall not allow for that to happen. As the niece of Chaos I cannot allow for myself to be easily defeated, it's my duty by birthright, and like I said Sal needs knocked down a peg or two.

Quietly I walk inside with Helga and Rowena, I take my seat at the head table they offered to me when I arrived, and look around with a frown as I realize that while the students, few ghosts, Peeves and the majority of the staff are present two founders are not. Rowena stands and calls for everyone's attention, the room going completely silent as all eyes and ears turn toward her. "Thank you, now I am happy to announce that we have had yet another successful year and the exams are over. However as is tradition, there is one last test to be had in these final days before we head home, besides packing, and so it is with great pleasure that I announce the return of the Hogwarts Prank Competition, to determine the Supreme High Prankster. Our previous and still undefeated champion and the other competition founder shall now bring in the crown and the sorting hat. The hat once sorted you into a house, he shall now sort you into a team of five for the competition, and may I say may Lady Magic be with you."

With those words the doors to the Great Hall open to reveal Godric and Salazar, both carrying a velvet pillow, one with the sorting hat and the other with a golden crown that has emeralds embedded in it. They both walk to the front of the room to face the gathered crowd of probably 160 students and a few staff members and ghost, and of course myself. "And now Salazar if you will; this crown is under many protection charms, it shall be impossible to move until it is time to crown a new Supreme High Prankster and the war's conclusion, and now, it is time to sort the teams!" With those words the crown is placed on a pedestal while Godric takes the sorting hat and walks to the table of his house to sort them into their teams, that's actually rather clever. Next he moves onto Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and lastly Slytherin. When the last Slytherin is sorted there are 32 teams of five, and only myself remaining, well I must say that isn't quite fair, Godric walks over to me, gives me a wink and places the hat on my head.

"A mind with many secrets, such a shame that you are not yet of sorting age, for now though I suppose we should remained focused for the task at hand. Yes I think it is a special team for you Heiress Death, **Fawkes, I, the Squid and Lady Hogwarts shall be our final team, led by Violet."** Sounds to me like I've got an interesting team Godric shrugs his shoulders leaving the hat on my head as he walks to his newly gathered team. "Every other team now has their target team; we shall be beginning with Salazar's team. It will be one of the hardest teams to get out; however, it will not be that easy for them to prank our own team either."

"We shall begin with the Hufflepuff, next the Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw, the Slytherin, and finally Salazar Slytherin himself. This will not be an easily accomplished task, Salazar has gone this long without being defeated for a good reason, and it wouldn't precisely be fair if you were to use those Heiress Death powers. No worries though, I have full confidence that victory can be accomplished, it is just a matter of patience, timing is key to everything after all. While we make plans for Salazar and his team, they should eliminate a great deal of the competition for us." Quietly along with the others I make my way down to the dungeons, past Salazar's office and to the two secret doors that only Salazar knows about, one leads to his room and the other, the room he has given me here in the dungeons. Giving my password, _Slytherins have egos,_ because so far everyone I've met that's in the house of Snakes or that wishes to be seems to have an ego.

Once inside my room I smirk just a little at the silver and black of it all before taking a seat at the ivory desk in the corner. Honestly I don't understand why it's ivory but I'm just not going to bother with questioning it. I grab out a blank piece of parchment and a quill so that I may begin my plan for Salazar. "Lady Hogwarts has been pranked; Godric is the one after our team, we will have to tread carefully, you in particular all things considered."

"I do believe that I have just the prank in mind for our dearest Salazar Slytherin, one in which he shall not see coming. Should we be able to pull this off, I do believe that Hogwarts shall be seeing a new Supreme High Prankster for the first time since this competition first began. I wonder though how well this actually promotes inner house unity; then again being someone's teammate could make all the difference within the world. For now however it is getting late, tomorrow is Saturday and so I think that it's time for bed, we'll handle everything else tomorrow morning.

* * *

I wake to a shout coming from down the halls of the dungeons it would seem, I look towards the sorting hat questioningly, he looks at me and smiles somewhat when he sees that I've woken up. "Awake again I see, while you've slept the war has continued, we've lost the squid, the only teams remaining besides ourselves are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Peeves. Rowena and Helga are down to just one teammate, Peeves is now flying solo, Gryffindor is down a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, and Salazar has lost his Hufflepuff it seems the squid got the girl before Godric got him. Right now Fawkes is flying over the school with a pile of basilisk dung with the intended target being Salazar's Gryffindor who had been foolish enough to call him a chicken."

I cast a quick tempus charm to see that it's time for lunch, not wishing to be on the wrong end of a prank I use my inherited powers to teleport myself directly outside the doors of the Great Hall, I walk in just in time to see Rowena and the remains of her team get covered in some green gunk. While at the same time Helga and what remains of her team seem to have their food replaced with human skeletons. "You have slept in late, it would seem though that the competition is dying down rather quickly, now all I need do is eliminate Peeves, and Godric's team then all that will remain is you." I scoff at his words, only, ha he makes it sound as though I'll be easy to take down, I smirk just a little when Fawkes flies over head and drops his prank on the poor Gryffindor student.

"It seems that we are now tied dear Salazar, and do not expect for yourself to emerge the victor of this fine endeavor." He just rolls his eyes and walks away not even slightly concerned, I roll my own eyes and watch with mild interest as he cast a quick and silent spell on Godric's remaining Ravenclaw, leaving him with himself and a member of Slytherin house. I turn my attention to the remaining members of Salazar's team, a member of Slytherin house and a member of Ravenclaw house besides himself. The Ravenclaw will be an easier target, I shall go after him first, then the Slytherin and last but not least Salazar himself. In the meantime hopefully I won't lose any of my own teammates and perhaps Salazar can take out Godric before he can further damage my team.

* * *

Unbelievable, how is this even fair, I've spent all day since lunch at least trying to eliminate team Salazar but so far I've only narrowed it down to Salazar himself, and I've lost the rest of my own team, at this point it is but myself, Salazar, Godric and Peeves. My target is Salazar, who's targeting Peeves who's targeting Godric, no that's not right, he's targeting Godric, but Godric is targeting me, so who's after Peeves? Better yet, who is Peeves after if the rest of us are all after each other? As I enter into the Great Hall I see Godric dangling upside down while Salazar laughs just a little, that means he's supposed to target me now, but that still leaves the question of the poltergeist and how it is he has no target and nobody targeting him. Salazar seems to have drawn the same conclusion as he suddenly turns his wand towards said poltergeist and manages to cast a stunning hex on him; Peeves still has a lot to learn, but from what I heard from Abraxas by the time I get to Hogwarts Peeves will be quite the expert at mischief and mayhem.

It is at this point that Salazar turns to me a slight smirk on his face, I return the smirk in kind. It's just him and me now, and he's going down, my prank I've been spending all day planning to pull on him is all set up and I just have to wait for him to fall victim.

"It is just you and I dear Violet, I am afraid that while your effort put in was valiant, there is no way in which you could possibly win against me." Have I ever mentioned that Salazar really needs to be knocked down a peg or two ego-wise, because honestly he really does. I just smirk as he backs up and trips over my trip wire, however I freeze when I feel the water balloons raining down on me, that conniving, little git, he's such a cheat, he can't get me with my own prank, he quickly stands back up from his position on the ground and looks at me smirking. "You put forth a good effort child, however in the end it just had not been good enough to defeat me, perhaps one day you will be able to win...however that day is not today."

"Hold it, I say that a judgment call needs to be made, after all you tripped and fell over Violet's tripwire, just as she was hit by the prank that she had set up for you, Helga, Rowena it is time for us to make a judgment call on this." Yes, this so means that I won, after all he tripped before I was hit by the balloons meaning my prank worked first and thusly I have won. Salazar just looks at me with narrowed eyes before glancing at our impromptu panel of three judges, the other founders of Hogwarts. I suppose he thinks that since he had reorganized my prank so it'd fall on me that it means he won, as if, there is no way they'd allow it. Even if only because they are all three tired of Salazar and his constant bragging when it comes to his title of Supreme High Prankster.

"It is okay to lose you know, after all you and I both know precisely what else it is that I am capable of, am I correct?" He just places a smirk on his face as his eyes light up with mischief, he glances once more at the judges, worry briefly flashing across his face. Looking around at the rest of the Great Hall shows students and teachers alike looking at the other three founders with anxious faces. Finally the three other founders pull away from each other and walk over towards the crown, Godric picks it up and begins to examine it carefully, with a nod of his head, he pulls out his wand and waves it over the crown, Salazar looks ready to have a heart attack when the round crown is transfigured into a tiara, I can't help but smirk a little at him, he just glares daggers.

As Godric walks over he puts a wide grin on his face, Helga and Rowena flank him on either side, a hint of mischief in each of their eyes. "After some thorough thought, we have decided that while Salazar tripped before Violet was hit by the balloons, in the end, there is no choice but to declare a tie, and so I give you Salazar Slytherin, and Violet, the Supreme High Pranksters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With those words he duplicates the tiara and hands the duplicate to Rowena, and transfigures the crown back into a crown handing it to Helga. He motions for us to kneel and the crowns are placed on both of our heads, he then motions for us both to stand up, I turn toward Slytherin a slight smirk on my face.

"You have done well young Violet, perhaps one of these days I shall take it upon myself to teach you the art of pranking, you are most excellent I admit, but I am afraid there are a few things that you utterly lack." He just can't let it go can he, then again this is Salazar Slytherin we're talking about, I'm surprised he hasn't thrown a larger fit by now but I must admit that I'm glad he hasn't.

"Is that your way of saying that you do not entirely hate me?" He just smirks, gives a slight nod of the head, winks and walks away going through the large doors of the Great Hall, I find myself smiling just a little. I may be Death's daughter, but if there is one thing that I have learned it's that Slytherins really do not care about that, they'll tread carefully when it comes to some things, but for the most part they treat me like they would any other nine year old, except I'm a lot smarter than most my age because when Death is your father, you have no choice but to have the very best and the most advanced of educations. I like the fact that Draco and Salazar are willing to tease me in a friendly manner, and Abraxas Malfoy had been the same exact way.

* * *

A.N. I have entered a writing contest on Inkitt, winner gets their book published, so if you want to check out one of my original works then check it out on you can find it through clicking writing contest, hiddengems, then latest, it's titled The Network authored by Kiercy Collins, if you like it please vote for it by clicking the heart icon.


	9. Lessons

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. I know...I know... and I am sorry, but no amount of apologies can make up for it and I don't really think this is worth the wait. Although I think I surprised myself with this one, seeing as I decided what I had I didn't like so I kept writing it and rewriting. In the end it's a lot shorter than originally but it's a bit more...well read for yourself. Also we're to the last couple of chapters before we stop the random time skips and see Violet off to Hogwarts, so don't forget to **vote for her house,** and that also means you'll actually see less randomness to the story...so if that's why you read...sorry. Any how...enjoy and **REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 8

I laugh as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin both dance around like a couple of idiots while Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff sing happy birthday. Or at least the version of it in this century, it's a little more refined I'll give it that; I'll admit this may actually be my best birthday yet, even better than the time Chaos took me to the moon…well maybe a close second. Then again that was one of the dad's beyond livid moments in my life, he really needs to liven up….okay that's a bad pun and yet it's funny, or that maybe the monkey dance going on.

"Okay I think I have figured out how these rap things that Violet talks about go, Salazar drop me a beat."

Salazar looks at Godric shaking his head before putting a hand to his mouth and taking a poor attempt at beat boxing.

"Yo, my name is Godric Gryffindor, this here is Salazar Slytherin…Slytherin, that there is the lady Rowena Raven…claw, she is the smartest and wisest lady you will ever meet, ever meet, that there is Helga Huffle…puff, there be nobody sweeter than a Huffle…puff. This here is my rap and you there are Violet, the birthday girl, birthday girl, you are now ten years old, in two weeks you will have been here a year. You proved that Salazar is not the only one in the world, who is crazy 'bout snakes, Violet taught me how to rap so now I'm Godric Gryff…indor, I'm one of the founders of Hog…warts… Hogwarts and I'm giving you this birthday rap…word."

I crack up laughing so hard that my sides hurt, "no offense Godric, but that was horrid, please do us all a favor no more raps, although Salazar not half bad on the beat boxing, but it was still terrible. Do the world a favor and stick to what you two are good at, I know that was your first attempt on not using proper grammar but you have a lot to learn. Although nice use of the word 'bout, and not a bad start with yo, or ending with word though both are a little overdone."

Rowena and Helga just laugh while Godric and Salazar cross their arms over their chests and begin to pout.

"I think you hurt their feelings, I hate to say it boys but Violet is right that was terrible, Violet said something about the words having some rhymes, and that their supposed to flow…Violet what is the best way to put this.

I just shake my head, I really shouldn't have ever told them about rapping but I thought it could be interesting…and I admit that rap while bad was a bit funny.

"Rhythm, they completely and utterly lack rhythm. That's okay though I like the two of you just fine the way that you are. Besides it may have been terrible, but it was so terrible that it was rather funny, not only that but you guys have been teaching me all the magic that you know, it would be rude to not let you know that you are appreciated."

Godric sticks his tongue out in a very un-pureblood manor, while Salazar gives a sly smirk that earns worried looks from both Helga and Rowena.

" _Yes you seem to have learned all that we can teach you magic wise, which means if my memory serves me correctly. It is time that I begin to teach you parselmagic, not today of course, as today is for fun and not learning."_

I widen my eyes at his words, and Anguis lifts up her head from where she lies on the floor bathing in the sunlight streaming in from the sunlight. Rowena, Godric and Helga are all looking at Salazar as though he's crazy, looking towards Anguis looking for some kind of response from her.

 _"I personally think that it would be quite fun to learn parselmagic, but then again I suppose I could wait another day."_

Everyone gapes when they realize that the one to respond to Salazar in parseltongue was me, even Salazar seemed a bit stunned. Godric does a classic spit take, with his punch as it dawns on him. I suppose Salazar would be stunned, I had told him I was a parselmouth that first day I was here, but I had never once actually spoken it to him or around him. It's not as though I went sneaking in to the chamber of Secrets as a means of proving that I could speak it, though it was tempting.

"I thought Parseltongue was supposed to be unteachable to those that were not your descendants of Salazar. Violet is Salazar secretly your father, I'll believe it, I mean think about it guys just look at the similarities between the two of them, dark hair, green eyes. They both have aristocratic features, his are a bit more prominent but still… and let us not forget the most important similarity, she speaks parseltongue. I **DEMAND** a DNA test be done **immediately**! That way if my theory is right Violet can never leave even if she wants to."

"How would that keep her from being able to leave, and honestly Godric let's be reasonable, I highly doubt that Violet is Salazar's daughter; he would know that. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time that Salazar kept a secret this big from us, okay I see that you have some validity to your accusation Godric, but still let's be reasonable. Nothing you do, would force Violet to stay here, we've established that if anything Violet is a free spirit who cannot be held to one place long."

"No Violet is family and she is not leaving, no relation to Sal or not, she's Violet and she can't leave."

" _Could we perhaps begin our lessons today, that is if it would not be too complicated for you, after all I know how complicated things can be for you."_

 _"Little, oh, I know what you are doing, very well we shall begin right now. Arcum,"_ I frown as I find myself suddenly bowed forward as though I'm about to begin duel, _"excellent, now Choro."_ I frown as I begin to spin around as though I'm dancing, unbelievable.

" _What are you doing to me, why can't I control myself?"_

 _"Much like the imperius curse, parselmagic can control anyone you cast it on, but this isn't something you can fight off unless you too know parselmagic. I tell you to dance and you will dance. Parselmagic, is powerful and dangerous. Even the simplest word can become a spell, all you have to do is speak a Latin word in Parseltongue, you can't translate it from English because then the magic doesn't work. I can make you kneel, bow, and do anything I command. Unless I say tardo, a translation of the word stop, I don't have to have any concentration into it."_

 _"So if I wanted to make Godric kneel down before dancing around like a ballerina and then claim that cunningness is best?"_

 _"Then command it child, that is the key, the commands, with parselmagic we do not use our wands as they are a hindrance, it's all about wandless magic. It is a magic that requires patience, and discipline, you must keep a clear mind and keep relaxed. You'll find that if you are not careful however that parselmagic can be dangerous; it can take years to master."_

"Guys, hate to break up the conversation, but it would be appreciated if you could speak in a language the rest of us may understand?"

"My apologies Godric, got a little carried away, but we are beginning our lessons in Parselmagic now as that is what our dear beloved birthday girl wishes. Rowena you are the one to teach her wandless magic correct her skill set?"

"Please if I taught her anything, maybe how to put more strength behind it, and to combine nonverbal with wandless but that is about it. In regards to her skill set, she does surpass myself, we have gone over this before there were not many skills left to teach Violet. Parselmagic may be the only one she has absolutely no basis to go off of as it is your specialty."

"Nonverbal parselmagic, hmm I suppose it could be possible to teach her that as well, but first we must go over the parselmagic itself. It should not be too complex if she is as strong in the wandless magic as you claim, once we have a solid foundation, I think going into the nonverbal could be quite beneficial, of course that is an entirely different level of complexity. We shall start with the simpler spells Violet, wingardium leviosa and spells of similar nature, spells like Expecto Patronum will be simpler in the fact they have a literal Latin to English translation, where spells like the previously mentioned will be a little more complex in finding a translation."

"I await a protector, so translate the spell into parselmagic, but for wingardium leviosa, since it's not as simple of a translation, I would have to find a different spell for it?"

"The beauty of parselmagic darling, if you know the English word and a translation, it does not have to be precise if it is strong enough, then you take the Latin and translate to Parseltongue and you have a spell. It is a matter of power you wish to put behind it, a word that translates from fly in our own language would be stronger than one that means float, perhaps rise could be a simple enough between."

"It sounds to me that if I learn Latin fluently then there should be no issue with parselmagic."

"That would be the assumption, however it is an incorrect assumption, words can be dangerous you must choose very carefully. You must consider when a word has multiple meanings or you could end up killing someone or even yourself."

"Are you sure this is a good idea because the more I hear you say the more concerned I get that you two will end up killing each other. And to be quite honest that is not allowed, then again I could write died due to lacking intelligence on your tombstones."

Sal just rolls his eyes at Godric then smirks as his gaze lands on a rat gnawing at a piece of wood, what could he possibly be thinking. "Or we could begin on the rat, make it dance Violet." I turn to the rat and take a slow step forward, an incantation he's already taught me basically, should be simple enough.

Taking a deep breath to relax myself I put my complete focus on the rat, " _choro"_ nothing, not so much as a flinch.

"You have got to mean it, can you preform the Cruciatus curse Violet, just like you have to mean that you have to mean what you say with parselmagic. It is not a statement, it is not a request it is a command you must command the rat to do your bidding, command the magic to do as you wish. Magic is dangerous and can be fickle if you do not know what you are doing with it, parselmagic could kill you if used wrong you must command, do not be intimidated by the magic, watch. _Choro"_ At Sal's commanding tone of parselmagic; the rat stands on its hind legs and begins to dance around the room, spinning and waltzing practically.

"Salazar that is cruel; stop that at once, you're torturing the poor creature."

"I am not doing a thing anymore Helga, it's parselmagic once I have commanded it there is no stopping it until I command it to do so. I can go play a round or two of quidditch with Godric, take a nap, have dinner, go to a party and return back here to the rat still dancing."

"Well command it to stop!" Sal just rolls his eyes then flicks his hand in the general direction of the rat causing it scamper off only to be frozen by another nonverbal wandless spell…likely in parselmagic as well, or could it be parselmagic if it's wordless and wandless?

"If Violet is to learn then she must practice all parselmagic, if it worked under a wand I would begin her there but it does not so we must be diligent and allow for her to practice on the little animals. It's no different than when Godric teaches his classes how to use the imperious or Cruciatus curses. Or when I test a new potion, Violet must learn from practice or she shall never learn."

"Does she really need to learn it?"

"I would not expect for you to understand after all you are the only one here who has never had to fight for survival. Rowena was born to muggles and they tried everything to get rid of her magic, when it all failed they tried to burn her at the stake, she had to use magic to free herself and survive from that point forward. Godric well his past is the reason that he has that accursed touch of decay."

"We all have our share of reasons for deciding to build Hogwarts Salazar, even me."

"Oh please, you little miss Hufflepuff, you ran away because your father was going to force you into a marriage you wished nothing to do with. Salazar is right; you could never understand the desperation that leads to the need for such methods. Do you even know why it is Salazar is here; he is here because he did not have a gift, curse whatever you wish to call it from Death. His story is worst of them all and I doubt you even know it, after all you were so horrified upon hearing Godric tell his own story I doubt you ever heard Salazar's."

"Friends I ask that we do not get into this argument nor the details of Salazar's past, not here, Violet has already been exposed to much. She knows a great deal of powerful magic and I am sure that the stories behind some of it are not from the best of circumstances but I beg you not to go into this in front of Violet."

"We shall continue our lessons tomorrow during your free time after lunch Violet, meet by the edge of the forest. I hate to cut things short but I find myself…exhausted…I bid you goodnight, Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, young miss Violet." And just like that, with those overly cordial words Salazar Slytherin turns and exits the room.

"Salazar is correct it is getting late, come Violet I shall take you to your rooms." I look at the solemn faces of Rowena, and Godric and the expressionless face of Helga and frown. What could have happened to Salazar in his past that is worse than what I've heard about Rowena and Godric's own past; particularly that of Godric?

"Goodnight Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff." With those words Godric places a hand on my back and leads me out of the room, it is once we're out of the great hall that I find myself yawning. Godric turns to me with a small smile, he bends down places one arm behind my knees and picks me up like a toddler cradled in his arms. I don't protest, it's a long walk to the dungeons, and I am tired, and I rather like being carried.

"Is Salazar okay?" Godric pauses his walking only briefly looking at me with bewilderment before continuing to walk to the dungeons. He doesn't answer my question. When we finally reach my room which is just across the hall from Salazar's he speak the password before walking me in and placing me on the bed after pulling back the covers.

Once I'm lying down with my head on the pillow he pulls the blankets up to cover me. "Salazar has had a past worse than my own. He does not like to talk about it and does not like others to talk about it. He can be stubborn but I promise you that if he is not okay right now he will be tomorrow, or he will hide it until he is."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, I promise you that he will be fine, just please refrain from asking him about it, Salazar does not like to open up to others. He is not a fan of most other people, it is a wonder really how much he seems to like you. I know you are young and probably do not fully understand this all but so long as you do not ask about it, Salazar will be okay, now goodnight little lioness."

I giggle just a little at his words, he seems to be dead set on me being in his house once I'm of age for Hogwarts, no less than Salazar or Rowena or even Helga for that matter. "Goodnight uncle Godric, sleep well." At those words he seems to freeze before putting a goofy crooked smile on his face as he waves his hand causing the candles to go out in the room leaving me in near total darkness.

Once the door is shut and I am left to myself I can't help but wonder what it is that happened to Salazar in his past? What could have happened to him that was so much worse than what happened to Godric and yet he was not given a gift from Death. To be in a situation as bad as they make it out to be, one where I feel that his life was possibly on the line. For daddy to not have granted a power to Salazar…that can only mean one of two things. Either Salazar did something terrible, or it was beyond daddy's power to aid him.

As I begin to drift into sleep it's with the uneasy feeling that I won't be getting a very good night's sleep. My thoughts plagued by Salazar and what could have possibly happened to him in his past to warrant it so that he was on his own I wonder if it perhaps has anything to do with his becoming a parseltongue and developing parselmagic, perhaps tomorrow I'll ask about the parseltongue, finally I'm met by the oblivion that is sleep.


	10. Salazar's Secrets

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. Well I hope this chapter is to your liking if there are questions left unanswered there's a 9/10 chance that it will be answered later on in the story and I apologize if it takes forever for the story to answer the questions. This is also your last chance to **vote** for Violet's house, voting will end 11/12/15

 **Warning: This chapter does contain some dark themes** , (due to the secrets of Salazar's past)

* * *

Chapter 9

I begin to make my way outside only be stopped by Godric Gryffindor, he looks me up and down with a calculating gaze before settling into a grin. "Off to go see Salazar for your magic lessons in snake magic I take it, now if he gives you a hard time you just let me know and I'll straighten him out for you."

"Thanks Godric but I think I can handle Salazar Slytherin just fine."

"Of course you can, now off you go." I roll my eyes as head down towards the forest full of creatures that Salazar likes to use for pranks on others, better known as Salazar's Forest, I wonder when it will become known as the forbidden forest, because that's what Draconis said the forest at Hogwarts is called in our time, along with every text I've read…hmm I wonder if I could find that in an older edition of _Hogwarts A history._

As I spot Salazar standing in that same spot where I told him who I was when I first arrived I feel myself tense just a little. Should I ask him about the development of his parselmagic, it could be delving into parts of his past he doesn't want to speak about. Though I suppose in order for me to better understand it I would need to know its origins, that is one thing I've learned from Fate.

Quietly I walk over to him, he turns around when I'm only feet away a small smile on his face that is too obviously forced. "Are you ready to delve into today's lesson Violet?" I'm not worried about myself being ready, I'm up for whatever, it's him I'm worried about, clearly he's still bothered from the turn the conversation last night took.

"Perhaps, I did some thinking, and well my aunt always had me learn the origins and theory behind every spell I have ever learned, facts that most people would not know. Any piece of information on the magic the existed even if it is not well known. I never believed it to be much help, but I do know I have been proven wrong in the past about it. She was not wrong that a better understanding of a spell's history will help me also in the practical of it."

"You wish to learn about the origins of Parselmagic and by extension parseltongue. I am afraid that Gryffindor has forbidden the topic as it relates the part of my past from last night, but what Godric does not know will not hurt. However are you absolutely sure about this Violet, once I tell this too you, I cannot exactly take it back, it is too much information to risk using an obliviate on."

"When I go home to it will be back to living with Death, I promise you Sal that nothing you tell me will ruin me. I am more concerned with you than I am myself. Godric said your past is a sore topic and that is something that I can respect, I understand boundaries."

"Well you see I come from a very long line of purebloods, my father was an only child, and my mother had but one lone sister, and their own parents were dead long before I was born. We lived not far from a muggle village, I was three when they burned down the house, my father stayed behind to fight them, while my mother took me and ran. She did not get far however before she too was killed, I may have been only three but I had never in my life been more confident that I was about to die."

"My parents died trying to protect me from Voldemort, my birth parents James and Lily, he killed James at the front door. He gave my mother more than one chance to get out of his way so he could kill me, but she never moved…she ended up dying to save me, and her love provided a shield that rebounded the killing curse."

"Then perhaps you understand a bit of what I mean. I was not a strong child by any means, I was probably of the same magical strength of any other child my age. I stood there and I cried waiting for the villagers to kill me in the same manner they had my parents, bloody and gruesome, but my death did not come. Instead a man stepped forward out of the throngs of the crowd, a man dressed in black, he walked to the front of the mob of muggles and he stood himself between them and me.

"My three year old mind could not fathom who this stranger was or why he would stand between me and an angry mob. I had no idea what he would do next but what he did was gesture for someone to exit the mob, and that was when two women and another man left the mob to stand by this first figure. And as they stood there I felt emotions run through me that at the time I could not identify for I had never felt them before.

"It was then that one of the women, the one with the blond hair stepped toward me and placed a kiss on the top of my forehead in a manor my own mother had done many a time in the past. Then she vanished just like that, the second man then stepped toward me ruffled my hair before he too vanished. At that point the villagers were yelling about witchcraft, claiming these strangers that were between me and this mob were vicious evil unholy magical creatures.

"At that point I was scared and confused and the green eyed woman that remained faced the villagers and told them to go home and rest and to forget the events of that night. And to my complete disbelief they seemed to comply without protest, they all just walked away and when they were gone she too vanished. This left me alone with the man who had been the first to step between me and the angry mob a man whose identity to this today I never knew."

Salazar pauses here as he seats himself on the ground with his knees up so he can hug them, much in the same manner as the first time we sat here staring into the forest. I follow his example and give him an encouraging smile, urging him to continue with his story. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, which is fine by me.

"The man stuck with me for that entire first year, he always went off in the night, where I don't know. I don't know if he knew that I noticed he left or not but he always came back by morning. That is until one morning I woke up and he was gone, he'd left nothing but a single note. I always keep it with me here, as a reminder I suppose that there was a bit of good towards the beginning of all that bad."

Salazar pulls out a piece of folded up parchment from within his robe and hands it to me, carefully I take it from him to read.

" _Salazar,_

 _I know you have been through a lot and this last year has been fun but the time has come that we must part ways. I have taught you how to adapt and to survive; I know what you don't know you will be able to learn. You're a powerful wizard and one day you'll great. I fear many hard times will be coming your way, but lady magic has granted you a gift, that once you learn it, you could be undefeated. I don't know what terrors await you but I wish you the best of luck and should you truly need me I shall arrive because when I am needed I will come. Head north and you will find civilization."_

"Sal, this letter contains contractions, modern day ones at that, not ones like 'twould, or 'twill whoever this man was; he had to have been from a different time period. I don't…I mean I do not blame him for writing them out, I often forget I am not supposed to use them when speaking."

"I was beginning to think as much with some of your own slipups, and he had used the words when speaking here and there but surprisingly not nearly as often as you slip. He was my only protection; it was not even a day later that no good muggle bandits found me. I spent my time within the slave trade up until I was fifteen, it was then I had been at my lowest. You see these were not average muggles, they worked with some wizards. Otherwise I probably could have escaped years prior, but they had these magic suppressing bracelets they used on us magicals keeping our magic at bay.

"By that point I was beaten, and weak, sick and on the brink of death, I had long ago given up on the man coming to my rescue. Then there it was crawling into this dungeon I was in at the time; a lone snake and it _asked_ me if I wanted free. At first I freaked out, never before had a snake spoken to me, but there it was speaking as clearly as you or I. To this day I will never understand how that happened, one day I couldn't talk to snakes and the next I suppose that I could.

"That snake helped me to escape the confines of my bracelets, and gave me the power I needed to escape. It was difficult, I was weak and they outnumbered me but I had enough strength to steal a wand and cast the killing curse seven times.

"Then there he was after all these years, he showed up after I killed seven men, four muggles and three wizards. He said not a word while I yelled and screamed and shouted at him. I screamed myself hoarse perhaps more than I ever had in my life, I just could not fathom why he had not shown up sooner. My mind kept thinking had he arrived sooner, had he never left, none of it would have ever happened.

And do you know what he told me, through all of those years he never showed up because I did not need him. None of those things warranted me needing him. I did not need him until after I had killed and I just could not understand how he could stand there and say that."

"So why was he there?"

"I needed him, had he not shown up I would have gone mad, even though I understood that not at the time. He only stayed with me for but an hour, I was weaker than before but he told me he needed to go and I was going to meet many a more dangers on my journey, what he meant I had not a clue. Fifteen, that was only ten years ago you know. It was three years ago we built this school and a year before that we had all come together for the first time. Well I had come across Godric a prior but with Helga and Rowena yes. The five years between my finding Godric and my escape from enslavement were the worst years of my life, they made enslavement seem like a walk in the park."

"Sal when they had made you a slave it was as a sex slave wasn't it?"

"You used a contraction Vi, but yes I was basically, all those other children I met, most of them died within a week, yet I lived for years. The younger you were the more desirable you were and the quicker you were sold. You never what it would be next and honestly I think it was the worst for us magical children. We had power but we were powerless to use it, we could do nothing due to those bracelets they kept on us."

"Sal, what happened in those five years between escaping the trade and when you ran into Godric?"

"I was placed in situations that demanded I adapt and so I did. I developed my parseltongue ability and I eventually developed parselmagic, and it was those two things that allowed me escape. Those are what led me to Godric and together we set off until eventually we found Rowena and later Helga. She's the one that got us all healthy again, and eventually we decided to build a place for magical children. A safe haven, a place where we could practice magic without fear, we created Hogwarts; a place where all magicals are welcome."

"All magicals, even the muggle born are welcome?"

"Yes even the muggle born under certain circumstances, it is an ongoing argument, the others have differing opinions. Rowena thinks we should find these children and take them no matter what their home life is like. Helga has the approach of letting the family decide, Godric is in favor of letting them come for the school sessions and return home during breaks. I however thought it would be best if we take them in for the first few years if they and their family are willing and allow them to return home for holidays when they are older and less likely to expose magic leading to them being separated from their families permanently. If they are unwilling to do that, then no I do not think we should allow them to attend the school.

"Of course that's the real opinion you have, why am I not surprised? So are you ever going to tell me what happened in those years or how it came to be you four became such powerful magicals?"

"Maybe someday, but not today Violet, a little mystery here and there never hurt, now let us get on with your parselmagic lessons, we shall start by making sure you have a solid foundation in parseltongue, make sure you can read it, write it, speak and understand it."

" _Well honestly I had thought we had completely established that but what would I know right? After all you are the great Salazar Slytherin and far superior to myself."_

 _"And do not be forgetting that young serpent."_

 _"Yes Master Slytherin."_

 _"Hmm…Master Slytherin…I like the sound of that."_

 _"Like I said Slytherin's have egos."_

 _"Brat."_

 _"_ Violet, it is time to return home." I turn around slowly to see uncle Time standing there a slight look of amusement, cleverly hidden on his face.

"What no it can't be, I still haven't learned Parselmagic, there's still so much for me to learn, can't I have just another month uncle, please?!"

"I am sorry Violet but I told you time travel is a fickle thing, if we stay much longer the damage to the time line could be catastrophic. Do not fret though, there are a few loopholes that I may or may not know of. Eventually you may come back, but in the mean time we must go and you can practice your parselmagic on my brothers, actually please do."

"Yes uncle, can I?"

"You have five minutes but then we must go." I nod my head and walk over to Salazar he looks at me with a contemplative look, I wrap my arms around his waist to give him a hug.

" _Thanks for everything Salazar, you're a great friend and a great wizard, even if history messes up a lot of facts, I'll miss you and I'll see you as soon as I can. Tell the others that I send my love, and don't let Godric freak out, and tell him it is not okay for him to disguise himself as a student so he can play quidditch and tell Rowena that it will be okay and tell Helga that while she doesn't understand, her kindness will always be needed."_

 _"I hope you realize Godric will kill me for letting you leave without you saying goodbye to him, but I'll live I suppose. Stay safe young serpent, you are always welcome at Hogwarts, no matter the year the place or the time, Hogwarts is just as much your home as it is mine. I'll make sure nobody tries to enter any of your rooms. And the next time you visit I'll be sure to take you down to the chamber of secrets."_

 _"Then will you tell me the rest of your story?"_

 _"Maybe."_

"Violet we must go," sighing I let go of Salazar and turn to my uncle and take his hand, as we vanish I wave goodbye to Salazar Slytherin one last time. When we stop traveling through time I let go of Time's hand and take in my surroundings with confusion, we're not at home.

"We're not, Lady Magic would like to have a discussion with you before you return home with your father." Nana wants to talk with me, about what, I haven't done anything wrong have I, well not that I know of at least, releasing a slow sigh I follow uncle, we're in a part of her palace I don't recognize, after several minutes of walking we're in familiar territory, just outside the doors to the throne room of Lady Magic, and what she wants I still do not know.

Uncle opens the door for me and I step inside, where nana is talking with uncle Eros, aunt Peace and uncle Fear. They all look at me as I enter, the others quickly leave, leaving me alone with my grandmother, Lady Magic herself.

"Violet, you grow more beautiful each time I see you, do not be nervous you have done nothing wrong. It has been awhile hasn't it, since we last had time to spend with each other and all too soon you will be off to Hogwarts as a first year. Many trials are ahead of you Violet, things you could never even believe right now, you know magic is very important to me. I care for each magical creature and person but you know that. Has your father told you the second prophesy yet?"

"You mean the one that Dumbledore made up about me so people don't know about the true one where I'm to be the key to the dark victory?"

"No, one that was not made by a seer, it is one that Fate spoke the night you received your scar, your father wasn't around of course. Eventually we told him, and it was recommended that he tell you when you're ready. As it is you are now ready and he's a bit busy, so I shall tell you the prophesy."

"There's another prophesy?"

"Yes it goes,

A child of magic will be chosen

Marked by an enemy to be an ally

And the future of magic is up to her

Should it rise or should it fall

On her shoulders magic will rest

And a child will be born in order for the new to rein

Loved ones must be lost

And magic shall rise new and strong

A second child shall be born still

And for peace a third must be

Or magic and darkness shall fall

A child of magic will be chosen

Marked by an enemy to be an ally

"You think I'm the child of magic that was chosen, and marked by an enemy to be an ally?"

"When it comes to Fate's prophecies it is a bit easier to figure out who it is that they speak of, but yes you are the child it talks about being chosen. But I am leaving the rest of the prophecy up to you to decipher, I just thought it may be best for you to know."

"Why tell me now?"

"Because when you start Hogwarts there will not be any time to tell you until after it is already too late, and seeing as Death isn't around right now and he may not ever feel like telling you, I've decided now is the best time to tell you."

"Magic's future is on my shoulders, but I don't know if I can do that, what if I mess up, what if instead of causing for magic to rise, I cause for it to fall, what if I fail nana?"

"You were marked by an enemy to be an ally Violet, even if said person does not know you are allies yet and may not for several years, you will always have allies, your friends and your family will always do what they must."

"But loved ones must be lost, and Karma cursed me to lose them all remember, I'm not meant to be happy am I?"

"You have a difficult lot in life Violet, it is up to you to make the best of it, prophesies are definite just like Karma's curses are not final, it's up to you to shape your future. If you rather meet face to face with Voldemort several times and kill him then do it, it is only final if you let it control your life, but I know you and I know you're too stubborn to be controlled anything."

"And if I end up wanting for the first prophesy to be true, but not the second?"

"Then I'll bet you can pull that off as well, I didn't give you all that power for you to just roll over and play dead, fight for whatever you want Violet and whatever it is that you want you may have it."

"But I don't know what I want."

"Perhaps not, but one day you will, and you'll be ready."

"You think so?"

"I know so, now I do believe that I sense Death's return, come let's go greet him, I'm sure he's been anxious for your safe return. You know how he gets." I smile just a bit at that, understatement of the millennium, dad is a lot of things but anxious is an understatement when it comes to his approach to anything when it concerns me.

Magic may rest on my shoulders in the future but for now it doesn't matter, whether it rises or falls my family still loves me and that's all that matters. I'll deal with both prophecies when I have to, and in the meantime, maybe I'll think on whether or not I want for either to be true. After all that first prophecy means being soulmates with Voldemort, and he's a lot older than me, but I suppose that there has to be something that I'm missing, I hope.

Oh well, I'll worry over prophecies and my future another day, in the meantime I can go see dad, and watch him panic trying to find injuries on me that aren't there and who knows what else. I'll tell him all about Hogwarts and the founders and spending time with Salazar Slytherin, then when he's done being clingy which will probably be a long time from now, maybe I'll go visit Draconis, perhaps I'll be able to visit the founders again before I go to Hogwarts, there is a world of possibilities in front of me I suppose.


	11. Year One: Arrival

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. Alright and so first year begins, this one actually took some turns that I hadn't planned on putting in, like I literally decided last minute to add some more things into it, many of which are weird. Parts of Violet's behavior may not be consistent with previous chapters, there is a reason behind that, and it's not what even Violet thinks, but we'll get to that later...as in not this chapter, I've been putting it in a few different places in the story trying to decide where the explanation fits best. Anyways I've said too much so on with the show...err...story.

* * *

Chapter 10

I let out a sigh as I finish packing my things for Hogwarts, dad and aunt Fate are arguing again, he thinks it's too dangerous for me to go to Hogwarts. She says he's being ridiculous and he knows it, Chaos said that he doesn't care about their issues apparently I need to have friends that are you know alive and from this time period.

I've already got all my supplies and the train leaves in five minutes, so I'd love to get going like right now, stupid prophecy making dad all worried, all because of the word soul mate, he needs to stop worrying for five minutes.

"While those two are preoccupied let's get you to your train, got your things? Yes excellent let's go then shall we, can't have you missing out on an opportunity to make real friends.

I roll my eyes and grab his hand, making sure I have my new owl Hedwig tightly secured to my trunk I nod once before we walk into the mortal plain.

"Alright, now this is where people would say stay out of trouble, but seeing as I'm Chaos, well I could never encourage that. Just try not to do anything to get a letter sent home, or that will have Death after us both."

"Well I won't go overboard, but as a second generation Marauder; I of course can't not cause mischief and mayhem, especially as the niece of Chaos."

"This is terrible, we've completely forgotten to teach you how to transform into an animagus, we'll just work on it over winter break, and you read up on it."

"I'll read up on it, and do my usual full study, and if I have time, maybe I'll get started on learning the transformation, a good Marauder has to be an animagus."

"That's my girl, don't forget to write home, and have fun, try not to get caught in the act of all the trouble you cause, and remember opportunity is everywhere, it's in your power to see all potential chaos even things most would never see."

"Yes Uncle, bye I love you." I turn towards the platform to take in all my surroundings.

I grin widely at all the wizards making their way onto the train saying their goodbyes. I turn and quickly give Chaos a hug, he chuckles before letting me go and vanishing. I smile as I step out of the shadows and quickly make my way onto the train.

Well this could be a bit of an issue, it would seem just about everywhere is already full. Thanks for holding me up dad, oh well I'm sure there's somewhere in this entire place that I could sit. I'm Death's heir and daughter, how complicated could it possibly be, if it comes down to it, I can just use my powers.

I sigh as I come to a stop at the end of the train, two compartments with space one housing a lone red head, and the other guarded by two boys who look kind of clueless, and nearly full.

Guarded compartment, more likely to cause a fight and create chaos, uncle would be proud. Turning to the two boys I make sure that I have the poise of a pureblood before putting on a sickly sweet smile.

"Excuse me but could you please let me into the compartment?"

They stare at me blankly, I narrow my eyes, they don't budge, I cross my arms...nothing. Rolling my eyes I shove my way past and open the compartment, I force my way in and sit in the only available seat next to a pale blond with silvery eyes, definitely a familiar face… Draco Malfoy. One of the girls, Pansy Parkinson turns a sneer and narrowed eyes at me.

"We didn't invite you in and that spot belongs to a friend, she's just not here yet… now move."

I'm so scared, someone help me… it's an upset eleven year old pureblood, who knows what she could do to me. Like I'd actually be scared of her, my uncle is Fear himself and he can be a very intimidating figure, if I don't get nightmares from seeing him anymore then I think I've little to fear from the people around me.

"I don't take orders from you Parkinson; I can be your ally or your enemy which is your decision. One should never make enemies when they don't know who they are aggravating, you would think a pureblood such as yourself would know such a thing. Allow me to introduce myself, Violet Potter, admittedly I am a half blood but at least I'm not as foolish as you seem to be."

"Draco, get rid of her, she's a mere half blood, and she'll stench up the place with her filth."

Draco looks at me curiously before shrugging his shoulders, I smirk. Same old Draco Malfoy, if it's not his problem, then it's not his problem, solve it yourself or make him realize what's in it for him.

Too bad he won't recognize me as Heiress Death, but alas I probably should keep that a secret, I went two years with the founders and managed to only tell Salazar, though I really wanted to tell Godric towards the end there, if only because he has the touch of decay.

"Seems to me that she is smart enough to attempt to befriend the right sort, I'm not going to fault her for that."

I roll my eyes, such a typical Malfoy answer, it would seem he has hardly changed since I last saw him at the age of five, I wonder if he runs to his daddy for all of his problems still as well.

"Thank you Draconis but I can defend myself though I do appreciate the gesture. Listen here Parkinson, do not ever call me filth, you're not even worth the dirt under my shoes. If you get into Slytherin then I'll be sorely disappointed in the sorting hat. Actually the only house you could get into is Hufflepuff because Helga Hufflepuff was willing to take anyone, no matter how undeserving."

She narrows her eyes, aims a hex at me that I easily deflect; she storms out saying she's going to go find Millie. "That was vicious; you'll fit right in with Slytherin Potter, congratulations."

"Thanks Draconis, but I don't know if I'll really be sorted into Slytherin, it's a split issue amongst my adoptive family. You see some of them think that with my knowledge and my aptitude for learning that I belong nowhere but Ravenclaw. Others think due to so many of my biological family being in Gryffindor and all the time I spend with my uncle, that's my house."

"Well I'd say you'd fit with Slytherin." I smirk just a little at Draco's words, of course that's what he thinks.

"Hmm…yes I do have family who thinks I would be suited for Slytherin, some for personality others for reasons that are a little personal for me, but there are those who believe with my family loyalty I should go to Hufflepuff."

"Well I suppose for now you can stay…but I wouldn't recommend getting sorted into the wrong house." Hmm, I like this, I should associate myself with the other houses at some point for the train stops, perhaps, yes I'll look into that later…or perhaps I'll wait until before the sorting.

Not even a minute later a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth enters the compartment asking about a toad, a boy named Neville apparently lost, she's Hermione Granger. And Neville is Neville Longbottom, Fate made sure that I knew the name and face of each of my year mates, Chaos is the one that drilled the entire school into my head however, ghost and professors included as well as house elves.

"Can you believe her, like we'd care about that blood traitor Longbottom losing his toad, big deal, it's ridiculous."

There's that typical Malfoy attitude of superiority I haven't missed over the years, such ridiculousness really. The others all quickly announce their agreement to his statement; I opt to remain silent instead. The rest of the train ride is spent in relative silence other than the quiet conversation and the game of exploding snap going on. At one point Millicent Bulstrode came by and through a brief fit about Pansy before opting to find her since it was because of her Pansy had left...in a way.

The entire trip was spent comfortably, when exiting the train we were greeted by Rubeus Hagrid a half giant, who told us no more than four to a boat. I sat with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Tracy Davis sat in another boat, while it seemed that Parkinson and Bulstrode were seated with Ronald Weasley.

Once inside we were greeted by Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress, who quickly went to explain the sorting. After having the sorting explained and upon seeing the hat Ron Weasley said something about trolls and his brothers...then mumbling he should have known better than to trust bloody Slytherins brothers or not.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors appart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll me your real friends,

These cunning folk will use any means,

To achieve their end.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands, (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

With Hannah Abbot being sorted into Hufflepuff the sorting began, I clapped politely as students were sorted into their new houses; I smiled when Daphne and Draco were both Slytherins as well as Nott. They make for good Slytherins, Sal would be proud to have them in his house, well for the most part; they'll need to learn how to pull a good prank of course.

I could care less about Bulstrode; currently we are neither friends nor enemies. Pansy unfortunately also had to join the house of snakes, but I suppose I should have known.

All too soon my attention was one hundred percent as the name everyone knows was called by McGonagall...my name.

"Potter, Violet."

The entire room goes quiet at my name being called, silently I make my way up to the stool, I walk with a confidence and grace one obtains from years of etiquette lessons from Fate. I take a seat on the stool, and McGonagall places the sorting hat on my head,

'Difficult very difficult; you have cunning and bravery, you work hard, your loyal and studious but where to put you?'

'Just place me where you feel is best, after all you know where I would fit best, and you've seen my past and all that I've seen possible for my future.'

'The daughter of death, a child of prophecy, you're hardly here to learn, you've already learned from the best in history.'

'I wanted to make friends my own age that were alive, not just because my uncle thought it was a good idea, I wanted to attend Hogwarts.'

'If it is true friends that you want, and if that is the ambition that brought you here then there is but one place for you.'

'Then place me there, like I said you know what do, you do this job better than anyone.'

'Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga were all so adamant about having you in their house, so I suppose it's time it happens.'

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Perhaps a little, not everyday one comes across a mind such as your own.'

'Maybe, but I think the suspense is killing them, I mean do you not see the hushed whispers.'

'Well you are the girl-who-lived, not to mention the fact you vanished from the wizarding world, yes Dumbledore claimed to know your location, and perhaps he did, but they haven't a clue.'

'So they don't, please just announce my house.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Well that I can live with Sal would be so proud, perhaps if I ever manage to get back to their time, since he knows my secret I could tell him that I was sorted into his house.

The entire room seems to go into shock at that, I smile just a little as I remove the sorting hat and make my way carefully to the house of snakes where they slowly begin their polite clapping. With the exception of the Weasley twins who shout "we got Potter!"

According to Chaos the Weasley twins are genius when it comes to causing mischief and mayhem, especially at Hogwarts. Apparently they are, grade A; pranksters. For all their pranks, I have a feeling it takes a lot of cunning, and being in Slytherin means they've adapted the proper attitude most likely, they are a prime example of what a true Slytherin should be.

I quietly take a seat next to Draco and wait for the sorting to finish, finally Blaise Zabini is sorted into Slytherin and takes a seat next to me. I only half listen as Professor Dumbledore gives out his welcoming speech, when he catches my gaze I give him a knowing smirk, he shows no real sign of worry. The next gaze that I meet is that of Severus Snape, the rival of James and ex best friend of Lily potential threat for insults...being in Slytherin may possibly help...no guarantee.

I smile a little as the ghosts begin appearing as the food arrives on the table as well.

"Ah the first years, I'm the Slytherin house ghost; they call me the Bloody Baron. If Peeves ever gives you trouble just let me know and - you, you're her, your his daughter, you're his heir...my sincerest apologies, I meant no disrespect...I assume your father is well? "

Well that's unexpected, but very interesting, this could be fun.

"My father is well; you've nothing to fear from my being here, so long as you don't personally insult me. I suspect I'll receive a howler at breakfast; my uncle dropped me off without his knowing, as he's not a fan of the idea of me making friends with the living. "

He just nods his head before continuing on his way, rude I did not dismiss him, I shall talk with him about that later perhaps, or now.

"Baron, I did not dismiss you!" The Bloody Baron glides back almost as if pulled by some invisible force; that is interesting.

"I apologize, my lady, I meant no disrespect."

"Hmm…see to it that it does not happen again, we wouldn't want to upset the wrong person now would we, my father can be very unpleasant when upset."

"Yes my lady."

"Tell the rest of your fellow ghosts to watch themselves, supervision has arrived…you're dismissed." As he floats away, I glance at my fellow Slytherin first years to see them all gazing curiously at me, glancing now and then towards the Baron.

"It's considered rude to stare you know, honestly, and you claim to be purebloods. Even Godric with all of his childish behavior was a better example of how a pureblood should behave. This is precisely why people get on my nerves, how could you possibly have such poor manners is beyond me."

They all just gawk for a moment longer before quickly turning back to their meals; honestly I _know_ Slytherins are supposed to have more subtlety than that.

I turn my attention back to those immediately around me, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne, each of them is as expressionless as the last…typical.

"So Violet are you a necromancer or something? I've never seen a ghost do that before; I mean you terrified the Bloody Baron."

I smirk just a little at Blaise's question, I don't really do the whole necromancy thing, I mean I can do the magic no problem but I don't need any of the typical dressings like a focal necklace like most of them wear. Of course most of them don't have Death's blood flowing through their veins.

"Let's go with or something, necromancy leaves a lot to be desired in comparison to what I am capable of. Besides that what I can do is so much more fun in every single aspect than necromancy, reanimating a corpse…boring, I have a bit more finesse than that."

"A bit more finesse; meaning?"

"Oh Draconis, don't be silly. I mean that, well a necromancer they can reanimate a corpse but me, well I can do this." With a snap of the fingers all the ghosts in the Great Hall seem to be dragged by an invisible force towards me. As the whole of the Great Hall stares, I just smirk before snapping my fingers again and they all go flying back.

"That is not natural."

"No, it's supernatural."

"You should probably not boast powers like that."

"I usually don't, but I've spent the last year cooped up at home, I've been going mad with boredom to be honest. Not only that, but I've never actually had much of an opportunity to try some of these powers out."

Which is true, I mean other than once or twice when Chaos snuck me out of the castle but we stayed in the realm behind the veil. Those were some real adventures, and the only time I've ever met James and Lily Potter, my birth parents. It was fun, I was worried I wouldn't like them but it's hard not to like two people who died for you, James who went to face Voldemort without a wand, and Lily who refused to stand aside.

And the look on James's face when Chaos told him the real prophecy, first he threw a fit about Dumbledore being a manipulative liar. Then once the words sunk in, he hopped the Violet is never allowed to date or get married or anything else that involves a relationship with the male species train. Lily, she just laughed, what she was laughing at, I don't know.

"First years follow us to the dormitories." I look to the person who spoke, Percival Weasley; one of the only three members of the Weasley family in all of its pureblooded history to be sorted into Slytherin, ambition got him here, so naturally he's a prefect.

"How they could let someone so poor into Slytherin I'll never know."

"Probably because Salazar Slytherin was poor once in his life, unable to access his vaults in the wizarding banks at the time, he made do with what he could and developed a fortune."

"Where do you come up with these crazy ideas?"

"Don't believe me, that's fine, I'm on a quest to steal Salazar Slytherin's diary this year. There are only a handful of places he could hide it." As we stop outside what appears to be an empty brick wall Percy gives the password 'Purity' of course. Once we're inside we're greeted by Severus Snape.

"Here in Slytherin things are done a little differently, you will be ahead in all of your classes, you are to report to me biweekly for the first month and weekly for the rest of the year, my office is open any time after classes. Look around you, these are not housemates, these are the members of your new family.

Slytherin is to always present a united front, any issues that may develop are not to leave this common room. Slytherin is ran on a hierarchy system, much like chess pieces but with a few extras, we have the pawns, the bishops, the rooks, the knights, the king, the queen, the princess, and the prince, not necessarily in that order, I believe you should be intelligent enough to know how it goes.

Rules are posted on the bulletin board, as well as homework assignments, a list of tutors for various classes and tips from your older housemates. Boys dorms are on the left and girls are on the right, at some interval within the week you will have a checkup with Madam Pomfrey whether you want to or not. The bookshelf will have two copies of each of your textbooks should you need yours.

Rule number one, is break all the rules you want but do not get caught, should you be caught your housemates are not obligated to help you in any way, if they chose to that is their choice, if you are caught you will get an additional punishment of my choosing, you are not to be out of the common room after curfew and I will know if you are.

There are ten of you five boys and five girls, usually it's two a room but in this case we're going to have three two a room. Your dorms will have your last names on them, Malfoy-Zabini, Nott-Crab-Goyle, Greengrass-Davis, and Bullstrode-Parkinson-Potter."

"Professor, I refuse to room with a filthy light half blood."

"That's alright Parkinson, I don't much wish to room with you, either. In fact I think I'll take my own room."

"We don't have an additional room Potter."

"Well not in the dorms, but there are four additional rooms within the dungeons, two belong to the Potion's professor, one for yourself and a guest room which you can do with as you please. Then there is Salazar Slytherin's bedroom and guest room, he kept to during the weekdays and then there are also two bedrooms in Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, also a bedroom and guest room."

"And how would you come across such information."

"I have my sources, believe me, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go." Before anyone can protest I exit the common room and walk straight across the hall and over just a little to the left, right across the hall is Sal's room, to the left the guest room aka my room.

"Potter what do you think you are doing?"

"Regretting my choice in password right now, when I wasn't going to Hogwarts and had no idea I would be placed in Slytherin, it was an alright password, Slytherins Have Egos," the door opens, and a glance at Severus and my fellow first years shows shocked faces in a various variety.

"Of course now that I've been sorted into Slytherin I'll have to have it changed. Later of course I plan to invade Sal's room to find his diary, because I have got to know what happened in those five years…the suspense is killing me."

With those words I walk into my old room to see literally nothing has changed, sketches of me and the various founders hang on the wall and the bed is still unmade. Snakes still decorate the room, after all it is Slytherin's guest room for the most part. And there against the back wall is a large rock where Anguis would lay when she came into the room.

"Care to explain Potter?"

"Not really, but I will professor, eventually, and don't worry about me trying to sneak out at night, there's an alert directly connected from this room to the potions labs, that is if someone tries to leave after curfew. Should someone try to enter at any time without the proper password, well, that's when an alarm will sound throughout the entire school."

"And you know this how?"

"I'll tell you another time professor, for now I'm tired."

"You will tell me now Potter."

I take a deep breath, I'll probably get in a lot of trouble for what I'm about to do, but hopefully Severus will be too stunned to do anything. " _Relinquo"_ with my hissed words of parselmagic Severus Snape is thrown roughly from the room, I may have put too much behind that, but in my defense I'm still learning. Casting a nonverbal spell I shut the door to my room and light the torches with a wave of the hand.

I am going to be in so much trouble tomorrow it won't be funny, I hope uncle Chaos is happy, because after today, I'm probably grounded for the rest of my life. I mean I only just disrespected a professor, oh and let's not forget the show of my power I've done just now and during dinner. This was probably a really bad idea, I have the distinctive feeling that…well I could cast a school-wide obliviate but that will do nothing for dad, so I'd still be in trouble, just significantly less trouble.

"You know you really shouldn't disrespect professors like that." I frown at the familiar voice behind me, no way; Salazar is a ghost; that cannot be? Turning around slowly I feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen in surprise.

"What the bloody hell, Salazar, are you alive?!"

"I think so yes, and that young lady is very improper usage of language, I'm not exactly here long, you're uncle said I get a week before I have to go back to my own time, nice fellow that man."

"Wait a minute he showed himself to you?"

"I could see him before when he picked you up."

"What?! Sal, that is not natural, not unless someone gifted you with ability to see Time and his family- when your house was burned down; that man said Lady Magic had given you parseltongue and parselmagic, even if he didn't say it out right. Is it possible she gave you that ability as well."

"Well given my ability to see them I'm going with a yes…now we'll figure that stuff out later, first we have some business to attend to. From the exploring I've been doing today in secret I've learned that Peeves has gotten brilliant with the mischief, not as good as us of course but one can only hope so much, and there are two Slytherin house members that have the pranking right..mostly. Shall we show them how it's properly done?" Like that's even a question, I mean of course I can't pass that opportunity up.


	12. Year One: The Prank Part 1

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. I decided to give up on a regular update day, but I'll try to keep to once a week or at the very least every two weeks, I'll try not to be reduced to once a month. Anyways thanks to all those who review, favorite or follow. I try to make these chapters worth while, anyways please review as all feedback is welcome, even flames, because those motivate me to do better.

* * *

Chapter 11

I bite the inside of my cheek in order to hold back my grin as I take in the sight of the Great Hall as I walk into breakfast. The entire room is Gryffindor red and gold, their house crest has been painted onto everything, along with words like Slytherins Suck, Gryffindor rules, and other things that indicate that it was members of the lion's den that did this rather than the snake's pit.

Perhaps the best of all is the giant Gryffindor lion squashing a Slytherin Snake, with a word blurb by the lion's mouth that says Severus Snape is a big nosed, greasy bat. Definitely some of my better work, the entire Great Hall looks to be vandalized, and I've framed my rival house of Gryffindor, even if I honestly don't have anything against them, they were just easiest to use.

"This is beautiful Gred."

"Quite right you are Forge."

"At least it would be except one thing."

"Nobody disrespects our house."

"We'll show those Gryffindors!"

Hmm, I may have just accidentally started up a prank war, bringing back Hogwarts tradition I suppose, and it's only Saturday, it's not time for finals of course, but this will work for now, it's a start. As I take my seat at the Slytherin table, I watch as the professors try and fail continuously to get the graffiti and other artwork off of the wall. Sal used parselmagic on it when we were done so that only parselmagic can remove it.

Eventually everything settles down, to normal volume that is until Peeves flies into the room, and sees the new decorations. At first he doesn't do anything but float there, he looks around then he spots me and smirks, possibly recognizing me for all that I know, whatever the case the smirk on his face makes everyone go pale.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN A PRANK THIS GOOD SINCE SALAZAR LEFT HOGWARTS; THAT WAS THE LAST TIME WE HAD THE ANNUAL END OF YEAR PRANK WAR. IT MAY NOT BE THE END OF THE YEAR, BUT THIS IS A CLEAR DECLARATION OF WAR; AND SO TO PROMOTE HOUSE UNITY, I SHALL RETRIEVE THE SORTING HAT AND THE PRANK WAR SHALL BEGIN!"

"Prank war, there used to be an annual end of year prank war?!"

"Why would anyone stop such a tradition?!"

"We demand an answer!"

"It was a competition that only one person was allowed to win, Salazar Slytherin was the last one to win, after he left they couldn't find the crown, no crown, no prank war and Peeves very well knows it."

It is at this very moment the Weasley twins are yanked out of their seats and dangled upside down from the ceiling, their robes become Gryffindor red and gold along with their skin and hair, and to top it off their covered in glitter. A couple of lit up floating arrows point at them both and the words next to that read 'wannabe pranksters,' and to think, this is only the beginning, this school and those twins will not know what hit them when Sal and I are through.

"I must say Violet, it's not a half bad start, although I have to admit I'm just a bit disappointed, I do believe before Peeves begins this prank war of his, we should perhaps activate phase two?" I smirk at Salazar as he stands behind Draco Malfoy sitting directly across from, I do believe that Sal is on to something. With a silent flick of the wrist I activate phase two of our ultimate prank, climate change.

I watch as my fellow Slytherins furrow their brows as the heat begins to rise, a glance at the head table shows the staff seems less than amused. Right as Peeves flies in with the sorting hat sand begins to burst from the floor along with palm trees and clear ocean water at the edges of the great hall to create a bit of tropical theme.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Relax Draconis, this could be interesting." Everyone looks at me with strange looks as I just shrug it off, a lone owl flies in and lands in front of me dropping a red envelope.

"We just arrived yesterday, how could you already have a howler Potter?" My father is Death that is all the explanation I need for that. Sighing I pick up my red envelope and break the seal, it immediately begins floating.

"VIOLET JAMIE POTTER, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT THREE CENTURIES. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID AND DANGEROUS WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS?! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS AND YET YOU DID! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I DO NOT COME TO THAT SCHOOL AND TAKE YOU OUT OF IT IMMEDIATELY!

 _Hey Violet, don't worry about him, he's just being a grump, I won't let him take you out of school or ground you for years at a time. He just needs some time to cool his roll, be good, stay out of trouble, don't do anything to give your father a heart attack. Please, because honestly he can get a little unbearable when he's worried about you._

 **Sup Vi, I don't know exactly what your father or aunt told you but whatever they said just ignore it. There is absolutely no possible way I will let them punish you in any way, just remember being a model student is far overrated. The model student thing should be left where it belongs with the people willing to wait until after Hogwarts to start the real chaos. If you don't set the record for detentions then I have no choice but to disown you as my niece; well got to go, we have to go visit mother later."**

"Now that our very own Violet Potter has been given a howler, and I have gotten the sorting hat I say it's time for this prank war to begin!"

"Peeves, we do not have the crown, no crown, no prank war."

"That is where you are incorrect Bloody Baron sir, for as of last night the crown and the tiara have both been returned. I took them and placed them where they need to be placed in the desk drawers of two professors the head of houses Gryffindor and Slytherin as it was these two founders that began the competition in the first place."

"Don't worry, I already took care of those, they're tucked safely in your bedroom, only you or I could get to them now, as much as I love this tradition, it is not the year's end. And besides our own prank has only begun now hasn't it?"

That it has Sal, that it has, "hey if you ickle little firsties don't mind, could you by chance get Gred and I down?"

"Well I suppose that we could, but you see we ickle little firsties don't know enough magic to do that. No worries though, I'm confident that your brother Percival will be more than willing to get you down."

"Oh, I cannot wait for the next part of the prank to begin, if only Anguis were here, or even Godric they both loved a good prank. Well you know how Godric is, was, he loved a good prank during appropriate times. This entire thing is brilliant, and this whole being invisible to all but you thing, I love it!"

I just roll my eyes at Salazar and watch with hidden glee as Percival Weasley cuts down the twins causing phase three of my ten phase plan to begin, snakes rain down on the students of Hogwarts, and admittedly this was Sal's brilliant idea. With the way we have things set up this will be a long and exhausting Saturday, Sal still wants to unleash the basilisk, but I still say that may be just a tad too far.

"Maybe you were right about the basilisk, I have never seen people run around screaming like a bunch of headless chickens before. All over a few snakes, such tasteless people, snakes are such majestic and beautiful creatures."

Looking around the room shows exactly what Sal said, students run around screaming or standing on the tables while professors try to get rid of the snakes only for the snakes to deflect their spells and become angrier. Again something I have Sal to thank for, and here I am alone at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast while snakes slither across the tables and floors, and still continue to drop from the ceiling.

"That they are Salazar, some people just don't seem to have the same appreciation for them as you and I. Shall we adjourn to the library or perhaps elsewhere, perhaps your room?"

"And let you snoop through my things, I think not, as for the Chamber, tempting very tempting but not now. Come now to the library, we'll leave them to attempt to clean this mess up, oh what a shame it is we made it so nobody but us can leave the Great Hall."

"It is such a shame Sal, could you imagine what Godric and the others would be saying to all of this."

"I can...Godric would say, Salazar you are a grown wizard grow up, then Rowena would say of all the childish things you could have hurt someone, and then Helga would be like, a little fun now and then never hurts but you must know when to stop. Then I would say, but guys you just do not understand how to appreciate a prank of epic proportions."

"Sounds about right, so are you going to tell me what happened in those five years yet?"

"No, if I did that then you would have the answers you want and I love seeing how much not knowing this is bothering you my dear."

"Jerk."

"I rather be the jerk than the brat."

"Fine, so when do we activate phase five of our plan?"

"Flying food, dishes and furniture, hmm...let's wait until we're safely tucked away in the library, we're almost there after all."

"Then phase six, is the calm before the storm, we reopen the ability for them to exit the Great Hall, phase seven once everyone is safely in bed we give my room the incorrect password three times...thus waking up the entire school with your siren."

"Phase eight is when we bring the forest inside; phase nine is when we unleash the basilisk-"

"No basilisk!"

"Fine, phase nine we bind and gag you and 'sacrifice' you to the basilisk, and phase ten, we knock them all out, put them to bed and make them believe it was all one bad dream, until morning when everyone begins sharing the dream with each other, and they begin to wonder if it was all real. Then in the Great Hall now cleaned up of all but our climate change will be redecorated."

"No basilisk."

"You have to be sacrificed to something!"

"Salazar Severus Slytherin I said no basilisk and I meant it!"

"No! You did not just go there, you did not use my middle name, the pain, the soul piercing pain, and I cannot believe you went there!"

I watch with an emotionless face as Sal fakes hurt and begins to fake cry as he moans and groans about the pain I've caused him in using his middle name. His full name being used usually indicates he's in severe trouble, I just can't believe his middle name is Severus, when the potions master of Hogwarts has it as his first name...I wonder.

"Are you done being dramatic yet?"

"I am not being dramatic, you broke my heart, and now you must die!"

"Are you good now?"

"Yes Violet, I am good."

"Finally, now shall we activate phase five?"

"Not quite, we should after all be able to see it."

"I have that covered," with a wave the hand I create a small vortex showing the chaos in the Great Hall. From my pocket I pull out the button set up to activate phase five and hand it Sal, he takes it with a vindictive glint in his eye and presses and we watch as everything in the Great Hall begins to fly around.

Staff and students try to escape through various doors but no matter how much they try they can't manage to get them to stop. Looking at Sal shows a satisfied look on his face, as he kicks his feet up on the table and leans back in his chair.

"This may be some of our best work yet Vi, this right here is why I like you, you are willing to have fun. Now about the basilisk."

"Still no basilisk, although...I just had a wonderful idea."

"Oh do tell, is it better than the basilisk?!"

"How does sacrificing me in front of the entire school to the ghost of Salazar Slytherin sound to you?"

"We could do that?"

"Not really seeing as you're not a ghost, but they wouldn't know that now would they?"

"Can I marry you?"

"Soulmate remember?"

"Can I adopt you as my daughter?"

"Okay, little weird there, but no, I've already been adopted by Death remember, I already have a biological father and a creature father, that's three fathers total, so I don't know what could possibly remain."

"And Godric called dibs on being your honorary father, fine you said your soulmate is related to me, so I get to be your father-in-law!"

"That could work, somewhat, that is if the whole soulmates thing works out, Lady Magic told me there are ways for me to get around it after all."

"Really, you wouldn't do that to me would you, you're my only daughter!"

"Maybe, we'll just have to see how things work out, besides you don't have children. Anyways now that we've worked out this much I suppose that we should be getting things ready for my sacrifice."

"That we should, but we need to do something else to the Weasley twins and Peeves, something that will put the icing on the cake."

"Leave that to me Sal."

"Fine but how exactly are we going to make my presence known considering at the moment I can't be seen?"

"We shall call upon Chaos."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You rang?" Turning to my left shows uncle Chaos standing there a gleeful look on his face; I think he's pretty happy with our work.

"We need Sal to be visible just long enough for us to pull a specific part of our prank off, any chance you could help?"

"Help create mischief and mayhem, darling niece of mine; they don't call me Chaos for nothing. Are you sure you don't wish to get the basilisk involved?"

"No basilisk, either of you."

"Fine."

"Thank you, now let's initiate phase six, the calm before the storm." Sal walks over to the wall and whispers something to Hogwarts, I look into our little viewing vortex to see the confused faces of the staff and students as everything that was flying around clatters to the ground and the snakes slither away and our graffiti vanishes...leaving only the beach behind.

McGonagall carefully moves to try and leave through one of the doors, when she manages to get through she and the other Professors usher out the students. I flick my wrist to give our little image some sound.

"The students behind this need to be found!"

"Obviously Minerva it was your Gryffindors."

"Oh please this is something those Weasley twins of yours would try, Slytherins at they are they would try to frame my lions."

"Now listen here, not one of my snakes would put themselves at risk for a stupid little prank, could you honestly believe the Weasley twins would disrespect their own house and willingly hang themselves upside down?"

"Perhaps the best solution is a school-wide punishment?"

"What do you have in mind Pomona?"

"Well Professor Dumbledore, I was just thinking perhaps we could have the entire school clean up the mess. It would promote house unity and it would also make them realize that further pranks like this will not be tolerated, and it will make them think twice before trying such a thing again."

"That is a most excellent suggestion; we'll give the students an hour to get them cleaned up, and you can make the announcements...now off we go."

I wave my hand clearing away the viewing vortex, turning towards Chaos and Sal shows a bit of an odd sigh. Chaos is a little too close to Sal for Sal's comfort I'm sure, Salazar Slytherin is good at wearing masks but given what I do know of his past there is no way that he's comfortable around anyone...makes me wonder just how old he was when he did finally have children if most everyone makes him nervous.

"Well, I've done all that I can in order to give him time being visible, there is but one thing left to finalize it, giving him twenty-four hours. Unfortunately this requires an area of work that I am incapable of, however I believe you Violet can pull it off."

"What's missing exactly?"

"Well visibility is more of something only a select few can dish out, mother obviously, Time, and Life."

"I haven't really tried any powers from Nana; all I know from her is that I am pretty good on picking up magic. Life all I got was a kiss that can heal basically, unless you're saying that could suffice, because it's not a power I got from Time."

"Well yes a kiss basically but it's not like it has to be an actual kiss, a peck on the cheek could work fine for our purposes, heck you could probably get away with blowing him a kiss."

"I feel as though I'm being talked over." We both turn towards Sal; Chaos rolls his eyes, winks, with a smirk and vanishes in a flash of light. Well he was useful.

"We should get you back to your room before Severus finds out that you are missing, I would not be surprised if he were to blame you for this entire fiasco."

"Well it was my fault, well shall we go?"

"Ladies first." I roll my eyes at Sal, and open up a secret passage leading from the library to inside Sal's room. Once inside Sal's room he sits down at the desk and begins moving his snake statues around, a clear sign that he's thinking. I quickly give him a peck on the cheek causing him to stiffen. I turn and go through the one sided passage from his room into my room before he can get so much as a chance to hex me.

Right as I get settled on my bed a knock sounds at my door, not bad on the timing Severus Snape, not bad at all. Quietly I move a book open and lay it face down on the bed and ruffle my blankets and sheets just a little more, I pull off my shoes and walk towards the door and open it to reveal none other than Severus Snape.


	13. Year One: The Prank Part 2

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. Well it took me longer than expected, mainly because I lost my flash-drive I had this on, so I spent a week mourning the loss of my flashdrive then I realized I have a backup flash-drive and spent a few days finding that. And by the time I had my flash-drive back Muse had decided to abandoned me, but finally has come back and hopefully with a chapter you guys like.

* * *

Chapter 13

Well there are only a few options in which I can take in this type of situation, my professor student relationship with Severus Snape is probably already down in the ditch, I can dig myself further down or I can attempt climbing out. There's little doubt in my mind that he's well aware of the fact that I was behind those pranks, but he only has speculation, and no solid evidence.

"Seeing as you're already cleaned up you can wait in the common room for your housemates, that prank of yours has earned a school wide punishment. The other staff at this school may not have the intelligence to decipher that you were behind this…but I assure you Potter that I am not."

"Of course not professor Snape, it's impossible to not realize that you are amongst the most intelligent of the Hogwarts professors. However you have no solid evidence that the prank in the Great Hall had been my doing. If you wish to punish me for something you have no evidence of it being my doing; then as you are my professor and head of house and you're the more intelligent of Hogwarts residents, I suppose that you may as it would be within your right."

"You do not think that I would punish you without solid proof that it was you that is guilty?"

"I have no doubt you would professor, but there are three things you must take into consideration. One, you would have to convince the rest of the staff you were justified in punishing me when they find out as they likely know well of your discontent for James Potter. Two, as we are Slytherin then we must present a united front, students and professors alike, that's the way Slytherin works. Third and perhaps most importantly the rest of the staff will come to the realization that there is no possible way the culprit could be a Slytherin."

"No possible way, it seems exactly like something you would do."

"But professor, you do not know me or my history, you knew James and you knew Lily, Sirius, Remus and my wretched muggle aunt Petunia, but you do not know myself or the family that has raised me…and that is the key to it all."

"And what of the family that had raised you?"

"Well I have a Nana, my adoptive father, six aunts and five uncles. However I was raised mainly by my adoptive father one of my aunts and one of my uncles. My father is extremely overprotective and was completely against the idea of me coming to Hogwarts, he was all for me staying at home and continuing my education there, but I didn't come to Hogwarts to simply learn, I came to make friends."

"All the less reason for you to behave, after all if you are here only to make friends then what is there for you to worry over?"

"Just because dad doesn't want me here, well that doesn't mean that he won't want me to be one of the best students possible. You may not know the man that raised me, but he does know you and your deeds; he does not like that you were a Death Eater, he doesn't like that you work for Dumbledore now either, however he does like the fact you were willing to take an unbreakable vow to protect me."

"Detention, my office tonight after dinner until curfew," with that he turns allowing for his cloak to billow behind him, I just smirk as he enters the Slytherin common rooms. That went rather well, I suppose I should head to the common and wait for my housemates so that I may 'participate' in the school wide punishment for the prank. Won't they all be quite surprised, you could say that I'm going to be taking Hogwarts by storm and when I'm done with this place; they won't even know what it hit it.

As I enter into the common room I find that the majority of the house has gathered together already, well that's convenient, looks like we'll be heading to the Great Hall presently. Snape looks at us all with narrowed eyes and everyone breaks into a line with the youngest of us at the front and the eldest at the back. I myself stand between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Draco is just in front of Blaise and behind Pansy is Millicent Bulstrode.

"I can't believe I have to stand by such a filthy little half blood."

"Quiet Pansy Persephone Parkinson, we wouldn't want to give the other houses the wrong impression. We are Slytherin we must present a united front, and besides your head of house is also a so called filthy half blood. Next time you may wish to rethink your perspective before making comments such as that, I can promise you one of these days you'll be kneeling down and cowering before a filthy half-blood because he will evoke that much fear into you with his very presence."

Severus Snape seems to stiffen for just a moment at my words, if I had to gander a guess, I would say that he's coming to the realization I know far more than I ever should. After all only he and Dumbledore are supposed to know about that unbreakable vow, and not too many people I'm sure are aware of Snape's blood status, how they couldn't is beyond me though, Snape is not a pureblood name.

I wonder how long he will be able to last before he does something illegal and attempts to use Legilimency against me in order to figure just what it is that I know. After all I probably shouldn't know that Voldemort is a half blood, I shouldn't know anything about him or Tom Riddle. Had Death gotten his way, then that is exactly how it would be however, Fate and Muse would never allow for something like that to ever happen.

However if my theory is correct, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort are two different people, yes they were once one person, but they are of two different mindsets. After all the Tom Riddle that I had learned Occlumency from was not all that interested in doing things in such a dark manner. He seemed more interested in fighting on the political.

Besides my drawings are almost always right, even if not guaranteed, there is one thing about one of them I am confident is at least accurate about one detail. Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort at one point will become two separate people, unless it was metaphorically speaking in which case they already are.

As we enter into the Great Hall it's too see the rest of the school seems to be already gathered and cleaning up the mess, except for a few of from each of the other houses here and there. Snape turns to look at us with narrowed eyes and crossed arms, "do not forget that you represent the house of Slytherin, set to work."

"Aye-Aye captain!"

"Potter; detention for a week."

"Only a week professor?"

"Two weeks."

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Three."

"I'm so horrified."

"That's it you'll have detention with me every night from after dinner to curfew until the end of term."

I probably should be more upset by the punishment but the problem is I'm not, not even in the least. Keeping a neutral look on my face I walk away to join my fellow Slytherin first years the moment I pick up a sponge however a few of the Gryffindors enter into the room.

"I wish someone would just confess to this entire thing so that the rest of us could get on with our Saturday.'' I turn to Draco and smirk in a slightly vindictive manner, Draco raises a brow at me in curiosity.

"Please tell me that is you're up to something look bellissima because what you did last night proves you have some wicked cool tricks up your sleeves."

"Tell me, which of the Gryffindor first years do you thinks deserves to confess the most, personally I don't know any of them well enough to discern an opinion. I met Weasley once but that was ages ago."

"Perhaps, but he's also the only reasonable choice, except one important fact, nobody would believe a first year capable of this, it would have to be an upper year that takes the blame."

"Nonsense Zabini...just watch." And without my so much as having to use any of my magic Ronald Weasley goes up to the professors and confesses to a crime he didn't commit.

The professors look at him with doubt filled gazes clearly believing all of this to beyond the power of a first year, not that I blame them after all this is Ron Weasley, last I saw him he was four years old and on the oath of becoming just like his mother. I wonder if he has chosen to think things carefully and follow after his father and older brothers rather than his mother. Only one first year has the capability to pull this off and unfortunately that's me and professor Snape is well aware of it.

"It would seem we have confirmed which house the culprit is from and so houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw you may return to your Saturday whilst house Gryffindor years 5-7 shall be cleaning up this mess."

"How did you do that bellissima?"

"Natural talent of course Blaise Zabini, now let's get going, Professor Snape wouldn't wish for us to linger."

"And what Miss Potter gives you the right to assume anything about what I would think?"

"Intuition Professor Sir, but do not worry, you may know in due time what I truly mean, it is only a matter of when I am sure, Death keeps you alive as best as he can because while he doesn't always agree with your decisions Death respects you."

"What would you know about Death; you were probably raised by muggles. To presume to know what Death would think, don't you know that people have been claimed by Death for lesser offenses?"

"In fact I was not raised by my mother's filthy, horrible muggle relatives; I wasn't raised by a muggle-born, a half-blood, or a pureblood you could say. I was raised by _the_ blood, not that you would understand the true meaning of that Pansy Persephone Parkinson."

"Stop using my middle name you filthy little half-blood!"

"Enough, Slytherin first years will be re-alphabetizing the books in the common room until lunch, you are to present a united front, if you can't get past something as petty as blood status then you will not last long in Slytherin house."

"Professor; blood status is not petty it is the foundation of the Slytherin beliefs, it's what the dark lord fought for, it'-"

"ENOUGH! Do not speak of things that you do not know Parkinson, the dark fought for many things but the eradication of muggleborns was not one of them…a muggleborn was gladly welcomed to his cause if they were worthy. The dark lord tried to recruit Lily Potter a number of times…now enough of this talk…Slytherin's reputation is low enough as it is for being dark. We do not want to attract…unwanted attention."

"Yes Professor Snape, my apologies."

The rest of the morning was spent in silence as the Slytherin first years had to remove all of the books off the common room shelves, an even thousand books to be precise I don't think that even the Ravenclaws have that many books, then again I'm probably wrong. By the time we had removed all of them from their shelves it was unfortunately time for lunch meaning we have to finish after lunch.

"Ah the ickle little firsties"

"Been enjoying your morning"

"Don't worry about it"

"Professor Snape always uses that punishment on first years."

"He knows conflict is bound to rise here and there"

"He had to give us that punishment a good twelve times"

"Before everyone in our year began to get along"

"We apparently can be quite troublesome."

"Well maybe if Potter-"

"Don't even start it Parkinson, the entire house is aware that Potter here actually did nothing wrong. In fact you should consider yourself lucky to still be alive. Don't you know it's practically a death sentence to insult one of _the_ blood?"

So Percy Weasley knows of the blood, of course why am I not surprised, he is a prefect even if he's a fifth year he seems the type to know that kind of information. Parkinson just sneers at Weasley calling him a poor blood traitor.

"20 points from Slytherin, we do not allow such petty things outside of the common room Miss Parkinson. You should consider yourself lucky that Miss Potter hasn't taken action against you…there is no stranger power than that possessed by those of the blood. Even those adopted into the family are not to be trifled with."

Draco Pov (Yes I just went there)

As soon as lunch was over it was back replacing books on the shelves, with a little help from my allowance I managed to pay a few upper years to correctly reshelf the books for us, they seemed a little too eager to help, that worries me. But I'll worry about that later, I have got to write to dad and ask what the blood is, that sounds so…like something I should know about because I'm a Malfoy…surely he'll know. Quietly I grab a quill, ink and parchment to pen my father a letter.

 _Father,_

 _I have been successfully sorted into Slytherin as I'm Sev has already told you, and to the shock of everyone Violet Potter was also sorted into our prestigious house. In the short time we have been here however I have come across something that has me puzzled. Potter said something about being raised by the blood; Sev seemed to know what that meant and at lunch today Percy Weasley made mention of how those who belong to the blood even by adoption have strange power and are not to be trifled with. What exactly is the blood, and could it be possible that Potter was raised by this supposed blood?_

 _Your Loyal Son,_

 _Draco_

Rereading my letter to make sure it sounds like it's from a proper pureblood heir I roll it up and give it to an owl to take to father, I'm going to get to the bottom of this blood business if it's the last thing I do. As I walk back to the common room I see Sev standing there a smirk on his face, my blood runs cold, and that's never a good sign.

"You know, you're not the first group of first years to try having older students spell the books back on the shelf. There are but two ways to get the books back on the shelves correctly, by hand and a means you will have to discover for yourselves. You're Slytherins this is your first test, do not disappoint me."

As Sev walks away the others all turn narrowed looks to me; well all of them but Potter she seems to be pondering the situation.

"Well that's brilliant thanks a lot Draco now we have to start all over again!"

"Hey it's not his fault; any one of you could have had that idea, like professor Snape said we're not the first ones to do this. We're Slytherins that means we're cunning when we're met with a locked door we pick the lock, when we want something we find a way to get it, this will be easy, we just need to put our minds to it."

"What do you have in mind bellissima?"

"A friend of mine once told me that there is a hidden solution to every problem, you just need to know how to search every little nook and cranny. There's a magical switch under each shelf that will summon the books that belong on that shelf to the correct locations."

As she walks over to one of the book cases and places her hand underneath a shelf several books begin to fly onto the shelf, she scans the titles and smirks a clear indicator they're in alphabetical order before she moves onto the shelf below, Blaise and Daphne make quick work to find their own bookshelf to follow suit before all of Slytherin houses first years are at book case or two to summon books to the shelf, except for Pansy.

Violet Pov

Detention with professor Snape apparently for Slytherins consist of doing lines consisting mainly of I will not disrespect my elders. This is opposed to that of Ravenclaws who are to make sure the ingrediants are correctly organized, Hufflepuffs who are to sweep and mop the floors and Gryffindors who have to scrub the cauldrons by hand. It was unsurprising when I arrived to see that it was snowing in the already cold dungeon room, or that professor Snape was scowling, what was surprising was when he vanished the snow and said nothing else about it.

He vanished the snow! He must have very powerful magical blood in his veins, perhaps descended of the blood himself, that snow was meant to be vanishable only by myself alone or one of my family members…curious. It seems sometime I'm going to need to delve into the lineage of my potions professor.

"You were raised by _the_ blood Potter; you are just full of surprises aren't you. But all the more reason to believe you are behind the prank from this morning. Parkinson may not know what the blood is but I assure you that I do."

"Only what is known to you, there is much you still do not know professor."

"I had thought the blood died out."

"Many do, my father and his family are very secretive you could say. By blood adopting me I became a part of the blood. It is why I can do what I can professor, my family is different being of _the_ blood but not so much so that any of my behavior towards you is acceptable. Just because I have knowledge that I should not, just because I have power does not mean I should flaunt it the way I have been. For whatever reason it's like I've been getting this feeling that I should show my power. Power I was taught as a small child that I should not flaunt."

"You're still a small child Potter."

"So I've been told, you know Potions is actually the one magic area I've yet to earn my mastery in. I'm good but it was the last on the list of things for me to learn. Uncle was using the curriculum for teaching me, we've made it through fourth year in our lessons but that still leaves 5th-7th and some extras."

"I suppose we could make use of your detentions, and I suppose that if you'll have no trouble with the ones that I assign during class time...we'll see just where your skill set is by testing you above your level, perhaps a NEWT level potion. Polyjuice perhaps?"

"You're not as mean as I've heard older students claim, and it's true what I said... Death does respect you."

"Ah yes, I should have assumed that _the_ blood wouldn't lose their ties with the Lady Magic and her children."

"Every magical child is her child professor, she gifted us for a reason, just as she doesn't gift the squib there is reason."

"Words beyond your years I do believe Miss Potter."

"Comes with being a part of _the_ blood professor, I suppose and when one is cursed from a young age they learn."

"Cursed?"

"Karma has never liked me and didn't like when I was taken in by the blood. She cursed me to lose them all, everyone I will ever care for and for my life to be full of difficulties. I had always thought it was my payment for being adopted by the blood and receiving the magical gifts I did."

"The blood are the very first ones to have ever received the magic of the Lady Magic, you being adopted into the blood is actually quite remarkable, especially given how everyone thought they had died out long before Merlin and Morgana were born. And yet here you are."

"Here I am the Girl-who-lived, the one that supposedly destroyed Voldemort, the man that had once been known as Tom Riddle, a half blood feared by all...although perhaps he's the purest pureblood of all."

"Oh?"

"Yes...his future lies with close relations to my family, there are those within the blood who have taken an interest in him, and there are those like my father who wish only for his end."

"And what of the lady magic and her children, do you know of their opinion?"

"I do, they are a bit divided, like I said for some like my father there is nothing about Tom Riddle that is good, and then there are those like Fate and Muse who are probably planning my wedding to Tom Riddle this very second."

"So you're saying that if Fate has her way then you will marry the dark lord, sounds to me like something that would be set in stone, it is Fate after all."

"Not quite, Lady Magic told me prophecies are never set in stone, not even ones given by Fate, it's all about the choices we make. Just because Fate likes the idea, does not mean it's definite, we all control our own destinies professor."

"And what of mine?"

"Personally I think it's as the greatest triple agent the world will ever know, you see people think you're a double agent going between Dumbledore and Voldemort, but you swore an unbreakable vow to protect me. So really if I decided to form a third side in this war business you'd side with me automatically, so nope you're a triple agent."

"Who told you that one?"

"The blood."

"Of course, the blood, I should have known, how many lines have you written?"

"63 Professor Snape, sir," he cast a tempus; we've still got another hour until curfew.

"You're dismissed, you're to tell nobody that I let you off easy Potter, I do not do this often, but I think just this once I can let it slide." I smile as I thank him and run out the door back to my room, it's going to be a late night, and I need to sleep now so I'm not tired tomorrow. As soon as I'm in my room I flop down on my bed grab my stuffed grim and let myself slowly drift into oblivion.

3:00 A.M. exactly finds me in my room with Salazar, my hair is mussed up, my clothes look torn and it looks like I've been struggling as he holds me with Rowena's dagger to my throat like he's about to drag me away, at precisely 3:01 a loud siren begins to sound drumming against my ears it's louder and shriller than a dragon's roar. At 3:02 the sound of Severus Snape banging on the door barely makes way into the room, Salazar allows the door to burst open just as he apparates us into the great hall, I give Snape a pleading look, as though I'm begging for help.

When we enter the great hall Salazar has already set up the entire room to look like it's set up for a sacrifice, the torches are dimly lit, there's a circle of rocks in the center and a stake, where Dumbledore's podium usually resides, Salazar makes quick work of tying me up and gagging me right as he finishes and lights the circle of torches just outside the rocks three feet between each the doors to the great hall open to reveal all of the staff members, the prefects and the head boy and girl and last to enter is a dumbstruck Dumbledore.

"Fools! You will never be able to save her, no this girl is my sacrifice, to my family as she has killed my heir I shall be taking her until a new one is provided, so doth proclaim Salazar Slytherin." And with that he causes every flame in the room to brighten before we disappear into his room the alarm still ringing for just a few seconds before it goes silent.

"That...was...brilliant. I have to say Sal you really had them convinced you were Salazar Slytherin's ghost or something out for revenge."

"Well if I was brilliant there is not a word for your performance my dear. You had the entire faculty convinced you were terrified, to be honest I was half worried you were actually scared besides the fact this was your idea."

"Thanks Sal, what do you think Godric would say now?"

"Salazar Slytherin of all the immature, inappropriate, incorrigible things. I cannot even begin to fathom why you would pull such a childish stunt." Salazar and I both turn to the closet door to see Godric standing there arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "And you Violet, I expected better from you...why would you do this? I can't believe you two did something like this without me. I may not always encourage pranks and the childish behavior but I like a good prank now and then and you just left me out?!"

"How did you-"

"Get to the future and know all of this, I honestly know not, nor do I care, I'm just going to assume this is just some unusual dream."

"We could always expand upon the prank Godric, think about it. Salazar kidnapped me as a sacrifice, it is only right the noble Godric Gryffindor come to my rescue."

"Hmm I like it, what say you Godric?"

Godric looks at us both with narrowed eyes, opting to say nothing, sighing I reopen my viewing vortex from earlier to see what's going on in the rest of the castle. I smirk as the majority of the staff come face to face with the various creatures of the Forbidden Forest, from Acromantulas to Centaurs to Werewolves and unicorns, if it happened to have been in the forest tonight it is currently running amok in the school.

"What did you do bring the entirety of Salazar's Forest into the school, where are the dragons?"

"I think those were deported to somewhere else, most likely Romania, but no worries, this is still quite amusing. We should have let them discover the creatures in the castle before the kidnapping but if we did that there was no guarantee that they'd have noticed."

"You two are such children, but very well I shall play along with your game and be thy rescuer from the terrible Salazar Slytherin."

"Terrible?"

"You claimed you were kidnapping her and implied you were going to force yourself on her Salazar; that classifies as quite terrible indeed."

"I did what?! I would never force myself on anyone let alone a child, not after what I had to endure, I did not mean to imply that…all I said was…oh…I really should have went over my lines. Take her Godric back to the Great Hall, put the creatures back in the forest and be done with it. They do not need to witness your heroic rescue in entirety; it would not be as believable."

Godric nods his head before grabbing me and apparating us into the Great Hall where the majority of the chaos lies. Nobody seems to even notice our presence until Godric says a spell causing all the creatures in the room to freeze, as everyone turns towards us he looks across the hall with narrowed eyes.

"The creatures are to remain within the forest, not gallivant around the castle, and you call yourselves magicals. If you were truly magical you would not have allowed for a young girl to be taken by Salazar's ghost so he could play at his petty games of revenge. Here is your girl, as for you creatures…away to the forest."

And just like that the creatures unfreeze and vanish into thin air, leaving me alone with Godric, the prefects, the head boy and girl and the staff. Godric looks around with narrowed eyes before vanishing altogether as well. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are the first two run up to me and check me for injuries, followed closely by none other than Professor Severus Snape.

"I know you're behind all of this…don't think me to be easily fooled Potter." I don't respond to Professor Snape's words, he's already punishing me for this prank, for the entire term. As soon as Madam Pomfrey declares me perfectly fine I'm being ushered back to my room by none other than Professor Snape. "You alarms alerted me last night when you left your room, I half expected you to know your way around that…strange magic possessed by the blood indeed, neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin were ghost tonight."

As I enter my room and turn around to face professor Snape I just give him a smirk, "we'll see what you think in the morning," with that I shut the door and go back to bed.


	14. Year One: Discussions

Please Read And **REVIEW,** after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A.N. So I've had this chapter done for a while and apparently I completely forgot to post it, and I'm thinking at this time you guys are tired of my poor even if honest excuses and are tired of the apologies, so for now, I'm just going to aim for monthly updates and we'll see where things manage to go from there...I'm thinking I may just need a break from this fic as my muse has been hounding me with other ideas...though if I post another story, this one will still be updated until it's finished.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Wakey wakey…wakey wakey…wake up…wake up…Violet Wake Up!" I bolt up in my bed to see Salazar sitting at the foot of the bed a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough, you do know I'm on a time limit here, right now we have until a little after breakfast...so let's discuss a few things. One you're not allowed in my room under any circumstances…two most of your housemates as you've noticed are purebloods with a halfblood here and there, don't worry about it…not that you are…three under no circumstances are you to allow Peeves to start a prank war, you will get Dumbledore to reinstate it at the end of the year…four house unity all the way…five don't be a stranger come and visit often…six if you can't make it to the past go to my portrait…seven no boyfriends not now not ever…eight quidditch is okay, by all means break the boundaries and make the team…nine break all the rules don't get caught and finally ten…stay alive."

"Is that all you woke me up for Sal?"

"No Violet, while you've been asleep I was discussing something with my portrait down in the chamber. After snooping around the castle last night, other than freaking out the portraits and ghost who all of course new about last night's fiasco I found a ghost who didn't believe it for a second."

"Really?"

"Rowena's daughter, she of course knows how much I love pranks and how nothing of what I said would hold a lick of truth, apparently the key give away was that thing I accidentally implied. Anyways I started asking her about Voldemort…she really, _really_ did not want to…confessed that perhaps she made a mistake helping him with something and told me about the war and what he set out to do."

"Which is eradicate the world of muggleborns right?"

"Exactly, so I went down to speak to my portrait and demand the answer for how he didn't see this coming and yell at him. Apparently he warned Riddle he was going too fast trying to learn the dark arts…that'd he descend into madness…then came the idea of the horcrux…and after the first one he stopped listening he'd killed a muggleborn and for some reason with everyone else's claims, the claims written in _Hogwarts: A History_ , well he thought that's what my mission was."

"But it's not, you want to protect magical children, no matter their magical background, Hogwarts was built to protect magical children, and Hogsmeade even, how did they get so mixed up Sal?"

"Purebloods were the only ones getting sorted into my house for a long time apparently, but a lot of that was due to them being the most cunning, they were raised with the knowledge on how to stay hidden and bred with a high ambition. Then after Riddle came through, it became the only safe place for a number of them."

"I wish I could slap the guy who wrote _Hogwarts: A History_ , what's the copyright rule on that book anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously the guy who wrote the first edition and the latest can't be the same…must be owned by a publisher…I have an idea and you're going to help me. How long do we have until breakfast is over?"

"Four hours, what are you planning?"

"Damn it that'll never be enough time!"

"Language, young lady we do not speak such foul language, honestly I know Godric and I raised you better than that."

"For a year a few days Salazar."

"Do not get smart with me young lady."

"It's fine, we'll just have to work around a few things, whoever wrote the book clearly didn't properly research, now who could tell us about the origins and the falling out between Salazar Slytherin and the other founders than themselves. You had your portrait placed in the Chamber, where would Rowena, Godric and Helga have theirs placed?"

"Rowena, the library most likely but it's been moved since then, the old library is still there just empty though her portrait is there still and you'll know the way there fine. Godric always said he wanted his portrait locked in a box and buried by the broom shed, not the quidditch pitch because that would be a crime digging up the pitch and Helga…hmm."

"While you work on that, I begin to develop a plan of action…there has to be a way for me to deactivate your alarm…why did you set it up for all of your bedrooms anyways; especially when you knew you wouldn't always be the potion's master?"

"Precaution, I was taking no risk with your safety, and you can't deactivate them, they have to be deactivated from all three rooms, my room next door and down in the Chamber won't be a problem, but it's the other one…and I'm not taking a risk to your safety by deactivating any of those anyways."

"Fine you go steal the portraits of the other founders and I'll make a list of ghost who would be good to ask, we already have Helena and the Bloody baron was here the same time as her and I'm sure the fat Friar and Sir Nicholas could be of help. What other portraits could help?"

"Probably the ones of the past headmasters and headmistresses hanging in Godric's old office, I could steal those as well but I won't be here to replace them for you. And you don't exactly have a place to…never mind how foolish of me to forget nobody else in the school speaks parseltongue this place is littered with my passages you'll find a place to hide them and probably put them back."

"I'll pull it off, now if we were Helga where would we want our portrait hung?" We look at each other with wide grins.

"In the kitchen; of course why didn't we think of it sooner?"

"Students were always sneaking in there and she loved to watch them and make sure everyone was well fed."

"It has to be hidden out of sight so people wouldn't know they're being spied on."

"I'll be sure to find it when I'm out stealing the other portraits, so what exactly are you planning to call this book you're writing?"

"The Complete True History of Hogwarts…I put in complete because I will have nothing, and I mean nothing left out. This won't be just little facts anything of significance the story about each ghost if they're willing…your story…well not your pre-Hogwarts story just the stuff about how you wanted all magical children regardless of blood status to be welcome."

"You will need more than this school year to write this all, perhaps even more than the summer no matter how differently time runs behind the veil."

"The veil…how could I have been so completely inconceivably foolish…the veil Salazar…do you know who is behind the veil?!"

"Your family and dead people."

"My family Salazar as in the people that would know everything there is to know about Hogwarts…I mean my aunt is Muse she could tell you what Godric dreams about every thought that runs through a head every word spoken. Not to mention Time and Fate they've seen everything."

"They could write it in their spare time then."

"No Sal, I'll bet you they've already written it, after all Time and Fate are pretty good with their ability to peak into things yet to come."

"Not bad…I'm still stealing the portraits…it's too good a prank to pass up, but I won't just steal from the headmaster…no Violet…we've four…err three hours to steal every portrait in this school."

"Isn't that just a little soon after the last prank...oh who am I kidding, it's never too small of a gap between pranks and this could be like another part of the prank…everyone forgets certain things about phases 1-9 thanks to phase 10, this could be phase 11, we could make it a never ending on going prank to last all year."

"I'm not here that long."

"No but your portrait will be, I'll be sure to tell him about it, after all he'll have your memories…that's weird actually now that I think about it."

"You mean that it probably has memories of these pranks from today and it probably already remembers this conversation…I learned long ago that somethings are better left unquestioned."

"You're probably right, but there are some I want answered."

"You're still too young Violet…I promise you one day I will tell you, but that day is not today."

"Sal what could possibly be worse than you having been a sex slave from a young age?"

"Violet…please don't."

"Fine…but you will tell me whether you like it or not."

"And I know you'll have it no other way, but we have some thousands portraits to relocate for our own amusement…but first we'll need to glamour you better yet Polyjuice, it just so happens I have some on me…Polyjuice into me and well they'll never know it was you."

"Sal, how are you so relaxed about everything in regards to me, you act as though nothing bothers you, you nearly a thousand or so years in the future and yet you're so calm."

"After what I went through I decided not to worry about the future, the past or really even the logic behind anything, I decided to live every moment as if it's the end of a quidditch game."

"So you live life as though it's one big celebration?"

"Exactly because for me it is, it has been since I found Godric and we built Hogwarts…I don't know what the falling out thing was really about but, I have my suspicions that I won't like whatever those reasons are."

"Those five years coming back to haunt you?"

"I pray every night that it never happens, that I don't get sucked back into that…I was free of that finally, I am free but I often worry that I'll wake up one day and find it was all a dream."

"It's not…and Sal…it's sunrise, I don't think we'll be stealing portraits today, not that I could or have you forgotten your alarm we've yet to disarm."

"Oh right, yes that…it stays…I think professor Snape will do a most excellent job of keeping sure you stay unharmed in your room."

"Please Sal, how am I supposed to sneak out at night to pull pranks?"

"You were sorted into Slytherin were you not, besides if one day you will be the new lady Slytherin then you'll need to be cunning…whether it's just through marriage or not…it's important that you be cunning."

"There is no guarantee about me marrying the last member of your family line Salazar, meaning there is no promise that I'll ever be the next lady Slytherin."

"Well I would hope everything works out, think about it if you marry him you could be Lady Voldemort…do you not see what I'm getting at."

"Voldemort is a self-proclaimed title but say whatever you want Sal, I'm not going to marry him; not as long as I can fight it…he's fifty-four years older Sal, that's just gross."

"Hmm…fine after you kill him…you can still take the title of Lady Slytherin, I can pull the proper strings…after all Godric would do the exact same thing. You mean a lot to us Violet and we want mostly for your happiness…so that means that you can have any title we can manipulate the world into giving you."

"You're so weird Salazar Slytherin."

"Have you looked in a mirror, ever Violet, you are hardly one to talk about being weird. I mean come on two of your best friends lived nearly a thousand years ago. What normal child makes friends with adults let alone ones from a thousand years in the past?"

"Nobody ever said I was normal, not even amongst magical standards, not even before Death adopted me after all, there is this whole girl-who-lived thing going on so you know. Being Death's daughter definitely means I don't constitute as normal."

"Oh big word, constitute, I know you do not act it, but little secret Violet, you are only eleven years of age, you should try it sometime."

"When one is raised by only the wisest Salazar they are imparted with much wisdom of their own, and being a child is hardly allowed. It is only the influence of Chaos I am quite certain that allows me the little childish behavior that which I do have."

"Do you hear yourself, Violet I had no childhood due to the early onset of facing the horrors of the world that forced me to grow up. I want only for you to have a bit of normalcy to your childhood."

"I have had plenty of normalcy, between aunt Fate, uncle Chaos, aunt Muse and uncle Time I've had nothing but plenty of normalcy. Muse would kidnap me after or during lessons and take me around Diagon Alley. Chaos and I would cause mischief, Fate planned the family outings and Time well he showed me wonders."

"How many friends your own age do you have though?"

"Well Draconis for one, that's without a doubt, he helped me learn to control the touch after all, he can be a little snotty from time to time but he's still one of my best friends. I think I could be good friends with Blaise and Daphne as well…as for the others…only time will tell."

"While I am glad that you actually do have some friends your own age, I worry that you will not remember to make more and to just be a child. Remember to expand your horizons. There is a reason Godric is not only my cousin but also my best friend, he is reckless…you could use a Gryffindor in your life."

"So Chaos doesn't count?"

"No because he is not your age, just think about it little serpent."

"Fine but I shall make no promises whatsoever."

"Well I can only hope for so much when it comes to you. I do mean it though, make some new friends, expand your friendship with Draconis and the others…but don't forget to explore the other houses."

"Of course not, maybe I'll look into making friends with Ronald Weasley, I'm rather fond of the twins and I rather like Percival as well. From what I remember from when I was little he and his little sister were well on the path of being corrupt like their mum but…a little bit of friendship could work wonders for him."

"That's my girl, our time is running out."

"You say that as though we'll never see each other again, I don't care how long it takes I will always find a way to come visit you. If it takes me eleven years then so be it, this will not be the last we see of each other, after all we are family."

"Oh? I could have sworn you weren't going to marry my heir which would mean we would never have any legal ties to make us family."

"Exactly legal, as far as I'm concerned we've been family since the day we met, when sat by the edge of the forest and just watched Anguis hunt."

"That long, are you sure you are not just saying that, I mean I would believe it more if you were to say it was when we had that discussion."

"No family, I realized it's the ones that I trust the easiest and accidently spill my secrets to that become the most like family to me."

"Whatever you say little serpent…I suspect that soon I must go, it was good to see you my dear but time here is flowing and I will have to return to my home time. But that does not mean if given the chance I would not come back."

"What are you two talking about, do you not remember anything, his visibility was twenty-four hours, his visit he gets for a week, that means you still have plenty of time to do whatever you two do honestly."

We both jump at the sudden voice of Chaos, he just laughs at us both, a smirk on his face I roll my eyes. Wait a minute…a week, how could we have possibly forgotten that Sal is here for a week?!

"My guess is you two were caught up in the visibility of twenty-four hours and forgot the rest, it happens. You're only eleven Violet and he's not that old either, when you've lived thousands of years however, well then you get an idea and don't forget quite so easy."

Turning towards the other door in the room shows Aunt Muse standing there smiling kindly as though she's completely supposed to be there. Salazar looks completely shocked while Chaos is still as amused as ever.

"Salazar you know Uncle Chaos, and this my aunt Muse, she knows literally anything and everything that you ever think, don't worry you'll get used to the idea."

"I take it that is one of your powers?"

"Huh, no actually I didn't inherit the mind reading thing, though I am decent with Legilimency and Occlumency, had one of the most powerful in history as my teacher. I can get in and out of any mind but his own, though Severus is pretty powerful on his Occlumency, you'd literally have to be deliberately digging for a specific memory you know is there and using full strength to break in…truly."

"Violet has a more interesting power of mine, she can implant thoughts, false memories into your mind. She has such potential to be so powerful, but the truth is Violet still has a long ways to go. While she's master a lot of the actual magic, she truly still has a lot to learn about the magic she inherited, the magic of the blood."

"You say that as though I haven't learned anything Muse, I happen to have the hang of the majority of my inherited powers, just not the ones that came from dad, I mean uncle Time helped me train his powers, and I already know how to use Karma's, and Fate's and Chaos and-"

"Speaking of time, you best be getting off to breakfast or people will go looking for you."

"But-"

"No but's my as Chaos said Salazar has an entire week here, just because soon he won't be visible to everyone doesn't mean he won't be visible to you and unable to speak to you, now run along, you do not want to earn anymore detentions than you already have."

"She does."

"Chaos, that is not how one raises a proper young lady."

"I take it you've been speaking to mother, very well as mother wishes our darling niece to become a proper young lady then I shall lessen my encouragement of her creating mayhem but only lesson it."

"Thank you, I know it's difficult for you but; you know the time is approaching, every day Violet is one step closer to her destiny."

"Nana said I don't have to abide by prophecy."

"And you don't darling, we are speaking of other things, not prophesied but mere fact, the sad reality of it, and you will be best prepared through education here at Hogwarts. Even if Death begs you to come home constantly."

"Come on Violet, we better get you to break your fast before some is sent looking for you and given the suspicions of a certain potions professor and a recent detention, we should probably not risk for you to be late."

"Whatever you say, is that not why we have the secret passages?" Sal just smirks as he opens up one of said passages and begins to lead the way to the Great Hall, but he stops at the end of the passage to let me pass.

"As am not invisible as of yet, for now I must leave you my dear, show them all how a true Slytherin behaves."

"I'll see you in a little bit Sal, I promise, now don't go having any wild and crazy adventures without me."

"I would not dream of it." Rolling my eyes I discretely exit the secret passage and make my way into breakfast where it would appear everyone has already gathered, almost everyone is staring at me in suspicion. I just straighten my shoulders and walk with the grace of a pureblood to my seat with my fellow housemates.

As soon as I sit down the eyes of the other houses turn away and I'm met with accusing gazes of my year mates. "You know we already have enough pranksters in Slytherin with the Weasley twins, we don't need another with you Potter…your prank last night interrupted all of our beauty sleep."

"My apologies Pansy Parkinson, just give me a moment to try and develop the ability to care about your disrupted sleep. You'd do well to take the advice of Percival Weasley and not mess with me or my own."

"And there" -Fred

"She is" -George

"The school's" -Fred

"Newest prankster" -George

"Have you ever" -Fred

"Thought about"- Fred

"working with others" -George

"because we'd" -Fred

"be delighted" -George

"to help"- both

"Of course" -George

"What you did" -Fred

"Is grounds" -George

"For us to seek our revenge." -Both

"It was nothing personal boys, but if you are going to prank someone then you've still a lot to learn. As for working with others, I have a partner in crime at the moment, though I'm afraid he shall be unavailable come next week. I suppose I could consider your offer, tell you what. You manage to prank me, and not only will all three of us be able to work together. But as I'm sure you recall Peeves mentioning the prank war. I do know the locations of the crowns, prank me and they're yours along with the title Supreme Pranksters of Hogwarts."

The mischievous twins look at each other gleefully ideas probably already racing through their heads before they turn back to me and in their manner of simultaneous speaking say, "Deal, but you'll regret it."

"I'll take my chances, if I can pull a prank on a man said to be impossible to prank, I think I can handle you two."

"Oh that's a challenge, we wish you the best of luck…you're going to need it." With that they had back to their own seats, I'm not even going to be worried about it.

"You know; you really shouldn't have challenged those two." I look at Blaise with a smirk as I take a sip of my pumpkin juice; as the owls drop of this morning's mail, an eagle owl leaving a note for Draco, likely from his father, of course I have my own letter also likely from my own father, but at least this time…it isn't a howler.

"They'll have to learn sometime that one does not try to mess with one of the blood and expect to get away with it." As I open up my letter I widen my eyes upon recognizing neat, loopy and elegant handwriting I know only of one person who could own.

 _Dearest Violet,_

 _I must say, my congratulations on making Slytherin, I know you would have done well in any of the houses but I believe that Slytherin will teach you many things you will need in the future. It seems like only yesterday we were adopting you into the family and your father was in such a panic trying to take care of you._

 _I do hope that you are making friends, I know better than to expect for you to stay out of trouble, you are after all my mischievous son's niece. I can only imagine the mayhem you and his son could cause this year, but hopefully your friend Draconis can keep you two from creating and finding or just plain getting into too much trouble. He may not realize it but he does have Fate's foresight, it is not fully developed yet but I believe it is only a matter of time before he unlocks his gifts._

 _In the mean time I guess your mayhem will be aided by your friend, you have a strong friendship in him that can stand the test of time. It is time that will often separate you from your friend, but that is little really and you can have other friends, your friendship with Draconis has the potential to be just as strong, as well as with the son of my mischievous child. All that you have to do is nourish these friendships and allow for them to flourish._

 _I should like to have afternoon tea with you this afternoon, there a few things I wish to discuss that I do not believe can be conveyed in a letter._

 _With all my Love,_

 _Nana_

"Get another scolding already Potter?"

"No Pansy Parkinson, if I was in trouble either my father would send another howler or he'd show up in person to yell at me. If you must know however it is from my grandmother, the Lady of the Blood, she wishes to have tea with me."

"Break isn't until December, isn't a little early for her to be inviting you to tea?"

"Not exactly Tracey, not when she wishes to have tea this afternoon, I shall have to discuss it with Professor Snape, and perhaps the headmaster, one does not simply ignore an invitation from the Lady of the Blood, especially when she makes it sound like it is important. The vagueness of why she wants to have tea implies it could indeed be an urgent matter."

"Could be?"

"Yes Blaise could be, as in it could be of great importance or she simply wishes to discuss somethings that she feels should be left out of a letter, personally I think it's the former."

"Good luck with that Potter, they won't let you leave school grounds to have tea."

"If I do not go to her, there is chance she will only come here, you do not seem to understand the power possessed by the blood, and my grandmother as the head of our line, well let's just say a few wards wouldn't be of effort to walk through."

"So that's it, she just invited you to tea?"

"No, she also congratulated me on making Slytherin and said she believes I will learn a thing or two here and to make good friends."

"Well I can help you there Potter, make sure you never find yourself with the wrong sort such as Weasley, the ones in Slytherin are alright, they chose right…but the Gryffindor in our year, he is a blood traitor."

"Perhaps Draconis, she does seem to approve of my friendship with you, she seems to hope that you will be capable of keeping me away from trouble however."

"And how would your grandmother know that Potter?"

"Why must you even get into these conversations Pansy Parkinson when you so clearly hate me. Go to the library and look up information on the blood, I am not going to explain even the tiniest of details to you or perhaps someone else will be willing to answer."

"The blood Pansy is closely associated with the Lady Magic herself and her twelve children, as in Life and Death, Fate and Karma, Time and Muse, Precision and Luck, Peace and Chaos, Fear and Emotion or as he is preferential to Eros."

"Grandmother was right, Draconis is blessed with the foresight."

"Foresight, you mean like a seer?"

"You have a long time until you come into your full power, but there is no other way you could have known the name of each Lady Magic's 12 children, in that order with even Emotion's preferred name of Eros."

"Order?"

"Yes Blaise order Time and Muse, Life and Death, Fate and Karma, Peace and Chaos, Precision and Luck, Fear and Emotion, each listing is a pair of twins. He may not have listed age order but that is of no consequence, the best way to show you he has the gift even if fairly underdeveloped can be proven through him answering a simple question."

"Could any seer answer this question the same."

"Perhaps, each of the Lady Magic's twelve children are of importance but which one is of the most importance and why is it so?"

Draconis looks at me in confusion and I watch as a contemplative look grows on his face as he is joined by my aunt Muse. Now he must puzzle out the answer in order to give me an answer that will prove he has the gift.

"Think on it Draconis, I shall give you until dinner tomorrow, in the meantime I must be going, I need to discuss things with Professor Snape."

With that I get up from the table and make my way to exit the Great Hall and down to the dungeons to speak with Severus about having tea with Nana, and to perhaps make mention of the fact I know it was him that had told the rest of the house of my prank, as they should have been in a dreamlike state.

This of course only further proves my theory that he perhaps may be an actual descendant of the blood, that would be most interesting. I wonder just how many generations from the blood he is, it takes at least five generations for the blue and green eyes to clear out. But he does have the dark hair which takes a good fifteen generations to clear out so that indicates there is slight possibility he is not that far off, but it could be a simply inherited trait. I really need to get a hold of a genealogy book.


	15. Year One: Tea

Please Read And REVIEW, after all reviews motivate

Disclaimer : See Prologue

A.N. Wow it's been forever, I really have been getting bad with these updates, good news is, the school year is almost over, so here pretty soon I should have more time to write, but this story may still be slow going, for lack of ideas.

* * *

Chapter 14

I knock on Snape's office door practically bouncing from foot to foot; he has absolutely no reason to so much as think about granting my request. As the door opens to reveal the potions master I still myself. He looks at me a frown etched deep into his face, clearly he must be wondering just what it is that I'm up to.

"What do you need miss Potter?"

"Is there any way you could help me with getting permission to leave the school for the afternoon? My grandmother should like to have tea with me."

"You want me to get you permission to leave school grounds so you can have tea with your grandmother?"

"With my grandmother, the head of the Blood; yes. From her letter it seemed she had something important to discuss and the Lady of the Blood is not beyond arriving in her own methods. The tea will be had, where is the question. "

"I shall see what can be done."

"Thank you professor, you have no idea how much I appreciate this, I mean it, if you can pull this off I will gladly stop pestering you, no promises about other teachers, but I'll keep any and all pranks on you at bay!"

"You will show me respect in and out of the common room?"

"Wherever you want me to; but only if you can get me into tea with my grandmother."

"As I said; I shall see what can be done."

"Yes sir, when shall you know if I'll be able to go?"

"I should have an answer by the end of lunch…however do not be surprised when the answer is that you cannot leave."

"Of course professor, but the Lady of the Blood doesn't really take no for an answer, so she will come here instead, there are no wards that can keep her out."

"Of course, we shall just have to see how things go, it's still a few hours until lunch, and as classes don't start until, I recommend you go get acquainted with your housemates; or your text books at the very least."

"I've already read all of my textbooks, and I read the one for potions twice, it was the only one where I didn't already know most everything, but I'll probably look it over once or twice more before class. In the meantime, I think you're right I should go make friends with my housemates."

I turn to head out of his office door, right as I open the door though I pause as he says one more thing, "stay out of trouble," I smile just a little at that. I turn and look at him over my shoulder a smile on my face.

"No promises professor," and with that I turn around and head out the door, shutting it behind me, walking towards the common room. Entering the common shows the majority of my housemates sitting around on the furniture, the older years playing games or having discussions, the rest of the first years along with the second and third years are all lying on pillows littered around on the floor. Draco and Blaise are playing a game of chess.

"Hey you, firstie come here," I turn towards the person that had spoken, a fifth year, bad teeth, a sneer, dark hair and dark eyes, Marcus Flint, captain of the Quidditch team.

"Yes?"

"I said come here firstie, or are you stupid?" I narrow my eyes at that, and walk over towards him, a pleasant smile on my face, revenge shall be had.

"Okay, I walked over towards you, now what do you want?"

"Oi, Violet, get away from him," I turn around at the voices of Fred and George Weasley, only for my arm to be grabbed by Flint and for him to force me to face him again.

"Now, now Weasley, she's a first year, all first years must go through initiation, and since she's here now clearly would be the best time to get it over with."

"Flint, I suggest that you let go of my arm right now; when they say you shouldn't mess with the Blood the mean it, I do not like to be touched."

"Now, let's not get angry, I told you it's time for initiation."

"What's initiation?"

"Glad you asked you see you, will have to come with me to the Quidditch pitch with me and the rest of the team for what we like to call a little flying lesson."

"Alright; why not, it's not like I have much else to do."

"Violet, you really don't want to do that." I just roll my eyes at the Weasley twins, I'm glad they're concerned but they're talking to Death's daughter. I can handle a little flying; I think if I can out fly Godric Gryffindor through Salazar's Forest, I think I can handle whatever they have to throw at me.

When we got to the Quidditch pitch Marcus called for the entire Quidditch team to mount their brooms, Fred and George looked nervous but nonetheless they did as they were told and flew to their as their Quidditch captain demanded.

When I looked back at Marcus Flint he was holding one of the school's old brooms out to me, probably what they use for the flying lessons they give to first years. I roll my eyes as I grab the broom, without even asking what he wanted me to do, I mounted the broom and kicked off into the air.

"So what's this little flying lesson?"

"You think you're something special Potter?"

"Nah, but flying, that's something I learned at a young age; but that's irrelevant, you said we're having a flying lesson, so let's have this lesson."

"If that's how you feel, good luck Potter you're going to need it." And he opened up the trunk and before unleashing the locks on the bludger he cast a charm on it and let it go. And I soon realized exactly what he had been thinking.

As the bludger flew after me, I used every Quidditch move I could think of to avoid the bludger and the entire Quidditch team flying at me and in my way. The school's old broom isn't that great however if there is one thing I had learned over the years it's how to fly a broom. Between dad, Salazar, Godric, Abrasax Malfoy, Time, Chaos, Fate, Luck, Muse, Merlin and even Precision, flying is my strong point.

It was five minutes into lunch when Flint finally called off our little flying lesson, and I was met by congratulations from the entire Quidditch team as they headed inside. The Weasley twins seemed to be in shock and as for Marcus Flint, he stood there looking at me with a blank look on his face.

"Alright Potter, well done, you may just have a spot on the team next year, we'll need a new seeker, you could probably do well there."

"I'll think on it Marcus."

"You'll think on it?"

"I believe that is what I said, I can't make any promises, I have my priorities, however I must admit that classes aren't my main concern, I'll pass easily. However with my family, well finding time for Quidditch it could prove difficult."

"So that's it, you'll think on it?"

"Yup."

"Well, alright, but anytime you want to join the team for practice you're more than welcome, these school brooms are pathetic however I think that we can make do with how well you fly."

"Thanks," and the rest of our walk to the Great Hall was spent in silence, and I pondered briefly the behavior of Marcus Flint, he doesn't exactly seem the type for compliments or even pleasant conversation for that matter. I suppose though he is a Slytherin and if he needs a new seeker for next year, then he clearly is willing to do whatever it may take to get me to become seeker. That could prove interesting.

Entering the Great Hall Marcus walks over to sit by the Slytherin Quidditch team and some of the other fifth year Slytherins; I smile as I move to sit down for lunch next to Draco. As I sit down Pansy Parkinson looks at me as though she feels I'm lower than dirt, I just ignore that and take my seat at lunch, and hold back my laughter as Sal goes to imitate everything Parkinson does.

"How did your flying lesson go, you don't look like you got knocked off the broom at all."

"Oh, you know same old I suppose, I didn't manage to take any falls, and when it was all done and over with the team congratulated me on a job well done, then Marcus offered me a spot on next year's team as seeker."

"You're such a liar."

"Believe what you will Pansy Parkinson, but that's the truth." It was at this Draco decided to change the subject away from my 'flying lesson' to something else.

"So how did you're attempt to get out of school for afternoon tea go?"

"I don't know yet, we'll have to wait for Professor Snape and see." As though on cue, the solemn professor walks over to us a blank expression on his face.

"Miss Potter."

"Yes professor?"

"You are to be back no later than the start of dinner, other than that, you may go have your afternoon tea with your grandmother."

"Really; thank you professor Snape sir, I had no doubt that you could get me the permission, you have no idea how much this means to me. You have held up your end of the bargain, and so now I shall hold up mine." He doesn't say anything, just wordlessly walks away, the others just gape at me, but I continue to eat my lunch, so that I may leave for tea as soon as I'm done eating.

Sal moves to stand behind the head's table and begins to mimic the various professors seated there, then as though through some stroke of genius, he levitates Dumbledore's wine glass and dumps it over the top of his head. This startles several people, including the older wizard, however Dumbledore just cast a drying charm and moves on to finish his lunch.

"Violet, you're not behind that are you?"

"No but a friend of mine is."

"Do we even want to know?"

"No Draconis, I highly doubt that you do."

They don't say anything and the rest of lunch goes by in silence, as they all look at me in curiosity every time Salazar does something new up at the staff table, oddly avoiding Snape, likely because he's the only Slytherin at the staff table.

As I finished my lunch I made my way through the corridors, finding one without any portraits, ghosts or people, I take a deep breath and take a simple step forward. A quick flash of light and I find myself standing just outside Nana's Palace. Carefully I knock on the door, rather than being opened, it transports me into the gardens where Lady Magic stands gazing at her flowers.

"I have come for our tea Nana." As she turns around a smile lights up her face.

"Violet, my beautiful granddaughter, it brings me joy to see you; your magic is prospering, you are on the path to become a very powerful witch; I am proud of you." And Nana scoops me into a hug, before setting me down in a chair for tea, she looks at me with a joy in her eye that suggest that if there is anything I wish to say or ask I should do so at the beginning of the conversation.

"Nana, could I ask you a question please?" She looked at me with a smile and nodded her head once, the gentleness never leaving her eyes.

"You may ask anything my darling, but that does not mean I can answer."

"Which of the Gryffindors is my cousin?"

"Ah, you're searching for the son of Chaos I had mentioned...the truth my darling is that Chaos has two sons, one his by birth, the other however is adopted. Neither of them would be your first guess."

"So they're not Gryffindors?"

"One of them is, however he is not an obvious choice, just like his brother is not obvious. A little secret my darling granddaughter, as our family is more than the Blood, we do not always show the traits that belong to the Blood."

"Well I know we're technically not actually the Blood, because they're the ones that you first blessed with magic, but us, well I don't even know what we would call our family; but our traits are the same as the Blood aren't they?"

"Well the difference between us and the Blood, besides the fact there is but only one true member of the Blood that remains, but that is not what we are discussing, we my darling are not the Blood but the Magic. And the members of my family do not have to have our typical traits, because we can change our looks if we so wish, but it is not what we typically do."

"So they could literally be anyone...well I have no choice but to make it my mission to find them." She laughs at that, the sound is melodic and calming, I don't think that even Peace could have a more calming presence.

"Well you won't find them that simply I would hope, what fun is it when everything is simple?"

"I enjoy solving mysteries, and the identity of my two cousins is a mystery."

"You have 12 cousins my darling, some are adopted like the second son of Chaos, legal by our standards but not by any other, your other cousins were born into the family like the first son of Chaos. That is six boys and six girls. They are also all in attendance at Hogwarts; well all but two, they shall be starting next year."

"I see, and Professor Snape, is he this last member of the Blood?"

"Now, you can't expect me to give you all the answers my darling. But there is something special about your potions professor yes, but it shall be up to you to uncover the secrets he knows not that he hides."

"He's powerful."

"There are many reasons as to why he has found favour with your father, my darling, now how about some biscuits?" I smile as I take one of the offered biscuits; she's never going to answer my questions.

"Nana, what was it exactly that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Are you sure we have not already discussed it my darling?" I frown as I think over our entire conversation since my arrival; then I smile just a little as I nod my head.

"We can't have, you implied within your letter it was a matter of utmost importance, and while I believe everything we have discussed is of importance, I would not say that it was that level of importance."

"I forget just how clever you are sometimes, but you are your father's daughter, though as clever as Death can be, I do believe that if he were as clever as you he'd be Salazar Slytherin. I believe you have spent far too much time with our dear Salazar."

"You're not going to make me send Sal home are you?"

"No, I shall allow him to remain as long as Time has allotted, Salazar is a powerful wizard, and the two have seen a friendship unlike any I've seen before. Not to say that you and young Draconis don' t have a strong and powerful friendship, I believe Fate has done all that is within her power to make sure that you have plenty of friends."

"And Karma has cursed me so that I shall lose every one of them."

"There are ways to undo even Karma's most powerful of curses can be broken."

"I know Nana, but I shall never ask it of you; Muse says that Karma was unjust with the curse she has given me, but I still believe that Karma knows best the retribution I should have for the gifts I have been given. No curse she can lay on me can outweigh the fact that I have a family that loves me; I am a member of the magic and that is all that I need."

"You are wise beyond your years…my little one…perhaps too much time training with Time. Which brings me to the purpose of our little meeting, I have a charm for your bracelet that you will need in the coming years."

"A new charm?"

"Yes, one that I believe is only appropriate, and one that I believe I should have given to you long ago; this charm my darling granddaughter allows you to grant others a gift, you will use this charm to create, and with it, you may gift life in a way, it will protect others from your father."

"You mean like the one I gave Abraxas?"

"You can create necklaces from it like the one you gave Abraxas Malfoy, except perhaps a little stronger and without the loopholes, but that is not all as to why I've brought you here; you have much of your father's powers, you have mastered those of Fate, Karma, Muse, Chaos and Time that you have been gifted, it is time you learned to control the rest of the gifts given to you by my children."

"But Nana from Peace I got the ability for my very presence to create calm and soothe, from Eros I can manipulate emotions, Luck I can create good or bad, Life gave me a healing kiss, Precision my power from him is within his name, and from Fear well the ability to know one's deepest fears."

"There is more to it than that, just because your presence and create calm and soothe others does not mean it always does. You've yet to learn to manipulate the emotions of others, creating luck is not easy, healing with a kiss can be dangerous when you can also poison. Knowing one's fears is something that should be treaded delicately and there's more to being precise than meets the eye. Precision shall therefor be the first that you meet with."

"Yes Nana, when shall our lessons begin?"

"When the clock strikes Midnight each night you will be brought to Precision, and when the twelve chime finishes you shall be found again in your bed. Precision is not like your father, he is a stricter teacher than Time, he will not coddle like Fate and he will see no need for rest like Muse."

"And he will see no need for chaos…I understand Nana."

"Very well then, your father should like to see you before you return to Hogwarts, you best go to him, he is in his old room, I trust you know how to find it?"

"Yes Nana."

"Then be on your way." With a nod of my head I exit Nana's gardens and make my way through Lady Magic's Palace, it's really the polar opposite of Death's Castle, where dad's castle is all doom and gloom this place is more cheery, with beautiful flowers. The palace is more of a labyrinth than even dad's castle, but finding dad's room is easy, all one needs do is follow the increasing feeling of dread and the increasing cold.

After several twist and turns and going down four flights of stairs I find myself standing outside a black door with a rusty doorknob and hinges, and spider webs all over. That combined with the torches on either side of the door and increasing chill screams out that this is the door to my father's room. I open it slowly, earning a loud creak, sighing I look at the foreboding long spirally staircase going down lit by torches.

Placing my hand on the wall for support I begin to make my way down the endless stairs, counting in my head as I go…I know from past experience that there are precisely 3001 stairs leading down to the dungeon themed room that belonged to my dad when he still lived in the palace.

By the time I've gone down thirty steps there was no doubt in my mind, I should have brought Salazar with me to tea with Nana, at least then I'd have someone to talk to while I go down all these stairs. Then again, my aunt is Muse, I suppose I always have someone that I can speak with, even if just in thought.

 _'Right you are kiddo, so how was tea?'_

 _'It proved to be rather interesting; I don't suppose you know of a faster way down to the dungeon that is dad's room would you?'_

 _'There is a way to turn the stairs into a slide, but he's the only one that knows it, so how's Hogwarts, staying out of trouble I hope.'_

 _'Hogwarts is fantastic, and define trouble.'_

 _'Anything Chaos would approve.'_

 _'Then definitely not…I don't suppose you could tell me anything about where I might find my cousins?'_

 _'Well I could tell who each one is, but what fun is that, though I suppose I could give you one and only one hint.'_

 _'One is better than none.'_

 _'I thought so too, speaking of, two of them happen to be fifth years.'_

 _'So there is a son of Chaos in Gryffindor, and there are two that are fifth years, a total of six boys and six girls, two who don't start Hogwarts until next year, I guess I'll see what I can figure out.'_

 _'That's my girl…so do you like your professors?'_

 _'Haven't had any classes yet, though I rather like Professor Snape, as for the others, time will tell, though I don't like Dumbledore.'_

 _'Now that is your father speaking.'_

 _'Maybe but it's true.'_

 _'Alright but surely you've at least heard about your other professors, are you telling me you've got nothing.'_

 _'Well I heard that McGonagall while biased towards her own house, she is fair within the classroom, and Quirrel something is off about him, my scar hurts when he's nearby.'_

 _'Your scar?'_

 _'Yes, I suspect it's Voldemort related after all he gave me the scar, and it is a horcrux behind it, I think that Voldemort is possessing Quirrel or something, otherwise my scar wouldn't hurt…deductive reasoning says that it must be Voldemort…but I won't know for sure until Defense Against the Dark Arts when I can further investigate.'_

 _'Like you need DADA, or any class besides potions really.'_

 _'That's not true, my transfiguration needs work, and there is always more to learn in Defense, different opponents have different styles, and I've yet to find someone to teach me the protronus.'_

 _'That is true.'_

 _'And I really do need to make more friends my own age, wasn't that the argument?'_

 _'It was, and is also true; you could also stand to learn some various people skills and truths about life that the rest of us cannot teach you.'_

 _'See, I'll be fine.'_

 _'I have no doubt about you being fine, it's my brother that has me worried.'_

 _'Dad will be fine as well.'_

 _'Vi, I'll bet you sixteen galleons that he's enrolled into your school before graduation.'_

 _'I'm not taking that bet because I know you're probably right, after all you're the one that knows everyone's thoughts.'_

 _'Alas and so nobody ever wants to bet against me on things I could influence, a few of the others who weren't rooting for you to be placed in Slytherin are actually accusing me of cheating.'_

 _'But you didn't, the hat chose to place me in Slytherin.'_

 _'It did, and with your friendship with Salazar Slytherin himself, I don't see how anyone could have ever thought you'd end up elsewhere.'_

 _'Well I am rather close with Godric as well.'_

 _'So you are; you develop friendships well when you allow them to develop.'_

 _'I try not to allow it because of Karma's curse.'_

 _'All you need do is ask and my mother will remove it.'_

 _'I shall not ask it of her, not now nor ever, I know you say that I do not deserve it, and perhaps you are right, but this is what Karma feels is just, and if it makes her feel better about herself, then allow it. It cannot be helped if she is petty.'_

 _'You are too kind for this world Violet, the universe is full of unpleasant people; Karma amongst them, if everyone were like you I would say things would be far more peaceful.'_

 _'If everyone were like me there wouldn't be much fun to be had in life, people of all kinds of personality are needed, they make life more interesting. Imagine a world without Salazar Slytherin, the Sorting Hat wouldn't sing, Peeves wouldn't love to prank people, the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts wouldn't be forbidden, and there would be no Voldemort.'_

 _'Many would argue that it would be an ideal world to live in.'_

 _'In theory perhaps, but Voldemort is not nearly as bad as everyone claims, my theory is that if there were no Voldemort then the universe would have given someone far worse to replace him. It is like an endless cycle, Voldemort may be a dark lord, and the worst in history, but that does not mean that worse are yet to come…after all Gellert Grindelwald was once the worst.'_

 _'Like I've said child, you are wise beyond your years.'_

 _'It happens when one is raised by the children of the Lady Magic.'_

 _'Well you are near the end of this short journey down the stairs, so I shall leave you now.'_

I smile as I see the last steps in no more than ten away, leaving me for now, Muse almost never leaves anyone, she's our thoughts, so she's always there, even if she's not always making people aware of it, that's just the way that she is. I begin to run down the last of the ten steps, and jumping off when I get to the fourth, landing on my feet…barely.

Once safely at the bottom of the stairs, I take in my surroundings, it's literally a dungeon, sitting in the center of the room however is a table with fancy engravings, and two chairs on either side, seated in one chair is dad, a chess board in the center, the black pieces facing him, he smiles as he sees me, and I smile walking towards him.

"There is my darling daughter, I am glad that you could join me, have a seat and let's play a game of chess."

"Is a game of chess all that you wanted?" I sit down in the chair opposite him and move my pawn forward two, he studies the board as though we were deep into a game before moving one of his knights in retaliation.

"No, I'd also like to talk with you Violet, you've been away from me far too long, it seems as though I had only gotten you back when you had decided to run off to school."

"I know daddy, and I'm sorry it's just; you can't keep me here forever, I was born in the mortal plain, and I should like to make some friends my own age. I talk like someone who's as old as Dumbledore dad; I just want a chance to be normal!"

"You can never be normal, it is the burden of being my daughter, but if you wish, I could discuss with Time, go back and make it so you were never adopted?" I study the chess board, I appear to be winning, but I am not fool enough to believe it will last that way, I take his knight, he smirks and takes my queen.

"And miss out on having a family that cares for me, on making friends like Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, to live with my magic hating muggle relatives, I think not. Besides if you didn't have me, who else would play chess with you whenever you fancy a game?"

"I have eleven siblings, I think I'd manage."

"Perhaps in convincing Time, or Muse, but Muse would know your moves before you do and Time, well to be quite honest I'm not sure if he's above cheating in chess."

"So you are right, which brings us back to just you and me, I will miss our time together, and being able to play chess with you on a whim, but if Hogwarts is what you truly want."

"It is."

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to attend. I only fear that we have not been together nearly as much as I have hoped."

"How so?"

"You spent a year with your muggles at five, at six you went to learn the mind arts, at seven and eight you were learning from Merlin and Morgana, at nine you were with the founders, and much of the year you were ten you were with Time."

"And I was with you whenever I wasn't, come my third year you could always come visit during Hogsmeade trips and I will be home over breaks and you can always send letters."

"I suppose you're right, but it would appear my little girl is growing up on me, and I'm missing it."

"I'm only eleven daddy, I'm still plenty little."

"You say that now, but about when you're thirteen, fifteen, seventeen, one of these days you'll be grown and you'll no longer need me."

"I'll always need you daddy, whether you like it or not. I'll need you at my graduation, and when I go through break ups, and whatever other horrors I face as a teenager…and I'll need you when I'm an adult and don't get the job I wanted or I get hurt or I lose a friend or when I just feel alone. No matter how old I get, I'll always need you."

"Checkmate."

"That is not fair, how do you even do that?"

"Years of practice darling, now you best get back to your school now, come give the old guy a hug before you leave though." I roll my eyes as I stand from my chair and make my way to the other side of the table and crawl into my dad's lap and give him a hug kissing him on the cheek.

"You're not old daddy, and I promise it won't be too long before you see me again, and don't forget, I'll always need you." As he picks me up and places me on the ground, I hear him mumble something that almost sounded like _that's what I'm afraid of_ , but I shrug it off knowing that I'm wrong.

"See you later princess, and don't try and tell me I'm not old, I stopped keeping count of my age over a thousand years ago."

"And yet Dumbledore looks older, don't forget you're not as old as Time."

"He'll get you for that one, now get going before I decide to lock you in your room for the rest of eternity." I kiss him once more on the cheek before silently apparating out, I've learned by now once he's mentioned it the thought has crossed his mind more than a few times.

I smile seeing myself in my room down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Salazar is lying on the bed throwing a bouncy ball at the ceiling. "Did you miss me?" Sal practically leaps off the bed before enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Do not ever leave me alone like that again, I was going mad with boredom; well admittedly I have pondered a few prank ideas, how do you think Severus would handle it if we put him in a marriage dress?"

"Can't I made a deal with him that if he got me out to see Nana I would respect him in and out of the common room and he'd be victim to no pranks, however we have other male professors in this school, and why stop with just one professor, or just the males; or only professors?"

"This is why we are friends Violet, that right there, what have you got in mind?"

"We're going to need wedding dresses, tutus, maybe a bikini or two; but that depends because we could end up scarred for life. And perhaps some hair growth potions…Salazar I do believe this is going to be a long year, for everyone else."

"Beards for girls, dresses, tutus and maybe bikini's for guys, though I have no idea what a tutu or bikini is; I like your thinking, are you sure you are not mine?"

"Rather sure there's close to a thousand years separating your death and my birth."

"Details, details and I think we have more than proven time travel is possible."

"Point…but I'm ninety-eight percent sure that you're not secretly my biological father."

"That is a two percent chance that I am."

"Two percent; and that's only because I like pranks and have dark hair, like you and James Potter both."

"How do we know that I am not James Potter?"

"Because I have met him, you don't look anything like him, you're paler, have neat hair opposed to his messy hair and brace yourself for this next one, your eyes are a different color."

"Is that all?"

"No he also wore glasses, and you look nothing alike."

"Glamour charm."

"Then why don't we go take a look behind the veil, I'm sure you're both their somewhere, and we can prove you're two completely different people."

"But that is not any fun."

"Oh well, now we need to focus on planning this prank, it has got to be done without any issue."

"Well we need to decipher a way to prank everyone, without pranking the Slytherins…yet not make it obvious, but we still want to do the tutu, wedding dress thing…this could be a challenge and I love a good challenge…now if only Voldemort were this fun."

"That would probably be asking too much Sal, let's just be glad that you have me to more than make up for the disappointment that is Tom Riddle."

"If only Godric were here he would be happy to have fun with us, he would also lecture us but you know what I mean, he would be outraged about this no end of year prank war thing."

"Godric; as in Mr. Perfect Pureblood; oh I doubt it."

"It is true and you know it; there was a time when Godric would pull pranks even more often than myself; then we got our first students, but there's still the summer, or do you not remember your birthday rap?"

"I do, it was terrible, and I'd be glad if you never mentioned it again, ever."

"Now that is not polite, he is the one who wrote it, I just did the, what was the word for it again?"

"Beat boxing, and it was terrible as well."

"I shall get the hang of it eventually; perhaps I should put in some more practice."

"Please don't."

"Fine, I will withhold my urges to beat box and rap for the time being, but only for you my darling, we have approximately thirty minutes until the beginning of dinner, what shall we do in the meantime?"

"We have a prank to plan remember."

"Of course, I shall be right back." With that Sal exits my room entering into his own room, he returns in a few minutes with a brown leather notebook in hand.

"Is that?"

"The journal of all the pranks that I have ever played on anyone, alone or with others, or pranks I have seen done by others that I thought notable, yes it is."

"That is the dream of all pranksters, even if not everyone knows of it, I think I'm going to cry…do you have any idea how much I could sell that for on the black market; not that I would but…that could get me millions of galleons."

"Well then it is a good thing you'll never have any need to sell it, once I return to the past, this journal is yours."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"Well we already established that; however no matter how strong our love for each other may grow, it cannot be, betwixt you and I."

"Not like that Salazar and you know it."

"Am I not good enough?"

"No there are close to a thousand years between our births Sal, it would never work out."

"Time travel-"

"Cannot solve all of one's problems, and let's not forget neither of us love each other in that manner and I'm only eleven."

"Fine…now let's get back to the task at hand; so we need to prank the whole school without pranking the Slytherins…well that won't be _at all_ difficult. Good thing I love a good challenge, alright, well this should be simple enough; let us see what we have." Sal begins to skim the pages of his journal before he finally stops his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Oh you've found something."

"Cancel the tutus because this, is perfect; I hath always wanted to try this one, but Godric would never let me, he always watched for this one…claimed it is too much risk."

"Sounds like my kind of prank, do share."

"It is basically a spell I had created; it is a bit like the eye of the beholder spell, but with a few tweaks. Basically it will show others the worst pranks possible, the effects are a little complicated to explain, perhaps it would be best to just show you; however there is but one problem."

"Oh; what is that?"

"I do not jest when I say this is a rather complex piece of spell work, it will need three in order to cast it properly."

"I think I could come up with someone, so how do we keep the prank from hitting the Slytherins but not looking like Slytherin wasn't hit?"

"You leave that up to me my darling, when this prank is ready, this school won't know what hit it."

"Hmm…I think I shall head to dinner early, less suspicion on me that way, shall we adjourn?"

"Of course, lead the way Heiress Death." I roll my eyes at that but quietly make my way through the corridors and into the great hall, surprisingly it's already filling up, almost all of the Slytherins are already seated there…interesting.

I take my seat next to Draco with a small smile on my face, a notebook, and a pen in hand, it may be muggle stuff but for what I'm using it for, it's going to be the easiest method. I need to make a list of all the other kids in Hogwarts, twelve of them are my cousins, so that's a lot of people; this could prove difficult.

"What are you doing Vi?"

"Making a list of all the Hogwarts students, by house in order from oldest to youngest, apparently I have twelve cousins attending Hogwarts, although some of them are only adopted and only by the standards of my family, so my family would have no rights to them, but can name them their heirs and gift them their magical abilities."

"Do you have any idea how many kids are in Hogwarts? There's absolutely no way that you could find them all, that could be three for each house, they could all be in one house, there is infinite amount of possibilities of where your twelve cousins could be and who they could be."

"You underestimate me Draconis, there is absolutely no way that I won't be able to figure this out, I know that at least one of them is a Gryffindor, and his brother is not. What I'm going to do is categorize every student based on which houses I think my aunts and uncles possibly could have children in. Example; knowing my father I know any child of his is most likely to end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Father puts forth a lot of effort into my education, leaving the chances to be more likely a Ravenclaw but there were exceptional circumstances surrounding me placing me in Slytherin."

"So you have to search all the kids in Hogwarts for your family?"

"Not entirely, I have twelve cousins, but only ten are currently attending Hogwarts and two will be starting next year, meaning I'll need to pay attention to next year's first years."

"Did your grandmother give any more hints, how many are guys, how many are girls?"

"Six of each and I know one is a boy in Gryffindor which means there are but five other boys to find."

"I'll bet money they're mostly Slytherins." I roll my eyes at Salazar, what would he know, just because I'm awesome enough to be a Slytherin doesn't mean that everyone in my family is. Besides that's nine people we have to find, at least one of them is bound to be a Slytherin, the more likely thing is that there are three in each house. Thirteen grandchildren of the Lady Magic, impossible to say precisely where each of us will be sorted.

"What are your aunts and uncles like Violet?"

"Do not worry over it, we'll figure that out another time, so Draconis, have you deciphered which of the twelve children of the Lady Magic is of the most importance?"

"Yes; they're all equally important, they are sets of twins because each one is a balance for the other, there can be no life without death, no peace without chaos, no precision without luck, without any of them there would be none of the things that make up our existence. But I do have to say that there is no doubt in my mind that if one had to be the most important it would be Time, because without him there is no start nor end of life, everything just is, and therefor everything just was."

"Wow, that's a good answer, are you sure this kid is only eleven, that was a little too deep for a kid that wasn't raised by Death, or me. I mean come on Violet deny that answer was just a little too rehearsed."

"You sought help in regards to finding your answer, it is alright if you did, I never said that you could not. I do believe that we have a seer amongst us."

"Draco's a seer, sure thing and I'm the son of Chaos." I roll my eyes at Blaise's remark, but the others all look at him as though he's crazy, right they're all terrified of my family, I think one of these days we'll have to fix that.

"Oh you've got that scheming look on your face do tell."

' _Well if you must persist to know Salazar, I might still have yet another trick up my sleeve. And I do believe I've just realized how we can find at least one of my cousins.'_

"Really, and how's that?"

 _'The child of Precision will be the easiest to figure out, because they would be impossible to miss, we shall have to simply ask a single professor to list out the most precise of their students in all the years from most to least precise, and what class needs precision more than potions?'_

"You make me so proud; that right there is precisely why you're in Slytherin, though I'm curious how this idea came about."

' _Nana is insisting I take up lessons with Precision, and dad mentioned how it could benefit my potions, and from there everything just clicked.'_

"And if this cousin happens to be in his or her first year?"

 _'Then we simply will have to wait a bit longer, but an answer will be found.'_

"Earth to Violet, have you even been listening to anything we've been saying?"

"Sorry no, I got a little um distracted…"

"You're not scheming again are you?"

"At the moment no, most of my plans are laid out and need placed into action, though now that I think about it, if Professor Snape and the Slytherins are left alone, it'd be rather mysterious."

"So you mean obvious?"

"Yeah, thing is I made a deal with Professor Snape so he's no longer allowed to fall victim, and quite honestly I don't want all the Slytherins to hate me, although-" I pause and scrap the food on my plate then duck my head moving slightly to the left. "-I will feel no regret pranking the Weasley twins seeing as they're trying so hard to prank me."

"You know we really should place more snakes in the school Violet, they don't have to be real, but if you want to be as unprankable as me."

" _Not a bad idea Sal, we'll have to get on that soon, because once you're gone it'll be slightly more difficult to know what's coming."_

"You did challenge them, and worse you didn't exactly give them a time limit."

"No worries, in the words of Salazar Slytherin himself, they'll give up, surrender or literally die trying, they all do as I cannot be pranked."

"When would he have ever said that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually I think I have said that before, yes I'm sure of it, sometime around when you had developed your resolve to be the first ever to prank me."

" _That sounds about right."_

"Those poor saps will never understand what they're getting into."

" _Nope."_ With that I stand and leave the table, and head out of the Great Hall back towards my room, classes begin tomorrow, and I'll need to be ready, this will be like nothing any of them have ever seen before.


End file.
